Algo mas
by Hinatsu-chan
Summary: No es que él no la quiera, es solo que en su vida le falta lo que siempre quiso... lástima que eso es lo único que no puede darle ella.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kisimoto

Vacio

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha era una persona que muchos catalogarían como afortunado. Nacido en cuna de oro, desde pequeño vivió rodeado de lujos y amor. Nacido dentro de una familia poderosa, el era un hombre con mucho futuro y excelentes oportunidades, oportunidades que por supuesto aprovechaba.

Tal vez la única sombra en su vida fue haber quedado huérfano a los ocho años de edad. Aún así tenía en la vida a su hermano mayor, Itachi, quien se encargó de criarlo y prepararlo para el mundo. Cuando creció las expectativas lo hicieron junto con él. Debía ser pues el primero en su clase, el mejor en deportes… debía simplemente ser el mejor…

_Como tu hermano._

Esa frase la escuchaba frecuentemente, de niño recordaba a su padre decirla. En su escuela le repetían lo mismo los maestros. Y es que justamente Itachi era el único obstáculo que tenia Sasuke para ser el mejor.

Porque no importaba lo que hiciera, no importaba lo que se esforzara.

_Nunca podía ser mejor que Itachi._

Con ese pensamiento se levantaba todos los días de su cama. A su lado su esposa dormía plácidamente. Sintió cómo se removía inquieta por el movimiento brusco que él hiciera.

―Es domingo… duerme ― escuchó decir de su esposa que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Él se acostó nuevamente y la abrazo por la espalda jalándola suavemente hasta que su cuerpo tocó el suyo. Se acurrucó nuevamente abrazándola por la cintura.

― Tengo que salir ― le murmuró en el oído.

―Mmm...

―Trabajo…

―Es domingo, Sasuke….

―Lo siento.

Se levantó mientras veía que su esposa también lo hacía. El cabello desordenado de ella le pareció gracioso y soltó una pequeña risa.

―Deberías peinarte.

La chica reía mientras se alisaba su cabello con las manos. Se acomodó la bata con la que dormía conforme se dirigía a fuera de la habitación.

―Prepararé algo de comer.

Sasuke vio como ella salía, la siguió con la vista hasta que ya no pudo verla y aún así no pudo dejar de mirar el lugar por el que desapareció. Bajó la vista el piso por un segundo pero acto seguido tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño.

.

.

.

―Huele rico…― dijo mientras se paraba tras su esposa abrazándola y besando su cuello.

Ella se giró para quedarse frente a él y le dio un beso suave en los labios soltándose del abrazo y dirigiéndose al refrigerador.

―Come…

Sasuke se sentó en una silla mientras le servía jugo. Comenzó a comer despacio sin decir nada y ella se sentó frente a él tomando solamente un poco de agua.

― ¿Vendrás a comer?

Él tomó jugo viéndola sin una reacción en su rostro.

―No lo sé… lo más probable es que no. No me esperes.

Ella asintió mientras se levantaba y se iba al fregadero. Empezó a lavar los vasos y platos que había mientras que su marido se limitaba a mirarla por la espalda. Se paró y volvió a abrazarla.

―Hinata, te amo. Nunca lo olvides.

Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo por un segundo. Pero prosiguió en lo suyo sin decir nada, entonces la soltó y dijo un -_me voy-_ despacio.

La mujer escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras su esposo, para acto seguido oír el motor alejándose. Un nudo en su garganta empezó a formarse. Paró de lavar y se dejó caer en la silla más próxima. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos blancos sin poder evitarlo abriendo pasó en su mejilla para que otras siguieran su rumbo. Se abrazó ella misma tratando de infundirse un poco de calor… calor que hacía tiempo no sentía. Salió de la cocina y fue a su recámara. El teléfono sonaba insistentemente pero no contesto... No quería. No tenía ganas.

Tomó sin muchas fuerzas la foto que adornaba el buró. En esa foto ella era feliz y él... parecía que también.

_El día de su boda…_

¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué había hecho distinto? La dejó en el mismo lugar teniendo la sensación de que le quemaba la mano el solo hecho de tocarla.

_Te amo…_

Era una frase que a diario le repetía Sasuke ¿Por qué sentía entonces que no era verdad?

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que cada día que pasaba le costaba trabajo decirlo y más a ella creerlo?

_Trabajo._

Una palabra que él usaba más a menudo, ya fuera en domingo o para justificarse el haber llegado tarde.

Se metió a la ducha para tratar de quitarse el sueño que todavía tenía. El agua fría resbalaba por su cuerpo causándole un ligero temblor. Salió poco tiempo después lentamente. Se vistió como era costumbre y se sentó en el borde de su cama... y esperó. Esperaba que pasara el tiempo, que llamara Sasuke… que sucediera algo. El teléfono sonando le sacó de sus pensamientos. Descolgó más por obligación que por ganas.

― Bueno.

― ¿Hinata?... soy yo, Itachi.

― Itachi… ¿Qué ocurre?

― Necesito hablar con Sasuke.

Ella no contestó de inmediato. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo, tomó suficiente aire para poder contestar.

―No está…

― ¿salió de viaje?

―Dijo que tenía que trabajar…

―Ah, sí. Bueno, le hablo después. Por cierto, felicidades.

―Gracias, Itachi.

Hinata notó el cambio de voz en su cuñado, colgó despacio y trató de despejar su mente. Intentó levantarse pero... ¿para qué? no tenía nada que hacer. Los trastos estaban limpios, el piso estaba recién encerado. No lavaba ropa ni la planchaba, no cosía botones, Sasuke contrataba quien se encargara de ello. Se dirigió al ventanal que adornaba su habitación y lo abrió dejando pasar los rayos de sol. Afuera los carros pasaban. La gente caminaba en la acera. Claro, era domingo, era el día en que las familias salen, el día para divertirse, pero ahí estaba ella encerrada sin nada más que hacer que observar y… esperar.

Ni siquiera tenía la esperanza de que su mejor amigo, Kiba, fuera a visitarla pues estaba fuera de la ciudad ese fin de semana con su familia, Claro, que la había invitado.

_Ese día es domingo_, _Kiba, tengo planes con Sasuke._

Esa respuesta, ahora, se le hacía estúpida pues ella se encontraba en su casa y Sasuke… trabajando.

El reloj de pared marcaba apenas las diez de la mañana… venía un día largo, pero más que largo; triste.

El timbre en su puerta la hizo salir de la habitación. Abrió con la esperanza de que fuera Sasuke quien estuviera en la puerta, aunque ese pensamiento se esfumó al recordar que él no tenía que tocar pues tenía llaves. En su lugar, encontró frente a ella el ramo de rosas más grandes que jamás había visto. El encargado las acomodó y se despidió dejándola observando ese hermoso ramo. El corazón le dio un vuelco al descubrir la tarjeta, la abrió deseando encontrar el mensaje anhelado, y lo era… pero no era de quien esperaba.

_¿Creías que olvidaría tu cumpleaños? Felicidades, Hinata. Yo invito la cena cuando llegue._

_Kiba._

Sonrió tratando así de ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban nuevamente con salir. Nuevamente el timbre de la puerta sonó, abrió topándose con las caras sonrientes de Naruto y Sakura en la puerta.

― Felicidades, Hinata ―gritó el rubio.

Naruto era un chico de la misma edad de Sasuke: 26, alto y rubio, de ojos azules mientras que Sakura era la esposa de esté, delgada y de ojos verdes, de un color extraño en el pelo, rosa. Ambos eran amigos de Hinata, aunque más de Sasuke. Hinata notó que en las manos de Sakura estaba lo que parecía un pastel pequeño mientas que Naruto sostenía una botella de vino en la mano.

―¿Y a qué hora es la fiesta? ―preguntó el rubio mientras pasaba y se sentaba seguido de su esposa.

Hinata recibió el vino y caminó a la cocina tratando de ignorar la pregunta de su amigo. Sakura la siguió con el pastel en la mano mientras con la vista trataba de descubrir qué ocultaba la chica.

―¿Y Sasuke? ¿Aún duerme? ―preguntó la de pelo rosa.

―No. Tuvo que salir… trabajo, tú sabes.

abrió los ojos mostrando sorpresa pero supo reponerse antes de que Hinata lo notara.

―En ese caso, celebraremos sin él.

Hinata asintió mientras que Sakura le gritaba a Naruto para que fuera a la cocina.

―¿Qué pasa? ―cuestionó, apenas llegó al lugar.

―Pues que Hinata partirá el pastel ―respondió Sakura.

―¿Y Sasuke?...

―No está…―contestó la festejada ―llegará más tarde.

Naruto sonrió mientras asentía.

Hinata se dispuso a cortar el pequeño pastel que sus amigos le llevaran, a la vez que el Uzumaki abría el vino y lo servía en copas.

― Felicidades…―dijeron al mismo tiempo la pareja.

Hinata chocó su copa con la de ellos y bebió el vino, le supo amargo, tal vez por el momento.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente para Hinata viendo como ahora el reloj marcaba ya las cinco de la tarde.

―Debemos irnos, Hinata ―dijo de pronto el hombre ―quedé de llevar a Sakura al cine ―explicaba mientras se paraba

―¡Naruto! ―reclamó Sakura ―no la dejaremos sola, es su día. Esperaremos a que llegue Sasuke.

―No te preocupes. Seguramente ya está en camino. Ve por favor con Naruto.

Sakura la miró fijamente y después a su esposo.

―Bueno entonces, nos vamos.

― Gracias por venir.

―Qué agradeces, amiga.

Hinata vio como salían y los siguió con la vista hasta que su coche se perdió en la calle. Se metió nuevamente y cerró tras de sí la puerta, dándose cuenta de nuevo de que no tenía nada que hacer. Subió las escaleras y llegó a su habitación, se acostó en su cama y sin darse cuenta el sueño la venció.

Despertó sobresaltada percatándose de que había dormido, el reloj de su cuarto marcaba las nueve de la noche. Pero él no aparecía. Reviso el teléfono; ningún mensaje. Escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y adivinó que era Sasuke.

Se incorporó de la cama cuando él abrió la puerta. Lo encontró como siempre: serio. "Llegué", murmuró mientras ella asentía y sonreía. Él se dirigió al baño cerrando la puerta. Permaneció unos minutos y salió sin camisa. Ella ya se había cambiado y puesto nuevamente la bata de dormir.

―Olvidaste tu portafolio ―señaló mientras se acostaba y le daba la espalda a Sasuke, quien permaneció mirándola. Dirigió la vista a la silla que había frente al tocador de su esposa y efectivamente ahí estaba el portafolio.

― No lo necesitaba ―murmuró mientras se quitaba el pantalón y se metía a la cama.

―Mmm…

Se acostó a un lado de su esposa y la atrajo a él, obligándola a voltear para quedar frente a frente.

―¿Por qué estas molesta?... ¿es por qué salí un domingo?

― No…―dijo mientras trataba de soltarse del abrazo de su marido―ya me acostumbré a que salgas los domingos.

Esa respuesta le cayó como balde de agua fría, hasta ese momento parecía darse cuenta que ya era costumbre que saliera los fines de semana.

―Bien, entonces ya no saldré ―le prometió mientras con su mano levantaba el rostro de Hinata ―no me gusta verte triste, no saldré más.

Ella se limitó a verlo, sintió la necesidad de besarlo de saber si los besos aún eran igual, lo besó suave y con sus manos acarició el torso desnudo de Sasuke haciendo que esté soltara un gemido su boca.

De pronto él se posicionó entre sus las piernas de ella mientras sus manos acariciaban las delgadas piernas de su esposa. Las manos de Hinata acariciaban ahora la espalda de Sasuke quien se entretenía besando su cuello cuando de pronto paró. Dejó de besarla y acariciarla, y se incorporó del cuerpo de su esposa, jadeando aún.

― ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?...

―Yo… estoy cansado.

Hinata lo miró fijamente mientras que este evitaba verla. Se acomodó nuevamente a un lado de ella, pasó la mano entre sus negros cabellos tratando de calmar el calor que todavía sentía. Volteó a verla, ella tenía la vista en el techo con sus manos en su pecho, normalizando su respiración.

―Sasuke…

―Duerme― musitó.

Ella ya no hizo intento de verlo sino que se volteo dándole la espalda. Se puso en posición fetal y trató de contener las lágrimas sin conseguirlo. Lloró en silencio…intentando que Sasuke no se diera cuenta. Él únicamente se limitaba escuchar el leve sollozo de su esposa pero se sintió incapaz de abrazarla o decirle algo. Poco a poco el llanto de se fue calmando y fue ahí cuando sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, y así lo hizo. La abrazo por la cintura pegando su cuerpo al suyo tratando de decirle que estaba con ella. Hinata no hizo nada, no se movió ni dijo nada cuando sintió a su esposo abrazarla.

―Hinata…

―Duerme…

.

.

Continuara

Agradecimiento a Muscari por todas sus correcciones. A los que dejaron review también se agradece. Si les gustó, comenten. Nos leeremos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermanos

.

.

.

Todavía no amanecía pero Hinata no podía dormir, se había despertado varias veces por la noche, así que optó por levantarse, tratando de no despertar a Sasuke quien parecía que dormía profundamente. Bajó a la sala y se sentó contemplando el arreglo de rosas que tenía frente a ella. Sonrió al pensar en Kiba, era su mejor amigo, lo conocía desde niños y fue en su momento su mayor apoyo.

Las horas pasaron recordando el pasado, su niñez, los momento felices al lado de sus amigos, de su familia, el día de su boda. Todo parecía perfecto, lo era, ella era feliz... sintió ganas de llorar al darse cuenta cómo lo pensaba- _era. _No _es_…

El sonido del timbre de la puerta hizo que se asustara un poco. Se paró a abrir y vio con sorpresa que era Itachi quien estaba ahí. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hinata mientras que Itachi apenas lo hacía.

―Pasa, Itachi ― se apartó de la puerta para que Itachi pudiera pasar ―hace mucho que no te veo. Me alegra que estés aquí.

Itachi y Sasuke, eran muy parecidos, altos, de tez blanca y ojos negros, salvo que Itachi era aun poco más alto y tenía unas marcas en sus mejillas.

―¿Sasuke está en casa? ―la voz de Itachi le sonó muy fría Hinata, parecía molesto, no es que fuera muy alegre pero le pareció que estaba realmente molesto.

―Aún duerme ―Itachi la observó detenidamente. Hinata quien no parecía darse cuenta que todavía tenía la bata de dormir. Era de color durazno, con un escote en el pecho, le llegaba a mitad de sus piernas con una abertura.

Cuando sintió la mirada penetrante de Itachi un sonrojo apareció en su rostro, bajó su vista y notó cómo estaba vestida. Sonrió tratando de sacar un poco su vergüenza a la vez que iba en dirección a su habitación mientras se disculpaba.

―Y-yo… iré a a-avisarle a Sasuke.

Subió de prisa muerta de la vergüenza, se metió a su cuarto con el rostro completamente rojo. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo que Sasuke abriera los ojos, su vista viajó al lugar del sonido y vio a su esposa recargada en la puerta con la cara completamente enrojecida.

―¿Qué pasa? ―interrogó en un tono algo molesto mientras llevaba sus manos a los ojos para tratar de acoplarlos a la luz.

―N-nada…b-bueno… tu hermano vino a buscarte― No había acabado de terminar su frase cuando los ojos de Sasuke se posicionaron nuevamente sobre ella.

―¿Itachi está abajo?

Asintió mientras caminaba y sacaba ropa del closet para cambiarse.

―¿Él te vio así? ―

Hinata le regresó a ver, nuevamente el sonrojo se hizo presente al recordar lo que había sucedido. Sasuke miraba el cuerpo de su esposa envuelto en apenas esa bata; no era reveladora, pero se veía realmente tentadora, él mismo enloquecía cuando la veía así vestida. Hinata se la quitó y se puso un pantalón y una blusa roja.

Sasuke se incorporó de un salto, se puso un pantalón.

―Quédate aquí ―le ordenó a su esposa, quien lo miró interrogativa. Pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada pues el sonido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse la sobresaltó un poco.

Bajó y vio que Itachi se encontraba observando la foto que había en el mueble.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó apenas estuvo cerca.

―También me alegra verte ―Itachi volteó para quedar frente a su hermano.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―repitió ya con notada impaciencia

―Preferiría que habláramos en otro lado.

― No me interesa hablar de nada contigo que no sea de trabajo.

―No es de trabajo-

―Entonces pierdes tu tiempo.

El mayor bajó la cabeza un poco y sonrió, sonrisa que hizo que Sasuke apretara los puños. La relación entre ellos no era la mejor, no se hablaban desde hace muchos años, salvo lo relacionado con la empresa que Itachi manejaba y de la cual Sasuke era accionista. Nadie sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos, el por qué Itachi se distanciara ni por qué el menor lo evitaba. Ni la misma Hinata lo sabía pues Sasuke se negaba a hablar de su hermano, su sola mención lo hacía enfurecer.

Itachi sacó de su pantalón una hoja doblada y la extendió para que Sasuke la tomara, cosa que no lo hizo, el mayor la dejó caer la hoja sobre la mesita de la sala, y se dirigió a la salida. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta volteó a ver a su hermano.

―Necesito las facturas de tus gastos de los últimos tres meses.

Se fue dejando a Sasuke sin habla, su vista se fijó en la hoja que antes dejara su hermano. Leyó su contenido y lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Vio su reloj: diez y treinta. Subió a su cuarto y cuando entró vio a su mujer sentada en la cama visiblemente molesta.

―¿Ya puedo salir?― preguntó, parándose.

Sasuke no dijo nada, tomó una muda de ropa y la puso sobre la cama, se metió al baño dejándola sin respuesta. Salió unos minutos después ya cambiado. Ella le pasó la corbata que le quedaba al traje y esté empezó a ponérsela sin decir nada. Hinata se paró y se puso frente a él ayudándole a anudarla. Al acabar estuvo punto de separarse cuando las manos de Sasuke tomaron las suyas y las besó.

―Volveré temprano. Lo prometo.

Le dio un beso en los labios y salió, dejándola con la misma sensación de soledad que venía sintiendo desde hacía mucho.

.

.

Después de unos minutos de pensar en su vida actual se dio cuenta de que no podía sólo pensar en eso, así que se metió al baño para lavarse los dientes y empezar el día. Cuando acabó y estaba a punto de salir, un papel doblado tirado a un lado del lavabo le llamó la atención, lo recogió y lo desdobló. Sus ojos leyeron sin entender lo que había en él.

De pronto, como sin rayo la iluminara, entendió lo que decía, sintió la piernas doblarse y buscó apoyo para no caer. Las dudas que había tenido ahora parecían aclararse, como pudo llegó a su cama, sus ojos viajaban a lo largo de ese papel. Pero, para su sorpresa, no lloró… no pudo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí leyendo mil veces ese papel, no escuchó el teléfono sonar, ni el timbre. No supo cómo, pero se levantó y bajó, su mirada parecía perdida y todavía así se metió a la cocina, el reloj marcaba ya las dos de la tarde.

Quizás por costumbre empezó a cocinar. El tiempo le pareció que iba más lento que antes. Cuando acabó, comenzó a arreglar la mesa, se esmeró en hacerlo, por costumbre también, y se dispuso a esperar a Sasuke.

Hinata escuchó perfectamente como el coche llegaba, la puerta abrirse, y cerrarse. El sonido de las llaves al ser colocadas en su lugar, los pasos de su esposo dirigirse al comedor, escuchó un_ "llegue" _lejano, sintió los labios de su esposo sobre los suyos y por primera vez desde que se hicieron novios los cerró completamente, observó como él se sentaba y en un acto mecánico le sirvió la comida. Él comenzó a comer halagándola, mientras que Hinata no probaba bocado.

De pronto lanzó esa pregunta que estaba atorada en su garganta, lo hizo como si no fuera ella la que lo preguntara, fue como si alguien más lo hiciera. La mirada impasible de él sobre ella hizo que se preguntara, mentalmente, si realmente lo había hecho. No bajó la mirada como otras veces, esta vez le sostuvo la suya.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke miraba a su mujer completamente mudo, y aunque su semblante no había cambiado en nada, su mente daba vueltas a la pregunta que momentos antes le hiciera Hinata…

―_¿Tienes una amante?..._

.

.

Continuara

Gracias, gracias a todos los que leen y comentan. A muscari por soportan tantas faltas y corregirlas. ¿te gustó? Pues házmelo saber. Nos veremos.


	3. Chapter 3

PROBLEMAS

.

.

Itachi entró a la oficina donde trabajaba, su semblante era serio como siempre, pero se podía notar un deje de preocupación, se sentó tratando de quitarse la angustia que venía cargando desde hace días.

—¿Se puede? —una voz se escuchó en la puerta, levantó el rostro para encontrarse con el conocido de Kakashi, un compañero de trabajo y amigo de la familia. Llevaba un tapabocas que le cubría la boca y la nariz, lo cargaba siempre debido a su alergia, según decía, su cabello plateado lo llevaba largo y parado.

Le hizo el gesto de pasar y Kakashi se sentó frente a él, quien esperaba que éste empezara a hablar.

— ¿Mal día? —preguntó el recién llegado.

—He tenido mejores —Respondió

—Por lo visto tu visita a Sasuke no fue productiva —Kakashi usó el tono de voz que le molestaba Itachi, pues a menudo le sermoneaba.

—Mi relación con él es prácticamente nula — se paró de su asiento para caminar rumbo al pequeño librero que adornaba la oficina, se detuvo frente a esté y empezó buscar un libro —de no ser porque trabajamos en la misma empresa te aseguro que no me dirigiría la palabra.

—¿Y tiene razón? —cuestionó Kakashi sin moverse ni un ápice de su lugar. Sintió la fría mirada del Uchiha sobre su persona, pero no le regresó a ver, sabía de sobra el ritual de esa plática, sintió los pasos de Itachi regresar a su sitio con un libro en sus manos.

—No —contestó con seguridad, seguridad que no le sorprendía en lo absoluto a Kakashi, pues aunque no fueran ciertas sus palabras su semblante decía lo contrario —pero no importa lo que diga, no me creerá.

—Eso es un problema —murmuró Kakashi recargándose en la silla —. Después de tanto tiempo ya deberían superarlo

—Es problema de él —rebatió Itachi abriendo el libro —yo lo superé hace mucho.

Kakashi sonrió o al menos eso imaginó el Uchiha,

—Eso espero —masculló apenas mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la salida dejando a Itachi solo. En cuanto salió, Itachi cerró el libro con fuerza, apretando su puño al grado de dolerle los dedos. Dejó relajar su cuerpo minutos después adoptando su semblante serio de siempre

.

Había anochecido cuando Sasuke decidió regresar a su casa, ya pasaban las doce por lo que Hinata debía estar dormida o al menos eso quería. No quería discutir nuevamente, odiaba discutir con ella, detestaba al extremo esas peleas donde era el villano y ella la pobre víctima. Lo odiaba en serio y más porque sabía que ese era su papel; el "villano", siempre ejercía ese papel no importaba porqué discutieran, siempre perdía y era odiado un poco más por la familia de su esposa.

No recordaba haber discutido como ahora, al grado de salirse de su casa azotando la puerta, no recordaba nunca que Hinata le hubiera reclamado nada, nunca había pasado, sus peleas eran normales, no llegaban más allá de las discusiones familiares; pero en esta ocasión el había gritado y ella le había reclamado.

Entró a su casa notando que todo estaba apagado, se sintió tentado a beber un poco para calmarse, pero desistió. Subió despacio a su habitación seguro de encontrar a Hinata despierta como siempre, abrió la puerta despacio y notó que estaba acostada dando la espalda a la puerta. No prendió la luz pues conocía de sobra su habitación. La luna dejaba ver las cosas claramente, vio el negro cabello de su esposa suelto en la almohada, se acercó esperando que volteara pero no pasó. Empezó a desvestirse sin dejar de ver a su esposa que respiraba tranquilamente, se metió a la cama sin hacer mucho movimiento, y a pesar de estar junto a ella se sintió más lejos que nunca, la percibió distante al notar que no buscaba su cercanía como siempre. Sabía que estaba despierta pero también sabía que no quería discutir más con él. De cierta forma se lo agradecía y más le agradecía aún que no se hubiera ido a dormir al cuarto de visitas. Quiso acercarse y abrazarla como siempre pero no lo hizo, le dio la espalda también poniendo una barrera que quizás no desaparecía nunca.

.

.

Sintió cómo Sasuke se levantaba cuando aun no amanecía, sintió como el salió de la habitación dejándola sola, trato de dormirse otra vez pero sabía que no lo lograría así que también salió dispuesta a acabar de una vez el problema, no le gustaba pelear con Sasuke ni que este estuviera molesto. Lo encontró en su estudio sentado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados.

—Sasuke —murmuró, se vio tentada a acercarse pero mantuvo su distancia parándose frente a él —debemos de hablar.

Abrió los ojos, notó los enrojecidos ojos de su mujer: seguramente cuando él salió estuvo llorando hasta que llegó. Hinata juntó sus manos jugando con sus dedos, clara señal de que no sabía por dónde comenzar, de no saber cómo regresar.

—Lo siento —escuchó decir de su esposa, su voz cortada hizo que esté se sintiera la peor basura del mundo, no solo había hecho que llorara y sufriera sino que ahora era ella la que le ofrecía disculpas cuando era él quien debía ofrecerlas.

Se paró y caminó hacia ella, la atrajo hacia él abrazándola, sintiendo cómo sollozaba despacio. Se apartó buscando los ojos de su esposa, le limpió las lágrimas y la besó. Quería decirle que era él quien lo sentía, que fue un idiota al gritarle, pero su orgullo fue más grande y calló limitándose solamente a abrazarla pareciéndole en ese momento tan frágil.

No hubo necesidad de decir más, el problema al parecer estaba resuelto, pero en realidad estaba bien lejos de ello pues, si bien Hinata se disculpó, la pelea que habían tenido no era más que el resultado de tantos años de guardar sentimientos de culpa por parte de Hinata y frustraciones por parte de Sasuke.

Hinata era una chica dócil y callada, había aprendido bien a callarse pues su padre era una persona autoritaria en extremo que nunca dejaba que nadie opinara, más que el.

Mientras que Sasuke era igualmente muy reservado pero de carácter fuerte y decidido. Rara vez dudaba. No dudó cuando decidió casarse con Hinata, así como no tampoco en alejarse de su hermano, no dudaba casi nunca, pero ahora su corazón estaba con dudas todo el tiempo.

Dudaba de su matrimonio, que veía que se caía a pedazos desde hacía varios meses, dudaba de su paciencia para con Hinata, la amaba, estaba seguro de eso, de eso no dudaba, pero sentía que a pesar del gran amor que le tenía no soportaría vivir reprimiendo su verdadero deseo.

El día fue normal por decirlo así, no hablaron mucho, la tensión todavía seguía en el aire, se veía la culpa en él y la duda en ella pero ninguno decía nada, no tenía caso proseguir con una pelea que no llevaría a nada.

Hinata se sentó en el comedor frente a Sasuke, quien ya había comenzado a comer, parecía normal, como si el día anterior hubiera sido como cualquier otro.

_Los negros ojos de Sasuke se posaron sobre los claros ojos de Hinata, quien le sostuvo la mirada. Sasuke no expresaba emociones en su rostro pero Hinata había aprendido a saber lo que sentía por sus ojos y en esa ocasión claramente veía que él estaba nervioso._

_Sasuke dejó el tenedor en el plato esquivando la mirada, pasó su mano por su negro cabello como si le estuviera costando trabajo asimilar lo que le había preguntado su esposa, sonrió un poco como si lo que ella dijera fuera una broma que debía hacerle reír._

—_¿Es en serio? —le preguntó después de unos minutos, su semblante volvió a ser serio como siempre, pero Hinata no desvió su vista._

—_¿La tienes? —volvió a preguntar, a Sasuke le desconcertó un poco el tono con el que Hinata le hablaba, pero no dejó ver nada fuera de lo común._

—_Es una estupidez —contestó el chico parándose y dejando Hinata sola, que se paró para seguirlo viendo como esté tomaba las llaves dispuesto a irse._

—_¿Solo así? —Hinata se detuvo tras el chico quien interrumpió sus pasos a la puerta —¿no tratarás de convencerme?_

—_No tengo que convencerte de nada —respondió estoico, esperando cualquier reacción de su esposa._

—_Solo responde —Hinata se acercó a Sasuke, quien no se movió ni un ápice de su lugar._

—_¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —avanzó unos pasos haciendo que Hinata retrocediera._

_Sacó de su pantalón un papel que Sasuke reconoció enseguida como el que le diera Itachi en la mañana. Hinata le extendió y lo leyó por enésima vez ese día, el rostro de Sasuke pasó de serio a perturbado, reacción que a Hinata no le paso desapercibible._

—_No soy una tonta, Sasuke._

_El chico le quitó el papel de la mano bruscamente, haciendo que ella se asustara un poco._

—_Deja de actuar como si lo fueras —Sasuke no había variado su voz, pero se notaba sumamente alterado y en su ojos Hinata podía adivinar algo de ira —por Dios, Hinata, estoy contigo… ¡¿qué demonios te pasa? —exclamó ya sin ocultar su enfado._

—_¿Y debo agradecerte que estés conmigo? —Hinata no pudo evitar molestarse aún más al escuchar eso, como si el estar con ella fuera un sacrificio para Sasuke—. ¿Debo darte las gracias por no dejarme?_

—_No dije eso —se defendió tratando de no llevar la discusión a terrenos que él no quería tocar._

—_¿No quieres estar conmigo?... ¿tanto te molesto que debes buscar a otra?... —los gritos de Hinata se dejaron escuchar mientras contenía el llanto, no pensaba racionalmente lo que decía, sabía de sobra que si estiraba del delgado hilo que con tanto esfuerzo mantenía se rompería, pero era demasiado tiempo callando y quería, más bien, necesitaba saber que Sasuke estaba con ella por amor y no por lástima._

—_Cálmate —Sasuke deslizó su mano sobre su cabello buscando salida a esa situación._

—_¡No quiero clamarme! —Le gritó Hinata—. ¡Quiero que me digas qué te pasa!¡Quiero saber si hay alguien más! Quiero acabar de una vez con esto... Solo responde, Sasuke._

—_No —contestó. Hinata intentó calmar el llanto—, no la tengo… pero tal vez debería tenerla._

_Las palabras del chico retumbaron en la cabeza de ella, Sasuke quiso retroceder le tiempo y no decir lo que había dicho. La mirada de ella se posó sobre él y supo que algo se había roto. Quiso acercarse y enmendar el error cometido pero ella solo retrocedió poniendo sus manos como una barrera entre ellos, llevó su mano a su frente tratando de calmar sus pensamientos._

—_Hinata…—Sasuke se alejó unos pasos dándole espacio para no sentirse sofocada, observo que llevaba sus ojos al piso tratando de calmarse—, no quise decir eso…_

_Ella ya no contestó, sabía que él no quería decir eso pero no podía dejar de pensar en su realidad, su matrimonio con Sasuke no estaba bien, ella no lo estaba y estaba segura que él tampoco se sentía cómodo. _

_Sasuke miraba a su esposa sintiéndose incapaz de corregir su error, lo único que atinó a hacer fue salir de su casa para pensar, dejando a Hinata sola con sus pensamientos._

_._

_._

La comida le supo amarga, lo fue para ambos. Sasuke se paró cuando acabó y se dirigió a su habitación saliendo con su portafolio mientras Hinata le veía. Él se detuvo para mirarla dudando si acercarse o no. Al fin se acercó dándole un beso rápido y saliendo de la casa.

Manejó un rato y se paró frente a un edificio, salió de su auto mirando aquel colosal edifico departamental. Decidido se metió para dirigirse a un departamento al cual entró con su propia llave.

—¡Sasuke! —Escuchó que le gritaba una voz femenina tan conocida para él—, ¡qué bueno que viniste!

Continuara...

.

.

¿les sigue gustando? Pues a informarme… gracias por sus comentarios.

Y de nuevo a Muscari que se tomó el tiempo de sufrir para poder ayudarme. Mil gracias.

Nos leeremos.


	4. Chapter 4

Dolor

.

.

.

.

—¿Crees que le guste?— le preguntó un chico castaño a Hinata mientras le mostraba un anillo— ¿o debería buscar otro?

Su voz mostraba nerviosismo, Hinata solo lo miraba divertida al ver la expresión de incertidumbre en su acompañante.

—Estoy segura de que le encantará— le decía mientras le devolvía aquella caja con aquel anillo dentro.

—Vi otro que tenía un dimanante más grande y no sé, quizás…

—Cálmate—Hinata puso sobre la mano del moreno la suya tratando de tranquilizarlo— Hanabi estará encantada con este... es perfecto.

—Te creeré— susurró guardando la pequeña caja en su saco. Levantó su copa, cosa que imitó Hinata mientras Kiba hacía un brindis.

—Por tu cumpleaños— murmuró—. No creas que no te compré nada— Kiba sacó un estuche y se lo entregó a Hinata— espero que te guste.

—No debiste— ella recibió el paquete mientras un pequeño sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro.

—Claro que sí— Kiba alzó su copa nuevamente— no cualquier día cumples veintiséis.

Ella lo abrió sacando unos pendientes, le agradeció el gesto, mirando fijamente esos aretes con aquellas perlas.

—Te lo agradezco — murmuró, sintiendo el corazón partirse al darse cuenta que a pesar de estar feliz ese rato, no podía evitar sentirse sola al saber que Sasuke ni siquiera se había acordado de su cumpleaños. Kiba se dio cuenta de la expresión de tristeza que había puesto, ellos habían sido amigos desde que eran niños y la conocía como la palma de su mano, él, más que su amigo era su confidente y solo con él había tenido la confianza de abrirse un poco al contarle sus problemas.

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó el castaño aun sabiendo que no era así— ¿Sasuke está bien?

—Todo bien, Kiba— musitó Hinata tratando de que no la interrogara.

—No sabes mentir — Kiba sonrió ante la mirada de sorpresa de la chica— pero si no quieres hablar está bien.

Ella bajó la vista como si pensara lo que su amigo le decía.

—Él… creo que él tiene una amante.

Kiba dejó la copa en la mesa y miró a Hinata intensamente mientras apretaba su puño. Hinata se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso.

—No estoy segura…— dejó escapar con voz lastimera. — es solo una idea mía…

— Si el río suena…— Kiba no completó su frase al ver el rostro de la chica, seguramente ya tenía suficiente con sus pensamientos para que él le diera aún más— pero tal vez te equivoques.

Hinata sonrió un poco al escuchar eso. Le agradecía que tratara de animarla aunque conociendo al chico seguramente lo que quería era ir a reclamarle a Sasuke. Suspiró un poco y desvió su vista a otro lado, admiró el restaurante en el que estaban, era uno elegante y algo sobrio, estaba totalmente lleno y muchas de las que iban eran parejas. Notó que Kiba continuaba observándola detenidamente, debía admitir que era un hombre apuesto, su cabello café estaba algo alborotado pero le daba una imagen sexy, su ojos eran muy felinos por así decirlo, aunque con una seguridad que envidiaba, su porte elegante y algo desenfadado era algo muy típico de él.

Eran amigos desde la escuela, habían forjado su amistad convirtiéndose casi en hermanos, muchos aseguraban que terminarían juntos y tal vez así sería si en la vida de Hinata no hubiera aparecido Sasuke y en la vida de Kiba no se hubiera presentado Hanabi.

—Hinata— la voz de Kiba sacó a la chica de sus pensamiento – te llevaré a tu casa...es tarde.

Ella asintió. El reloj de su muñeca marcaba ya las siete de la noche, no era muy tarde pero desde las tres estaba fuera de su casa, y es que cuando estaba con él, el tiempo se le iba más rápido de lo normal.

El trayecto fue silencioso, Hinata pensaba en todas sus dudas, en sus culpas, en solucionar todo, aunque presentía que nada se solucionaría ya, tal vez solo esperaba que la bomba explotara en su cara.

La expresión de Kiba no se distanciaba mucho de la de Hinata, su semblante serio era algo raro en él, pues siempre sonreía y hacía bromas. Veía de vez en cuando a Hinata pensativa y eso lo enfurecía aún mas, él la conocía mejor que nadie, y sabía que estaba sufriendo. Conocía la situación que vivía con Sasuke y del problema que tenían. Estuvo con ella en los momentos más difíciles y pensaba que esa etapa estaba superada pero se daba cuenta con tristeza que no era así.

Estacionó el coche en la acera. Hinata aún seguía encerrada en sí misma sin darse cuenta que ya habían llegado. Kiba tampoco se lo anunció y esperó a que ella dijera algo. Mas los minutos pasaban sin que ella pareciera percartarse.

— ¿Tú me dejarías?— preguntó de pronto sorprendiéndolo. Kiba mordió su labio, sabía a lo que se refería y no tenía una respuesta — ¿lo harías, Kiba?

Tragó saliva y llevó su vista al frente. Hinata mantenía la cabeza agachada sin verlo, sus manos permanecían fuertemente entrelazadas, su largo pelo azulado cubría en gran medida su rostro. El castaño sintió cómo su corazón se detenía al escucharla. Sonrió un poco y llevó una de sus manos sobre las de la chica, las apretó suavemente indicándole que estaba con ella.

—Nunca— murmuró después de unos segundos. Escuchó que sollozo un poco y la atrajo hacía él. Se sentía impotente al no poder ayudara a su amiga, a su hermana pequeña—no te dejaría jamás… eres la mujer más perfecta que conozco… — se acercó un poco más a ella para susurrarle al oído—pero no se lo digas a Hanabi.

Entre su llanto Hinata dejó escapar una risa al escuchar lo que le decía su amigo. Se separó secándose las lágrimas que habían surcado su pálido rostro. Miró a un lado de su ventanilla para admirar la casa donde vivía. Las luces estaban apagadas señal de que Sasuke no estaba ahí.

—Gracias por la comida — le dio un beso en la mejilla— por todo.

—No podría llamarme tu amigo si no hiciera todo lo posible por ayudarte

— ¿Irás con Hanabi?— preguntó ya con más calma.

— Mañana— respondió el chico— serás la primera en saber la respuesta.

—Ya sé cual será— Hinata sonrió poco y se alejó de Kiba agitando la mano en señal de despedida. Kiba subió a su auto y arranco apenas Hinata se acercaba a la puerta de su casa. Cuando entró nuevamente la sensación de soledad la invadió por completo… Sasuke no estaba… de hecho no estaba desde hace mucho.

.

_._

_._

_._

Mantenía su vista fija en el vaso que sostenía en la mano izquierda, dejó que su cuerpo se relajara en aquel sillón que adornaba la sala de aquel departamento. Sus negros ojos se encontraron con los azules de su acompañante, quien se situaba frente a él, la examinó de arriba abajo. Ella portaba un entallado vestido azul, dejando ver sus blancas extremidades, su largo cabello rubio le llegaba a la cintura pero lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta que le daba un toque sofisticado a su atuendo; su rostro estaba libre de imperfecciones notándose un cutis liso y suave, sus labios rosados invitaban a cualquiera a besarla. Estaba perfectamente arreglada, calzando unas zapatillas negras de tacón alto, que le daban una apariencia más espigada a su figura.

Ella sonrió al ver que la miraba, pero él no le devolvió el gesto, sólo la observaba mientras ella le servía otro trago.

—No te esperaba este día— aquella mujer empezó la plática mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

—Apaga esa porquería— Sasuke desvió la vista a otro lado conforme ella apagaba el cigarrillo divertida.

—Qué humor— se paró y se sentó a un lado del chico, quien solo ignoraba el acto—¿tu casa o tu trabajo?

El chico sola la veía sin responder, ella sabía que si algo no toleraba Sasuke era que le preguntara sobre su vida privada.

—Tú— respondió el Uchiha — tú eres mi problema...Ino.

Ella sonrió satisfecha, se colocó delante de él mientras ponía sus manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke.

—Entonces permíteme ayudarte

Quiso besarlo pero él la aparto de su lado, levantándose y caminando un poco hasta llegar al pequeño bar que tenía el departamento.

—Se acabo, Ino— puso las manos sobre la barra. No es que le doliera terminar con aquella mujer, eras solo que a esas alturas de su vida aún no comprendía cómo es que se había involucrado con ella, se arrepentía de eso. Le dolía que hubiera sido tan débil como para caer ante Ino, se sentía miserable por haber traicionado a Hinata, por haber traicionado el amor que le tenía. Recordaba casi con asco el día en que se dejó envolver por ella, el día en que se dejó vencer por sus problemas y por su falta de decisión. Y aunque al principio le había parecido excitante aquella aventura, ahora solo la veía como un obstáculo para salvar su matrimonio. Y no es que odiara a esa mujer que ahora tenía enfrente, sabía que ella no tenía toda la culpa, pero le resultaba más fácil pensar que ella era la causa de todo lo malo de su vida.

—Si tú lo quieres— contestó acercándose a él nuevamente—así será.

Sasuke tomó su saco y estaba dispuesto a irse, a cerrar esa etapa en su vida, a esperar que Hinata lo perdonara, que él mismo se perdonara.

—Espera—le llamó Ino. Él se detuvo un tanto impaciente—antes de irte debo decirte algo.

—Si quieres quedarte con el departamento puedes hacerlo—le dijo mientras se encaminaba nuevamente a la salida.

—Sabes que nunca ha sido mi intención sacarte dinero—Sasuke se detuvo nuevamente—no lo necesito, tengo de sobra.

—¿Entonces?

La chica se puso tras él y acercó su boca al oído del pelinegro, éste, al escuchar lo que le decía, perdió el color de su rostro. Abrió los ojos mostrando sorpresa mientras la rubia se alejaba. Le tomó varios minutos reaccionar, y, cuando lo hizo, salió dejando a Ino viéndolo partir, pero sin quitar de su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Volverás, Sasuke— susurró para ella misma— y esta vez no querrás irte

.

.

.

_Continuara…_

_._

_Bien otro capítulo más, esta vez es más corto que los anteriores, pero no puedo hacerlos más largos (bueno si puedo pero no quiero jeje) así esta pensaba la historia y si los alargo se me complicarías las cosas._

_Me despido agradeciendo de antemano sus comentarios._

_Hasta la próxima._


	5. Chapter 5

_Encuentros y decepciones._

.

.

.

Sirvió su segunda copa de whisky en menos de diez minutos. La agitó entre sus dedos jugando con aquel recipiente mientras veía divertido a su rubia amiga que se encontraba sentada frente a él.

— ¿Es en serio, Ino?— preguntó al ver la cara de fastidio y pesadez en aquella mujer.

Esta desvió su rostro molesta, sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevo a la boca, necesitaba tranquilizarse y en ese momento el cigarro era la única cosa que podía lograrlo, más no alcanzó ni siquiera a prenderlo pues una mano lo alejó de su boca.

—Deberías de dejar esto— le dijo mientras botaba aquel rollo blanco en el cesto de basura—sobre todo ahora.

—Deja de fastidiarme, Shikamaru— murmuró – no es gracioso...

—Claro que si— siguió el mencionado— solo que no puedes apreciarlo porque tú eres la afectada…

Resopló cansada, sus azules ojos mostraban tristeza y algo de dolor.

Shikamaru Nara era su mejor amigo, se conocían desde la infancia, era el único que la entendía y soportaba, a quien le confiaría su vida. Era dueño de un laboratorio farmacéutico. Alto y de semblante amable pero perezoso, de cabellera negra que siempre llevaba amarrada en una coleta alta. Lo único que salía de los labios de aquel chico era un "_problemático"_ y aun así nunca dudaba en ayudarle. Mas que su amigo, su hermano, y su conciencia. Nunca temía decirle las cosas como eran, y a pesar de que ella rara vez le hacía caso era el único que podía persuadirla de hacer una locura aunque ahora estaba seguro que no prestaría atención a nada de lo que dijera.

No pretendía juzgarla, con el tiempo había aprendido a comprenderla. Ino era una chica rica, bella, inteligente, hija única de uno de los empresarios más influyentes del país. A su edad se suponía que debía estar ya casada pero siendo ella terca, había negado a su padre toda posibilidad de contraer matrimonio solo por su posición económica.

Era en cierto modo una chica romántica, que buscaba el amor verdadero, aquel amor de cuento donde ella era la dulce doncella esperando a su valiente príncipe. No buscaba un hombre rico, ni poderoso, ni atractivo, quería lo que suponía toda chica quería, a alguien que la quisiera, sin importar nada.

Pero la vida le había plantado frente a ella a un hombre como Sasuke, casado, con una vida ya hecha, y estaba frustrada por eso, porque se valoraba tanto como para no aceptar ser la amante de nadie, porque era Ino Yamanaka, y la otrora libre y orgullosa heredera se había convertido en alguien que aceptaba las migajas de cariño que Sasuke le daba y se veía envuelta en una pelea por alguien que sabía que no la elegiría y veía aquella batalla donde solo ella peleaba como algo ruin... pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía simplemente esperar a que él se enamorara de ella, no podía aceptar que él la dejara simplemente así, ni tampoco quería ser siempre la "otra". Sí no era con él sentía que con nadie lograría ser feliz.

Observó aquella habitación, no era grande ni bien adornada, era simple, con solo un escritorio y una silla, los cientos de libros ahí guardados daba un aspecto melancólico.

— ¿Qué harás?— preguntó más seriamente Shikamaru volviendo a su asiento frente a la rubia.

—Esperar — susurró, mientras cruzaba la pierna y miraba a su amigo sonriendo. Aunque parecía feliz un aura de melancolía envolvía sus bellos ojos, a Shikamaru le pareció que estaba insegura de lo que debía hacer.

—A decir verdad, no puedo dejar de pensar que todo esto no va contigo, siempre fuiste muy cuidadosa, y si mal no recuerdo juraría que no era tu intención…

— No es como tú crees—lo interrumpió algo molesta— no estaba en mis planes, pero igual me beneficia— volvió su mirada al frente para evitar seguir con aquella platica pues detestaba los sermones.

—Aun así… sabes que no dejara a su esposa… —Shikamaru no temía decirle las cosas tal como eran, no era de los que andaban dulcificando las palabras.

Ella sonrió con algo de malicia, y él solo suspiró, sí, conocía a su amiga, conocía tan bien aquel amor casi enfermizo que tenia por Sasuke Uchiha, y sabía que era capaz de todo. Movió la cabeza negativamente, ¿Qué podía decirle para que ella viera lo que hacía? ¿Qué podía hacer para convencerla de alejarse de él?

—Conozco a Sasuke— explicó levantándose y tomando su bolso para irse— sé que me buscara… ahora si me permites, quede de verme con una amiga.

Salió dejando a su amigo preocupado, sabía que no era mala persona, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a tener lo que quería que muchas veces dejara dolor a su paso, la había levantado de tantas caídas y aun así parecía no querer entender. Le molestaba de alguna manera ese carácter suyo, tan obstinado. Había pasado ya los límites de la conciencia, lo sabía, de todo eso no saldría nada bueno y presentía que Ino se llevaría la peor parte.

.

.

.

Firmaba de mala gana y casi sin darse cuenta todos aquellos papeles que se había atrasado en revisar. Leía algunas líneas y procedía al siguiente. No tenía ganas de leer, además de que aquellos papeles debían haber pasado antes por manos de Itachi y si llegaban a las de él significaba que estaban en perfecto orden.

En ocasiones odiaba que fuera así. Era como si el mundo le gritara en la cara que, como siempre, Itachi era superior a él. Pero en esta ocasión no sentía eso, por raro que pareciera, y es que su mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas, en otros asuntos, en otras personas.

Cerró aquella carpeta fastidiado, se apoyó en los codos para poder descasar su cabeza. Odiaba los conflictos, y las encrucijadas, odiaba no saber qué hacer, odiaba sentir miedo, temor, culpa, y en ese momento de su vida era todo lo que sentía.

Tenía ya dos semanas que había terminado su relación con Ino pero aun así su mente no dejaba de repetirle que debía buscarla y le repetía sin cesar, sin cansancio las últimas palabras que le dijera ella ¿sería cierto? quería creer que era una mentira para retenerlo, pero no dejaba de sentir curiosidad, y se odiaba aún más por eso.

Quería que fuera mentira para poder así cerrar ese capítulo amargo, ¿Por qué insistía en querer saber a ciencia cierta si no le había mentido?

Ese tema a pesar de creerlo cerrado hace mucho ahora renacía con mas fuerza. Aquella ilusión de antaño que creía nunca volver a sentir ahora la sentía tan real.

En casa tampoco las cosas habían mejorado. Al parecer las cosas que Hinata se habían arreglado, pero la notaba distante, distraída, ¿o tal vez era la culpa que sentía que notaba al mundo así? azotó con impaciencia su pluma en el escritorio.

No quería estar allí, se sentía asfixiado, pero tampoco quería regresar a su casa. Tenía que tomar una decisión y cuanto antes, su estabilidad emocional estaba en juego, y no solo eso, su matrimonio… eso le dolía más aun. No se imaginaba su vida sin Hinata, no concebía que ella tomara sus cosas y se fuera, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Ignorar la situación? No podía su mente parecía no querer olvidar.

Tomó su saco dispuesto a irse, a cualquier lugar, no importaba, debía pensar, relajarse.

— ¿Se retira, licenciado?— preguntó extrañada su secretaria al verlo salir a esa hora.

—Cálcela todas mis citas— explicó mientras pasaba.

—Pero, licenciado… dentro de una hora está programada un reunión con el presidente de la compañía, además de una junta con…

— ¿No escuchó, señorita?— la voz de Sasuke sonó tan seca que la aludida dio un paso atrás— cancele todo…

Volvió su mirada al frente avanzando dejando a su secretaria con un mohín en la boca, definitivamente ese trabajo era el mas pesado de todos, ella organizaba su agenda, y él solo la desbaratada en un segundo dejándole todo el paquete.

.

.

.

—Es extraño que me invites a beber— soltó Naruto mientras bebía un poco de aquel liquido y arrugaba un poco su rostro.

No estaba acostumbrado a tomar, no le gustaba, pero lo hacía cuando la ocasión lo requería y al parecer esta era la ocasión después de todo no era común que Sasuke lo llamara y lo invitara.

Sasuke no contestó, bebió sin apuro alguno el licor que había pedido, dejó que el sabor inundara su boca, tampoco hubiera deseado invitar al rubio, pero después de todo era su mejor amigo.

— ¿Pasó algo?— se aventuró a preguntar al ver que pedía su tercer vaso. El lugar no era grande, y estaba a medio llenar. La mesa que habían elegido era una de las del fondo.

— ¿Cómo está Sakura?— Naruto se sorprendió de aquella pregunta, cierto que eran amigos pero nunca le había preguntado nunca acerca de su esposa.

—Bien… — contestó desconfiado, observando fijamente a Sasuke quien mantenía la vista clavada en su vaso.

—Ah— el sonido de aquella respuesta sonaba tan indiferente que podía deslumbrar que algo quería decirle y no sabía por dónde empezar ¿algo de Sakura?

Naruto dejó su bebida, mientras Sasuke ya tomaba su sexto vaso, era raro ver tomar tanto a su amigo.

— ¿Estás bien?

Sasuke dejo su vaso en la mesas, mientras sostenía su mano sobre su barbilla, aun cuando ya llevaba tomando demasiado no perdía su temple en el rostro, su mirada dura e inexpresiva. Y aun así Naruto presentía que quería decirle algo, debía ser algo sumamente difícil, lo conocía tan bien que incluso podía adivinar a donde iba aquella plática, pues sabía que solo había un tema que lo podía descolocar tanto.

—Sasuke, puedes decirme lo que sea, yo te ayudare…

—Engañe a Hinata—soltó de repente— le fui infiel.

Quedó absortó tratando de entender lo que acababa de escuchar ¿era su imaginación o realmente Sasuke le acabada de decir que le había faltado a Hinata?

El silencio pareció eterno y abrumador. Naruto solo podía quedarse así, mirando a su amigo esperando tal vez que éste sonriera o le dijera algo que desistiera de lo que acababa de escuchar, mientras que Sasuke pareció no prestar atención, mas bien sentía un poco de alivio al haber dicho tal acción, sentía como el peso de la culpa se iba un poco. No es que buscara la redención en aquella confesión, ni siquiera buscaba un consejo ni nada, solo quería decirlo… decírselo a alguien, saber que tan mal sonaba y se asqueo él mismo al comprender que era incluso peor de lo que pensaba. Seguramente Naruto gritaría cosas innecesarias, tal vez incluso lo golpearía, no importaba, necesitaba dar ese paso, saberse capaz de decirlo, primero a él y después a su esposa.

—Oye, — susurró Naruto atrayendo su atención. Levantó apenas la mirada encontrándose con una sonrisa forzada de su amigo, — déjate de bromas…

—No tengo tiempo de bromear contigo ¿crees que te llamaría para algo tan estúpido?

Sintió su garganta secarse, abrió un poco la boca tratando de sacar un sonido, pero la sorpresa no lo dejaba exponer una idea ¿acaso su mejor amigo le acababa de confesar una infidelidad? ¿Era posible que él, Sasuke Uchiha hubiera tenido el valor de engañar a su mujer?

Incluso en las cosas estúpidas que sabía que podía hacer Sasuke, esa no estaba en la lista ¿acaso no era Hinata a la única mujer que Sasuke necesitaba? ¿No era eso lo que había dicho en la boda? Ni siquiera sabía si debía gritarle, regañarlo o simplemente quedarse ahí y escuchar si tenía algo más que agregar, su cabeza estaba dándole vueltas.

—Con Ino…— terminó de decir Sasuke bebiendo de golpe lo último que quedaba en el vaso.

¿Con Ino? Aquel nombre era familiar en Naruto, no solo en él, en Sakura e incluso en la misma Hinata.

Se suponía que debía decir algo pero no había nada que decir, podía gritar, claro, pero poco serviría, seguramente Sasuke ya estaba perdido, si había tenido la osadía de decírselo era porque simplemente no tenia salida alguna y consideraba eso un caso perdido.

No sabía que paso continuaba, ¿Apoyarlo? ¿Reclamarle? ¿Gritarle? ¿Preguntarle el motivo? Él no era Hinata, y todo lo que le dijera no serviría de nada, Sasuke no era ya un niño y sabía las consecuencias de todo lo que había hecho.

— ¿Y qué sigue?— encontró aquello ojos negros sorprendidos de aquella pregunta, sin duda alguna no esperaba que lo tomara así, pero Naruto sabía que ya tenía suficiente con su conciencia así que no deseaba empeorar su de por si ya complicada vida.

—Debo irme—se paró dispuesto a retirarse, no quería explicar nada, ni escuchar sermones, tampoco quería a Naruto sobre él tratando de animarlo o algo.

No tuvo la intención de seguirlo, sentía decepción por el Uchiha, se conformó con quedarse allí sentado bebiendo lo poco que le quedaba en el vaso.

.

.

.

Hojeó la revista por segunda vez, aunque ya no leía nada, ni siquiera prestaba atención a las fotografías mostradas. Miraba de vez en cuando el reloj, las horas parecían ir con mas calma que de costumbre, no tenía ya nada que hacer, simplemente esperar paciente, a que pasara el día, que llamara alguien, que ocurriera algo, lo que sea, su vida se había vuelto tan monótona que le asfixiaba el solo hecho de permanecer ahí, su vida se reducía a eso, a estar contantemente esperando algo que ni siquiera ella sabía lo que era.

Cerró los ojos suavemente, pensar en Sasuke era algo habitual también, pensar en que estaba haciendo, si él también pensaba en ella, si su vida era tan aburrida como la de ella. La sensación de vacío se hacía cada vez más latente, y no era exclusivamente cuando estaba sola, se supone que a pesar de eso, el solo recuerdo de su marido debería reconfortarla, pero no era así, al contrario, de un tiempo para la fecha lo único que lograba era estar más nerviosa que nunca.

La actitud de Sasuke no era la misma, cierto que nunca fue cariñoso al extremo, ni tampoco era de los que andaban diciendo que la amaba todas horas, si era sincera con ella misma eran contadas las ocasiones que él le había dicho un "_te amo"_ y nunca había sido problema, nunca sintió la necesidad de escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de él, porqué a falta de palabras había aprendido a saber lo que pensaba y quería con solo verlo a los ojos, con solo ver sus acciones, pero… ¿Por qué entonces ahora si quería escucharlas? Ahora no le bastaba que durmiera con ella, que la abrazara por las noches, que llegara a la casa, ahora ni siquiera cuando la besaba sentía ese sentimiento de antaño.

Ahora todo parecía tan frio y distante, le parecía que trataba de ocultar algo, que a pasar de estar con ella estaba ausente, y no sabía que pensar, no sabía que quería, no podía adivinar su sentir. Más bien ella no quería sentir lo que sentía, no quería creer que Sasuke marcara esa distancia, no quería entender que quizás era ella la del problema y no él, _"el amor acaba_", le había dicho en una ocasión una amiga, ¿era posible que Sasuke hubiera dejado de quererla? Sí, lo sabía, era posible, a pesar de que le había jurado que la amaba tal como era, con todos los defectos que tenia, a pesar de que nunca le había reprochado nada, era posible que buscara algo más, lo que ella no podía darle, lo que tanto anhelaba ¿Por qué tenía que sacrificar ese deseo por ella? ¿Por qué ella era tan egoísta como para querer retenerlo a su lado aun sabiendo que dejarlo ir sin lamentos era lo mejor para él? ¿Qué clase de persona era, que pensaba en ella, solo en ella? Supo tal vez desde el inicio que aquella felicidad no podía durar para siempre, a través de los años sintió como una barrera empezó a formarse entre ellos, pero la ignoró. Ignoró las señales que le indicaban claramente que su matrimonio no iba bien y ahí estaban las consecuencias, un Sasuke ausente y una Hinata perdida.

Había olvidado su cumpleaños, si todo fuera como antes no le hubiera importado. Si solo se comportara como antes no le tomaría ningún sentimentalismo a ese detalle, le hubiera echado la culpa al trabajo, al estrés, a lo que sea. Se sentía tonta por pensar en eso. Sasuke era un hombre de pocas palabras y así estaba bien porque se daba a entender, era conciso con ideas claras, sin dar tantos rodeos, en cambio ella necesitaba cien palabras para expresar lo que él decía en veinte. ¿No se supone que si él ya le había dicho en su cara que no tenía nada, ella debería creerle? ¿Por qué entonces no sentía esa tranquilidad?

La sola idea de que pudiera estar engañándola la hería, porqué antes nunca se lo hubiera planteado, nunca lo hubiera pensado y jamás se lo hubiera preguntado… una amante… parecía lejano el día en que nunca se había planteado esa posibilidad.

Se paró para tratar de despejar su mente, tanto silencio tal vez le estaba afectando, quería creer que todo estaba bien que tarde o temprano Sasuke cruzaría la puerta y actuaria como siempre, que sus pensamientos el día de mañana le avergonzarían y que Sasuke le diría que todo estaba bien, que la amaba… necesitaba tanto esas palabras, necesitan escucharlas de él… necesitaba creerlas.

Unas risas del exterior detuvieron su andar, sonrió un poco al reconocerlas, bajo los dos escalones que había subido para abrir… tal vez ese suceso era lo que estaba esperando todo el día para cambiar su sentir.

—Oh, Hinata— Sakura alzó la mano derecha mientras que con la otra señalaba a su acompañante, Hinata sonrió ampliamente al reconocerla—mira quien está aquí…

Hinata avanzó otro tanto, abrazando a las recién llegadas.

—Hinata— susurró después del abrazo— no has cambiado nada…

—Tu tampoco… Ino.

.

.

.

—Ey, Itachi— Kakashi llamó a su amigo al verlo tan distraído. No era común en él estar tan desconectado del mundo, mucho menos en su trabajo— ¿estás aquí?

Itachi colocó sus manos en el escritorio. No era que detestara su trabajo de hecho era lo único que le gustaba de su vida, pero no sentía ya deseos de escuchar cifras y problemas.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa?— preguntó su acompañante— Sasuke no está, así que las dos juntas se cancelaran, descansa. Mañana será otro día…

—Kakashi… —se levantó de su asiento para caminar frente a su ventana, llevando ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Su amigo lo observó sin moverse, ¿hace cuanto conocía a los Uchiha? Mucho tiempo, y los conocía tan bien, mas aun a Itachi, sabía lo que pensaba, lo que quería, lo que sentía… — Qué me sienta feliz… el querer que se derrumbe, que pierda todo, que sufra, que sienta que se equivocó, que me necesite… ¿me hace un desalmado?¿de verdad soy tan ruin?

Escuchó un suspiro por parte de Kakashi, mientras caminaba a la salida y detenerse.

—Tú sabes mejor que nadie la respuesta… — sacó aquel libro que siempre cargaba y lo abrió , miro de soslayo a Itachi que seguía clavado en el mismo sitio— pero, está es la oportunidad que esperabas ¿no? —Sonrió mientras leía algunas líneas de su libro— así que… tienes dos opciones, las mismas que tuviste hace tiempo… es tu decisión si lo eres o no.

Lo dejo ahí, mirando fuera de su edificio. Itachi sonrió de lado con algo de lastima.

—Sí… sin duda lo soy… perdóname, Sasuke…

.

.

.

_Continuara…_

.

.

_Ok, se que merezco todos los insultos habidos y por haber, y no puedo hacer más que disculparme. Cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había actualizado este fic y no fue por descuido si no por falta de tiempo, esperó me comprendan ya que tengo que trabajar para subsistir y a veces no tengo tiempo de nada._

_Y bueno creo todos ya saben lo que le dijo Ino a Sasuke, y lamentablemente Hinata se enterara de todo en el próximo capítulo así que tengan paciencia les prometo que el próximo no demorara tanto como este._

_Bien, también me disculpó por los errores cometidos, la persona que me ayudaba a corregir ha abandonado fanfiction así que ando en busca de un Beta._

_Después de este largo discurso ahora sí, me despido esperando volver pronto._

_Y ya saben que cualquier comentario es bienvenido o cualquier idea nunca está de más. _

_Hasta la próxima._


	6. Chapter 6

Verdades, mentiras.

.

.

.

—Llegué hace unos meses. —Relató la rubia mientras era observada por sus dos amigas—Perdón por no decírselos antes. El trabajo me tiene ocupada todo el tiempo.

—Mentirosa—recriminó Sakura con algo de seriedad y burla en el tono de su voz—. ¿Tan ocupada como para no hacernos al menos una llamada?

—Ya dije que lo siento—sonrió infantilmente Ino.

Realmente le agradaba estar allí. Las tres se habían conocido en la universidad, pero habían elegido carreras diferentes por lo que no se veían muy a menudo.

—Sakura tiene razón, Ino—Hinata se metió en la plática tratando de no sonar muy acusadora—. Hemos sido amigas por mucho tiempo, creo que merecíamos al menos una llamada…

—Bien, bien. Tienen razón. Me disculpo nuevamente, pero ya, olvidemos esto. Cuéntenme, ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo está Naruto? Seguro sigue siendo el mismo de siempre.

Aquella plática siguió, de vez en cuando se escuchaba la clara risa de Hinata o los gritos de Sakura mezclados con la estrepitosa voz de Ino.

Hinata se sentía como si estuviera en la preparatoria, como si tuviera dieciséis, hablando de incoherencias, de cosas triviales, riendo al recordar lo que había hecho en aquel entonces, sintiéndose en calma.

Si era sincera tendría que aceptar que Ino nunca fue una amiga tan cercana como lo fue Sakura y también sabía que ellas eran quizás más unidas que con ella, después de todo habían sido amigas desde la infancia.

—Y dime, Ino—Sakura calmó un poco la risa que tenia para poder hablar—, ¿has decidido ya sentar cabeza?... mira que eres una de las últimas solteras de nuestra generación. ¿Pasó algo interesante con ese chico con el que salías?

Ino sonrió al escuchar la pregunta mientras se acomodaba en cabello tras la oreja.

—En realidad tengo una noticia que darles…

Ambas chicas le miraron extrañadas.

Ino sonreía un poco. Tocó superficialmente la orilla de su vaso mientras colocaba su otra mano sobre su mejilla.

— ¿Qué cosa, Ino? —preguntó sumamente intrigada Sakura acercándose un poco más a ella.

La rubia posó su mirada en Hinata, quien esperaba también curiosa lo que tenía que decirles.

Sonrió con algo de melancolía, desde que recordaba Hinata había sido así; tan calmada, a diferencia de ella y Sakura. Siempre estudiando, siendo buena amiga, y buena hermana.

Entonces sintió el cosquilleo de la culpa, se sintió mal de estar allí con ella, fingiendo, pero a pesar de todo feliz, podía más su alegría que cualquier avistamiento de culpa.

—Vamos, Ino —apresuró Sakura —, no lo hagas de emoción…

.

.

No tenía idea de qué tanto de tiempo le había tomado llegar allí, pero suponía que demasiado pues cuando había salido del bar aún estaba el día y cuando se estacionó frente a su casa la noche ya se había hecho presente.

Había manejado por las calles sin siquiera percatarse qué ruta tomaba. El olor a alcohol podía percibirlo en su boca. Tan encimado estaba en sus propios pensamientos que poco le importó su seguridad. Manejar tomado era algo que no hacía nunca, no era tan inconsciente como para poner en riesgo su vida por unos tragos, lo que le salvó fue que era un excelente conductor, de lo contrario seguramente a esa hora estaría estampado en cualquier pared.

Se detuvo para admirar un poco las ventanas. Miró su reloj; ya eran las once de la noche. Abrió despacio la puerta encontrando todas las luces apagadas. Era raro. Hinata por lo general lo esperaba en la sala, sin importar lo noche que llegara.

Varias veces la había encontrado dormida en el sofá, con un libro entre sus manos, noches que se arrepentía sobremanera de haberlas vivido. Subió despacio las escaleras sin tener la mente en calma.

Se sorprendió al encontrarla dormida plácidamente sobre la cama. No parecía como las veces anteriores cuando el sueño parecía sorprenderla, sino al contrario, en esta ocasión parecía que había predispuesto dormirse, no esperarlo.

Sasuke sintió un cosquilleo que no supo definir si era malestar, incomodidad, sorpresa o tal vez todo junto. Sí, recordaba haberle dicho que no debía esperarlo despierta, que debía dormir a sus horas, que no se preocupara por él, pero ahora que la encontraba así parecía que el hábito de verla sobre el sofá, como el perro que espera a su amo, era algo que en su interior encontraba gratificante.

Tal vez ella ya estaba cansada de esperarlo, no lo sabía. Tomó un baño rápido, apestaba a alcohol aunque no estaba borracho, se metió a la cama tratando de no despertarla.

La respiración pausada de Hinata lo entretuvo un poco, había tomado la resolución de decirle todo a Hinata al día siguiente. La abrazó por la espalda y la apegó a él pensando que tal vez era la última noche que podía hacerlo. Sabía que no debía guardar ninguna esperanza de que ella le perdonara lo que había hecho, así pues se dispuso a dormir sin pensar mucho.

.

.

Amanecía cuando Hinata se despertó. Miró el reloj; aún era muy temprano. Cerró sus ojos otra vez aunque los volvió a abrir un minuto más tarde. Intentó levantarse cuando el brazo de Sasuke la jaló hacia él.

—No te levantes. Quédate otro rato—Hinata se extrañó al escuchar eso. El tono de Sasuke por lo general era autoritario y en esta ocasión se escuchaba un tanto suplicante, además de que Sasuke nunca parecía querer quedarse más tiempo acostado. Él cumplía siempre con su horario de oficina.

—Llegarás tarde a la oficina. —Dijo aunque no intentó levantarse, al contrario, se acurrucó al lado de su marido—.Kakashi te reprenderá.

Sasuke no contestó, de un movimiento se puso sobre ella besándola casi con desesperación, acariciándola sin ningún pudor, mientras que Hinata trataba de seguir aquel ritmo casi salvaje con el que Sasuke le hacía el amor, aunque en esta ocasión él parecía un poco distinto.

En un destello en el que ella abrió los ojos le pareció que Sasuke sufría, en aquel mar de placer le pareció ver una chispa de insatisfacción en él, algo que nunca había percibido.

.

Hinata permaneció acostada tratando de recuperar la respiración, a su lado su marido parecía igual. A su memoria vino nuevamente la imagen de Sasuke, con esa mirada que nunca le había visto.

Se le ocurrió que tal vez se la había imaginado. Giró un poco la cabeza para poder ver a Sasuke, que permanecía acostado su lado, observando el techo, con la mirada perdida.

Se incorporó un poco tratando de ver bien el rostro de su marido, Sasuke también volteó a verla. Su rostro inexpresivo contrastaba con el mirar de sus ojos, que Hinata pensó que había imaginado, pero no; seguía allí.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—se atrevió a preguntar, forzando una sonrisa que estuvo segura que no había conseguido.

Sasuke volteó el rostro nuevamente al techo, después de unos segundos se sentó totalmente y empezó a vestirse.

Hinata se acercó y lo abrazó recargando su pecho a la espalda aún desnuda del Uchiha.

—Si pasa algo, dime. Sea lo que sea lo resolveremos juntos—besó aquel hombro desnudo mientras él asentía levemente.

Al cambiarse completamente le pareció ver que Sasuke titubeaba un poco antes de decidir salir.

—Te espero abajo—dijo él antes de cerrar la puerta suavemente.

.

.

Naruto se despertó más temprano de lo normal. Sus ojeras decían que no había dormido lo suficiente. Aquella confesión de Sasuke aún seguía en su mente. Algo le decía que faltaba poco para que la bomba explotara.

Se preguntaba qué parte resultaría más afectada. No dudaba que Sasuke era un hombre fuerte, pero estaba seguro que también sufría con eso, ni hablar de Hinata, de solo pensar que su torpe amigo le causaría aquel daño irreparable lo hacía querer golpear a su casi hermano hasta cansarse. Hinata era una persona que se daba fácilmente a querer, le dolía, pero no dudaría en expresarle toda la razón si decidía a dejar para siempre a Sasuke.

El timbre de la entrada lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró extrañado la entrada. Su reloj aún no marcaba siquiera las nueve. Pensó por un minuto que tal vez era Sasuke o Hinata así que abrió sin preguntar quién era.

—Naruto, ¡cuánto tiempo!—se sorprendió al sentir lo brazos de aquella mujer sobre él—, perdona por venir tan temprano, pero quedé de verme con Sakura y…

—Ino —murmuró saliendo de su asombro.

—Qué lento eres, — le recriminó la rubia entrando a la casa—. Después haremos una fiesta si quieres, ¿está lista Sakura?

Naruto cerró la puerta, miraba a la recién llegada como si fuera un fantasma.

—Quedamos de ir con Hinata y Sakura al centro comercial—continuó Ino sin fijarse demasiado en Naruto—y como me queda más cerca tu casa pasé primero a recoger a tu esposa, después iremos con…

— ¿Cómo puedes actuar como si no pasara nada? —el rubio no aguantó más aquella pregunta. No soportaba ver a Ino tan fresca, hablando de Hinata como si fueran amigas, como si ella no tuviera que ver con Sasuke, como si no estuviera causando un problema.

—No entiendo de lo que hablas—Ino se volvió sorprendida a ver a Naruto, quien la observaba molesto.

—Claro que entiendes lo que pasa…

—Ya veo—Ino suspiró un poco, adivinando el motivo—, así que ya sabes lo que pasa. ¿Él te lo dijo?

Naruto cerró los puños para poder contener le coraje que sentía ¿Cómo podía Ino estar tan tranquila? ¿Es que acaso no tenía ni el más mínimo remordimiento?

—Pues si ya lo sabes no puedo hacer nada. Por supuesto estás en la posición de juzgar si quieres, pero si no sabes cómo pasaron las cosas te recomiendo que no digas nada.

— ¿Cómo pudiste, Ino? Hinata es tu amiga. Ella te considera una amiga, después de todo lo que pasaron juntas…

—Yo siempre he estado enamorada de Sasuke—se defendió la rubia— y nunca tuve la intención de hacer nada. Siempre supe que este amor era algo que no podía ser y estaba bien con eso… pero Sasuke se me acercó. Él fue el que empezó todo...— lo decía de una forma que Naruto no sabía si lo que decía era cierto o no—. No pretendo ser la víctima. Hinata no tiene porqué enterarse. Lo mío con Sasuke ya es cosa del pasado.

El Uzumaki iba a decirle algo cuando Sakura apareció, observó extrañada aquella mirada de desolación en Ino y a Naruto, que parecía irritado.

— ¿Pasa algo? —se acercó. La tensión podía sentirse en ellos.

—Nada, mujer. Solo platicábamos—se apresuró a decir la rubia, sonriendo—.¿Qué haces vestida todavía?

—Es cierto—Sakura dio un pequeño salto—, espérame cinco minutos—.Acto seguido corrió a su habitación olvidando lo que había visto.

—Escucha, Naruto—Ino volvió a mirarle—, entiendo que estés molesto, pero esto no te incumbe. Sasuke y yo somos adultos. No le puse una pistola en la cabeza. Si tú no dices nada no veo en que vaya a afectar a Hinata.

Naruto guardo silencio no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Cierto, Sasuke era ya un adulto, pero aun así… Hinata, ella más que nadie le preocupaba; antes, cuando Sasuke le había dicho lo de Ino, supo que le diría la verdad a Hinata.

Sasuke podría ser absolutamente todo lo frío que se podía imaginar, pero sin duda, si tenía alguna debilidad esa era Hinata. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido para que tuviera la osadía de tener una amante? Si Sasuke no lo decía ¿él tendría el valor de decirlo? Por un lado traicionar a su amigo, la confianza que le había tenido, y por el otro dejar que Hinata viviera en ese engaño, ella tampoco lo merecía.

No volvió a hablar, Ino tampoco. Ambos de pie, esperaron a que Sakura regresara.

.

.

Encontró a Sasuke en la sala. Le había costaba bastante bajar, ni siquiera ella sabía por qué tenía tanto miedo de estar de nuevo con él. En la noche lo había sentido tan cerca que se había asustado, porque en su mente aquellos ojos volvieron a presentarse, y sentía que la respuesta a su pregunta por fin se resolvería.

Se puso tras él sin decir nada y sin hacer ruido.

— ¿Por qué no te acercas? —dijo él sin voltear.

No se sorprendió. Sasuke parecía tener el don de saber dónde estaba siempre. Se acercó a pasos cortos. Sasuke se sorprendió al verla arreglada como si fuera a salir.

— ¿Vas a algún lado?

—Oh, sí—Hinata reaccionó. Recobró su calma habitual—.Ayer llegaste tan de noche que se me olvidó decirte, ¡Ino volvió a la ciudad! Vino a verme ayer con Sakura y quedamos hoy de ir de comprar.

Sonrió de manera infantil, quería de algún modo desviar el tema. Alejarse de Sasuke, salir de casa. Presentía que si se quedaba algo malo ocurriría. Se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? ¿De qué? ¿Qué era esa sensación que no la dejaba?

—Hinata…

—Y también ¿adivina? —Hinata se volvió a él — ¡Ella está embarazada!

Sasuke abrió ligeramente los ojos. Sintió la garganta secarse. Pudo ver aquella chispa de alegría en los ojos de su mujer, revuelta con tristeza.

— ¿No es fantástico, Sasuke?—Hinata abrazó a su marido—. Ella siempre decía que no quería hijos y ayer estaba tan feliz de saber que sería madre… no cabe duda de que la maternidad cambia a las personas…

Calló un momento. Un nudo en la garganta se le formó. Se separó de Sasuke para poder respirar y calmarse.

—No me hagas caso, yo…

—Es mío—dijo Sasuke casi autónomamente.

— ¿He? —Hinata se volvió encarando a Sasuke sin comprenderle — ¿Qué cosa?

—El hijo de Ino… es mío.

.

.

_Continuara_

_._

_._

_Y después de un tiempo dejándolos colgados reaparezco… mal, muy mal ya lo sé. No tengo una excusa apropiada por lo que me dedicare a disculparme por el retraso. No me odien. La buena noticia es que ya estoy trabajando el próximo capítulo y si la suerte me sonríe lo tendrán en quince días o menos, así que sean pacientes._

_Espero que la historia les siga gustando, y que no los haya defraudado, a mí en lo particular me está gustando como se va desarrollando._

_Un agradecimiento especial a Muscari por sus correcciones, por su tiempo ¡y por haber regresado a ayudarme!_

_Mil gracias a los leen y mas aún a los que dejan review, porque me motivan a seguir adelante. Y ya saben, comenten, critiquen, feliciten, hagan sugerencias (las tomare en cuenta) señalen errores, lo que sea es bien recibido (no insultos por favor,)._

_Hasta la próxima_

_Atte. Hinatsu-chan_


	7. Chapter 7

Ni tú ni yo

.

.

.

_El hijo de Ino, es mío…_

Únicamente después de haber dicho aquellas palabras se dio cuenta cuán estúpido había sido. Sólo en el instante en que Hinata hubo abierto los ojos ante aquella confesión supo que algo irremediablemente se había roto para siempre.

Cómo de absurdo sonaban aquellas palabras, cómo de crueles e hirientes, pero, sobre todo, se dio cuenta con horror de que, a pesar de todo, aquellas palabras dejaron sobre el amargo sabor de la traición un leve sabor dulce, de felicidad. Había pasado los últimos días dándole vueltas al asunto, sin saber cómo abordarlo, cómo decirlo. Hinata sin sospecharlo le daba la pauta para confesar aquello que parecía inconfesable.

La primera reacción de ella fue entrecerrar sus ojos intentado darle sentido a las palabras antes dichas, pero algo no tenía sentido, es decir, algo no estaba bien.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó vagamente.

A él pareció que le dieran una bofetada. No quería repetirlo, no quería agregarle más palabras. Podía sentir cómo lo observaba, curiosa de saber la respuesta, era como si el destino estuviera castigándole desde ese instante por lo que había hecho.

Pero de su boca ya nada salió, crispó los puños mientras desviaba su vista a otro punto que no fueran los ojos de su mujer.

El timbre de la casa rompió aquel silencio incómodo, Sasuke no se movió de su lugar así que Hinata corrió a abrir todavía pensando en las palabras dichas.

—Hinata, qué bueno que ya estás lista —gritó Sakura apenas se abrió la puerta, tras ella, Ino desvió un poco la mirada.

—Sí, déjenme… —enmudeció al instante en que sus ojos se toparon con los de la rubia, fue como si verla le revelara aquel panorama antes borroso, dirigió su mirada al vientre de su rubia amiga ante la mirada curiosa de Sakura.

"_Es mío__" ._

Volvió a escuchar las palabras antes dichas, ahora todo tenía sentido.

—Hinata —la voz de Sakura pareció devolverle la respiración—. ¿Estás bien? Estás totalmente pálida…

—Yo…

—Ella no irá —la tajante voz de Sasuke hizo respingar a Sakura y compañía, y tras Hinata, Sasuke apareció imponente. No les dio tiempo de responder nada, cerró la puerta firmemente ante la mirada insólita de la Haruno que poco faltó para que azotara la puerta si no fuera porque la mano firme de la rubia la detuvo.

—Mejor vámonos, parecía que necesitaban hablar.

—Pareces feliz, Ino —susurró al ver la ligera sonrisa que brotaba de los labios de su amiga—. ¿Pasó algo bueno?

Ella la volteó a ver ampliando más su sonrisa.

— ¿Es que una mujer embarazada no puede estar feliz?

.

.

.

Adentro las cosas parecían tomar otra dimensión, Hinata tuvo que sostenerse del respaldo del sillón para qu las piernas no le flaquearan, le costaba respirar.

Ahora deseaba fervientemente no entender aquella frase.

Sasuke esperaba su reacción, que dijera algo, que le gritara, lo abofeteara, lo que fuera sería bueno, una señal que le indicara qué rumbo tomaría todo aquello. Algo que no fuera aquel incomodo silencio que les envolvía.

Quería disculparse, quería explicarle. ¿Cómo? Quería decir todo y negarlo a la vez, quería retractarse y repetir lo que minutos antes había dicho. Pudo ver que Hinata se volvía incluso más pálida de lo que era, los perlados ojos abiertos de par en par, mirándolo, su cuerpo rígido, su boca ligeramente abierta, como preparada para decir algo que no acababa de decidirse a decir.

El silencio era pesado, a ambos les costaba respirar.

—Yo no…

El golpe en su rostro le hizo callar, tocó su mejilla, dolía, sí, pero no por el golpe, sino por la mirada que le brindaba, mezcla de rabia y decepción. Por unos segundos Sasuke estuvo seguro de que se había arrepentido de haberlo golpeado.

Tomó la mano que antes lo había abofeteado, Hinata parecía inmóvil, la acercó a su rostro.

—Si eso te tranquiliza, adelante —dijo.

Pero Hinata no lo escuchaba, la imagen de Ino sonriendo, tocando su vientre, diciéndoles la noticia.

—"_Van a ser tías" —_había dicho el día anterior ante la mirada confusa de ella y Sakura—. _"S__eré madre"._

Habían estallado en júbilo, ¡Ino iba a ser madre!

"_El hijo de Ino… es mío"._

Aquellas frases rondaban su cabeza; Sasuke tendría un hijo.

La tierra se abría bajo sus pies, su mundo se derrumba. La imagen feliz de su matrimonio recibía el golpe que lo derrumbaba completamente. Las grietas que las dudas y el temor que meses antes había arrastrado se abrían completamente ante la confirmación de lo que sospechaba, era peor de lo que suponía, era peor de lo que pudo haberse imaginado.

Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir, Sasuke sintió que se derrumbaría en cualquier instante, quería abrazarla, consolarla, decirle que todo estaría bien.

—Así que, era Ino —dijo después de unos minutos que a ambos le parecieran horas—, cuando no venías… estabas con ella. Cuando no venías a comer, comías con ella. Cuando no podías llegar temprano era por que estabas con ella…

Sentía que en cualquier momento enloquecería, ¿cuántas veces Sasuke había llegado de noche? ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que ir sola a una reunión familiar porque él no podía? ¿Cuántos domingos de "trabajo"?

—No es como lo imaginas…

Hinata quería gritar. Se llevó la mano a su boca tratando de ocultar aquellos gemido de llanto, intentado controlarse.

—¿Porqué, Sasuke? —gimió—. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —intentó acercarse pero ella se alejó rechazando su cercanía—. No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes? —Hinata rió con ironía—, ¿no sabes porqué te acostaste con ella? ¿Y quién lo sabe? ¿Quién?

—Cálmate, hablemos.

—¿Hablar? ¿Quieres hablar? ¿De qué? ¿Vas a contarme los detalles? ¿Vas a decirme qué hotel era tu favorito para ir con ella? —calló por un segundo, recordando—. Claro — repuso—, no eran hoteles, fue a ella a quien le compraste ese departamento ¿no? Por eso esas facturas, por eso esas joyas que compraste… eran para ella.

— No es así…

—No. Ya sé, hablemos de tu paternidad. ¿Quieres que te felicite? ¿Quieres que vayamos a celebrar? ¿Que elijamos entre los dos el nombre?

Hablaba sin poder contenerse, el dolor era grande, Sasuke lo sabía.

Esa mujer que hablaba no se parecía en nada a la Hinata tierna y paciente que conocía, pero no se atrevía a sorprenderse de su cambio, la había herido con algo que sabía que nunca lo perdonaría.

A Hinata las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, sentía un nudo que le dificultaba respirar.

—Sasuke —susurró entrecortadamente, y aquel nombre sonó a reproche, a dolor, a rechazo…—Sasuke… —volvió a repetir como si únicamente aquel nombre pudiera salir de su garganta.

La había traicionado… se había burlado de ella, de sus sentimientos, de su dolor…

El Uchiha veía la espalda de la que era su compañera de vida, la podía oír gemir y la veía temblar ligeramente, estiró su brazo para poder tocarla pero a punto de alcanzarla dejó caer su mano. Se sentía indigno de tocarla siquiera, no quería mancharla más, y a sus pies el abismo entre ellos se abrió tanto que supo en aquel instante que nunca más podría acercarse.

—Perdóname… —murmuró, se dio cuenta de que su voz temblaba. La tomó por los hombros, y la abrazó tratando de que comprendiera que estaba arrepentido, de trasmitirle que también sufría—. Perdóname… — volvió a repetir, pero Hinata parecía que no lo escuchaba—, por favor… —sintió como las manos de ella lo empujaron con fuerza.

—Hinata…

—¡Cállate! —gritó ella con una fuerza que no sabía de dónde la sacaba—, cállate… —gimió levemente—. ¿Que te perdone? ¿Porqué, Sasuke? ¿Porqué? Si ya no querías estar conmigo, debiste decírmelo…

—No, estas mal —la interrumpió—, las cosas no son así, yo no quiero perderte…

—Entonces ¿porqué? ¿Porqué me hiciste esto? ¿Qué hice mal?

Hubiera deseado tener una buena razón, una excusa creíble, pero no la tenía.

— ¿Es porque no puedo darte hijos? —preguntó titubeando ella—. ¿Es por eso?

Quería decirle que no, que no era esa la razón, que nada había influenciado eso… pero no pudo decirle eso, calló. Quizás tenía razón: quería hijos, desde siempre había soñado con una familia, y cuando conoció a Hinata pensó que podría hacer un hogar con ella, pero después de aquel suceso toda esperanza murió… y pretendió que se había conformado, que amaba tanto a su esposa que no le importaba, pero en el fondo lo sabía; se sentí resentido por eso, se sentía incompleto, infeliz, y lo que era peor, Hinata lo sentía también. Por eso no había dudado ni un solo instante en que Ino estuviera embarazada, ni se cuestionó el hecho de que quizás ni siquiera era de él, porque tal vez lo único que buscaba era dejar atrás aquel matrimonio fallido. Hubiera mentido si dijera que no amaba a su esposa, nunca la hubiera dejado, ni siquiera se hubiera planteado aquella posibilidad, pero aquel desliz le daba la oportunidad perfecta, porque entonces él sería el malo, él cargaría con toda la culpa, ella no sería la causa…

Pero al estar en esa situación quería enmendar aquella absurda visión, porque ahora que estaba a nada de perderla sentía que se le iba el aire, sin embargo era demasiado tarde, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Sé que no tengo una excusa para lo que he hecho —comenzó—, comprendo que estés dolida e incluso que ahora me odies, pero si me dejas enmendar este error, si me lo permites, te prometo que nunca…

—No, Sasuke —respondió Hinata secándose las lagrimas—, tú no entiendes… ¿Crees que te odio? ¿Crees que yo puedo sentir eso por ti? Yo te amo… te amo, incluso ahora, este amor que siento por ti desde que te conocí no ha disminuido en nada. Tú… ¿amas a Ino? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¡No, Hinata! por favor…

—Yo… hubiera preferido que me dijeras que no me amas, que te enamoraste de Ino, que fue por ese amor que le tienes el porqué de tu engaño, que al menos este dolor que siento en el pecho no fuera en vano… Pero me dices que me amas, ¿cómo puedo entender ese amor que dices tenerme?

Sasuke hubiera dado la mitad de su vida con gusto si pudiera retroceder tan sólo cinco minutos en el tiempo… únicamente cinco minutos, tan sólo un segundo antes de decir lo que dijo, entonces se mordería la lengua para no decir nada, y sí, sonaba cobarde y estúpido pero estaba dispuesto a dejar a Ino sola con ese supuesto hijo que cargaba en el vientre; o tal vez era la situación tan abrumadora que vivía en ese instante el porqué de sus pensamientos cobardes y ruines.

Hinata se incorporó y se limpio las lagrimas que escurrían en su mejilla. ¿Qué sentido tenía el llorar? ¿Qué ganaría con reclamarle? ¿No era más que obvia la respuesta? Sasuke no era un tonto ni una de las personas que hacían las cosas sin pensarlo, era un hombre frío y hasta cierto punto calculador, era risible el pensar que no sabía cómo cuidarse, era absurdo que un "error" como embarazar a una mujer fuera algo que él hiciera… por lo tanto ¿no era lo más lógico pensar que el embarazo a Ino no era producto de una coincidencia? ¿Qué sentido tenía reclamarle algo que ya estaba hecho? ¿Porqué esperar una explicación donde no la había? Entendió entonces lo que debía hacer.

Sus enrojecidos ojos parecían no tener vida, no tenía nada más que decir, ni más que escuchar, dirigió tambaleante sus pasos a la salida pero la firme mano de su aún esposo la detuvo.

—¿A dónde vas? —peguntó ya sin el firme tono de su voz—. Hablemos.

—Necesito respirar, Sasuke —respondió un poco más serena Hinata—. Yo… me voy de la casa.

Sintió la sangre helarse en sus venas al escuchar aquello, nunca hubiera soñado siquiera con oírlas.

—No… por favor, quédate. Me iré yo, vendré mañana y…

—No entiendes, Sasuke, lo que quiero decir, es que… ¡quiero el divorcio!

Sasuke la soltó suevamente, Hinata volvió a encaminar sus pasos a la salida, antes de cerrar tras de sí la puerta volvió ver a su todavía marido.

—Yo… no te dejo por este engaño —susurró levemente haciendo que Sasuke la mirara a los ojos—. Te amo… te quiero tanto, que te perdono este engaño. Te amo tanto que poco importa esta traición…

—Entonces, nosotros…

—Y es precisamente por eso —lo interrumpió ella—, precisamente por que te amo de esta manera que no deseo verte atado a mí. Tú no me necesitas, no soy la adecuada para ti… pero ¿Era muy egoísta de mi parte el soñar con que yo era suficiente? Sasuke… Ni tú ni yo somos felices de esta manera. El amor no pudo llenar los espacios vacíos de tu corazón. Tú buscas algo que no puedo darte, y yo… sólo quiero que seas feliz, por eso te dejo. Eres muy bueno, durante todo este tiempo me hiciste feliz. No te culpo por tratar de encontrar tu felicidad, sé que si no hago esto tú serías capaz de encadenarte a mí para siempre. Sé que me amas, pero… para ser feliz no basta con sólo amor. Una última cosa te pido, haz que esto valga la pena. Sé feliz, Sasuke. Adiós.

Cerró la puerta suavemente, adentro, Sasuke únicamente escuchaba el eco de aquella última palabra.

_Adiós…_

.

.

Itachi Uchiha era sin duda un hombre exitoso, no importaba qué tema se tocara en una reunión, siempre tenía una frase o una opinión interesante. Podía hábilmente llevar las riendas de su empresa familiar sin problemas, resolver cualquier tipo de contrariedad, nunca se esforzó por una meta realmente, las cosas se le daban bien, era por así decirlo un genio natural.

En el mundo empresarial era conocido por ser un gran estratega, por elevar las ganancias en tiempo récord y cerrar negocios sumamente lucrativos. Su imagen fría e inaccesible le daba un aire de superioridad que parecía inalcanzable.

Sólo aquellas personas que eran cercanas a él sabían que aquella imagen estaba muy alejada de la realidad, pues era un hombre de paz, tranquilo. Si hubiera podido elegir hubiera deseado no haberse involucrado en el mundo empresarial, ni dirigir la empresa que su padre le había legado, deseaba por sobre todas las cosas una familia, un hogar, un lugar donde poder llegar por las tardes y descansar sin preocuparse por más cosas.

Su única familia se reducía a Sasuke y estaban tan distanciados que lo más probable es que nunca pudieran limar sus asperezas.

Ahora tenía ya treinta y dos años, soltero y con una fortuna considerable pero sin nadie con quien compartirla, había pensado muchas veces en su muerte y sin duda todo su capital pasaría a manos de su hermano pequeño, le quería y bien, quería ayudarlo y volver a ser como antes pero de antemano sabía que eso sería prácticamente imposible.

Su vida giraba en torno a su trabajo, pero estaba cansándose, y hartándose. Cada día le resultaba más pesado ir a su oficina y ese día sin duda era desde que se había enterado que Sasuke engañaba a su esposa.

¿Por qué justo ahora?, se preguntaba, justo en ese momento, cuando estaba más que dispuesto a olvidar el pasado… ¿quizás no todo estaba perdido? Resopló cansado, se sentía estúpido, ¿Porqué diablos había conducido hasta la casa de su hermano? ¿Por qué rayos no se atrevía a bajar? Decidido prendió el coche dispuesto a irse, pero una escena lo detuvo, observó como su cuñada salía de la casa, sus pasos parecían indecisos, fue en su encuentro adivinando que algo debía haber pasado.

—Hinata —la llamó cuando estuvo relativamente cerca—. Hinata —volvió a repetir al darse cuanta de que ella no detenía su paso, la tomó del brazo obligándola a detenerse y a verlo—. ¿Qué pa…? — detuvo la pregunta al ver los ojos sin vida que tenía enfrente, y supo de inmediato lo que había pasado.

—Itachi —murmuró ella al verlo—, Itachi… —abrazó al Uchiha como si fuera su única tabla de salvación.

¿Cómo le había hecho para aparentar ser fuerte delante de Sasuke? Ahora sentía todo el peso de sus palabras, ¿dejar a Sasuke? Realmente lo había hecho. El Uchiha la abrazó ligeramente mirando hacia la puerta. ¿Por qué su hermano no salía? No lograba entenderlo, si fuera él… se detuvo en ese pensamiento, no tenía sentido en pensarlo, él era Itachi, no otra persona. El ligero temblor de Hinata lo volvió a la realidad aunque suponía lo que había pasado, no lograba comprender como se había desarrollado todo el asunto.

—Hinata…

—Por favor, Itachi… llévame lejos de aquí.

¿Por qué se sentía feliz de escuchar esas palabras?... Sí, quizás realmente desde hace mucho, deseaba eso.

Llevársela lejos.

.

.

.

continuara...

Bueno, reemplace el capitulo anterior por una razón; la verdad es que creí (erróneamente) que mi beta ya no me lo corregiría (se le olvido que lo envié Snf) pero bueno, el punto es que si me lo corrigió, bueno yo lo subo, ahora más pulido. (tiene lo mismo, solo con menos faltas de ortografía o gramática) bueno, a los que ya lo habian leído ps sorry.

P.D esto me sirve para avisar que el próximo capitulo ya esta terminado, ya lo se lo envié a corregir, así que únicamente espero a que me llegue de vuelta y a publicar.

pro cierto las votaciones van:

Sasuke: 12

Itachi:13

Sola: 3

Oh, bueno esto esta muy cerrado ya que también me comentan que lo que yo decida estará bien... uff. No se preocupen, todavia faltan tres capitulos más antes de cerrar las votaciones.

¿Itachi o Sasuke? ¿o quizas sola? ¡o loq ue yo decida? jaja uff es un final... que no se esperan, Voten!

Próximo Cap:** Empezar de nuevo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Empezar de nuevo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La casa era enorme, la había adquirido justo antes de casarse con Hinata, y la razón para comprar aquella residencia en lugar de un departamento era simple: quería hijos, tres quizás. Ahora se arrepentía de haberla comprado. No tenía hijos, no tenia esposa… no tenia familia. Estaba solo. Más solo que nunca. Y aquella enorme casa únicamente acentuaba más su soledad.

Había deseado fervientemente seguir a su esposa, obligarla a quedarse, suplicarle que no lo dejara, implorarle perdón. La conocía, sabía que si hubiera insistido un poco más, ella hubiera cedido, por amor, por compasión… o por lo que fuera.

Pero sus pies estaban clavados ahí sin poder moverse, y de su garganta ni un sonido salió. Todo estaba perdido y lo que era peor, sentía que de alguna manera era lo mejor.

Había escuchado la voz de Itachi afuera seguido del ruido de un motor, no necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar que se había ido con él. Lo tranquilizaba porque así, al menos, la sentía segura.

Un trago de whisky le humedeció la garganta, seguido de otros más. Sintió el cuerpo caliente al poco rato.

La rabia se apoderó de su persona, veía que todo se burlaba de su desgracia… en aquella fotografía de su boda, parecía mentira pero, en la foto, sus mejillas parecían estar a un milímetro de tocarse, parecía que incluso en la foto se separaban* la aventó al piso. El cristal del marco se hizo añicos, le siguieron los cuadros… los jarrones, ¿para qué quería que su casa estuviera decorada? Aquel destrozo le agotó las fuerzas… sus manos estaban lastimadas. Los efectos del alcohol aunado a esa sensación de miseria lo hacían enojarse más. Hinata lo había dejado, por su culpa, por su estupidez… nadie, excepto él, tenían la culpa, merecía todo lo que le pasaba.

De pronto cómo si recordara algo importante, una sonrisa surcó su rostro y empezó a reír estrepitosamente, jubilosamente… ¿Por qué rayos había estado enojado hace unos minutos? No había motivo, ahora se sentía radiante ¡seria padre! ¿Por qué estar triste? Un hijo suyo… ¿Qué importaba que la madre no fuera su esposa? Un hijo… de él. Un niño que llevaría su sangre, un Uchiha… ¿Qué más daba que Hinata lo hubiera dejado? Ella no lo entendía, él necesitaba un hijo… e Ino iba a dárselo, se sentó en el sillón para descansar, estaba feliz. Eufórico.

_Mañana arreglaré este desorden_, pensó vagamente viendo lo que anteriormente tirara y rompiera. _Mañana será un nuevo día, una nueva vida_… sus ojos se encontraron con aquel ramo de rosas del que no se había percatado, pudo darse cuenta que estaban algo marchitas, lo que indicaba quetenía ya unos días de estar allí, en la sala de su casa, sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia ¿Tan ajeno era de su casa? ¿Así de descuida la tenia? Sonrió de nuevo ¿Qué importaba ahora? Nada. Estaba feliz. Nada perturbaría esa felicidad.

Caminó hacia aquel arreglo, tomó aquella tarjeta que estaba al lado. Leyó su contenido. Subió los ojos al techo mientras arrugaba aquella tarjeta. Si, ya nada importaba.

—Mañana iniciare una nueva vida— susurró bajando su vista al suelo, —mañana será…— pero no pudo continuar, un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió. Trató de recordar el por qué de sus risas. Nada. Quiso volver a reír pero no encontró motivo alguno. Únicamente basto leer aquella nota para recordarle su sufrimiento, su realidad.

—Hinata—Susurró. —Por favor… — Aquellas cuatro paredes fueron testigos de algo que parecía imposible; Sasuke lloraba, por tercera vez en su vida —No me dejes…

.

.

.

.

—¿Qué?—Sakura pensó por un segundo que estaba escuchando cosas que no eran, su verdes ojos tenían una chispa de incredulidad— perdón, pero creo que escuche mal tu…

—No escuchaste mal— la interrumpió Ino, — este hijo, es de Sasuke—soltó ¿Qué caso tenia ocultarlo? Tarde o temprano su amiga se enteraría. … —Sasuke y yo, somos amantes.

El silencio se apoderó de ambas. Eran amigas desde la infancia, se había contado los más vergonzosos secretos, se conocían como la palma de la mano, o al menos eso pensaba Sakura, hasta ese momento. La mujer que estaba frente a ella le pareció una perfecta desconocida, aquellas palabras fue como si le quitaran el manto y le mostrara a otra Ino que estaba lejos de conocer. ¿Ella y Sasuke? ¿Sasuke era el padre desu hijo? ¿En qué mundo cabía? La mujer que conocía nunca pensaría en traicionar auna amiga, nunca caería tan bajo como para enrolarse con un hombre casado… pero estaba claro que no era aquella mujer que pensara. Quiso gritarle pero retrocedió al ver la mirad que Ino le lanzara. Nada ganaría con reclamarle.

—Enserio tú… —Siseo mientras se ponía la mano en la frente. Le dolía la cabeza. ¿Qué has hecho?— preguntó pensando en Hinata, en lo estaría pasando. Ahora entendía su reacción cuando fueron a su casa, la extrema palidez y el bruco comportamiento de Sasuke, sin duda, todo estaba al descubierto, sus verdes ojos se entrecerraron tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar por Hinata… por Ino.

—Lo siento— murmuró la rubia sintiendo sobre sus hombros por primera vez el peso de sus acciones. —lo siento. —Repitió…— lo amo… realmente lo amo… —sollozó, al fin dejo caer abundantes lagrimas.

—No llores— le dijo Sakura al verla. En su voz se podía adivinar enojo — no llores.

—Sakura…

—La única que tiene derecho a llorar, es Hinata.— se puso de pie para irse, la rubia se quedo sola, se secó las lagrimas y suspiró.

.

.

No percató el paso del tiempo, sentado en aquel sillón rodeado de escombros, sentía que no podría estar más de acorde con lo que le rodeaba, se había logrado tranquilizar,

El timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, no tenía ganas de abrir, pero la insistencia lo obligó a hacerlo, frente a él, Naruto lo miraba adivinado por su estado lo que había pasado. No hubo necesidad de palabras, simplemente le dejo el camino para que pasara y este entró.

Observando aquel destrozo no podía hacer otra cosa que negar con la cabeza. Al tratar de llegar al sillón su vista se fijó en la fotografía que estaba en el suelo, la única que Sasuke se había dejado tomar, cuando se casó con Hinata. La levantó rescatándola de entre el marco roto en el que estaba.

—No tienes más de lo que mereces— dijo el rubio poniendo la foto en la mesita.

—Ino está embarazada—soltó mecánicamente— Naruto únicamente atinó a negar con la cabeza. Ya no se sorprendía.

—Supongo que es tuyo—murmuró sin enojarse. — ¿Hasta dónde llegó tu estupidez? Preguntó sin esperar una respuesta. Le dolía, si, por que era su amigo, estaba molesto con él, pero aun así sentía que deba estar ahí. Por qué Sasuke estuvo con él cuando más lo necesito.

Afuera, la noche estaba cayendo, las luces de la ciudad empezaban a destellar, una aquí, otra allá, el ritmo de la vida no disminuía. No tenía ni veinticuatro horas que Hinata había dejado aquella casa que fue su hogar por tantos años, y ahora lo único que veía eran paredes blancas.

Naruto le había acompañado en silencio por dos horas, no había tema de conversación que no llevara a un enfrentamiento que no querían tener, además, Sasuke estaba como ido, sus negros ojos estaba fijos en ninguna parte.

—Deberías comer algo—sugirió Naruto— apuesto que no haz comido nada.

Pero Sasuke no contestó, sus ojos se fijaron entonces en la fotografía nuevamente. Se puso de pie, observó a su amigo, que lo miraba con atención.

—Gracias — le dijo. Lo decía de corazón, si Naruto no estuviera allí seguramente se hubiera derrumbado, su sola presencia lo había tranquilizado en el momento más negro de su vida. Su mejor amigo estaba allí, sin reclamarle nada. Dirigió sus pasos a la segunda planta pero antes de subir las escaleras la voz de su amigo lo detuvo.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó curioso, dudaba que se fuera a dormir o a acostare.

—Debo arreglar esto— le dijo sin mirarlo— ¿Qué se supone que hacia echándome a lamentar? Hinata no vendrá. La engañe, embarace a una de sus amigas… es algo que no podre cambiar. Las cosas no serán nunca como antes. Pero al menos, quiero hacer las cosas bien, ahora.

Naruto no le dijo nada, dejó que Sasuke subiera, pero al poco rato bajo de nuevo, bañado y cambiado. Sasuke le miró como si no esperara encontrárselo todavía en su casa.

—¿Qué harás?— interrogó al verlo con la intención de salir.

—A tratar de construir una nueva vida. —contestó, salió dejando al rubio confundido.

.

.

.

Durante el trayecto a su casa, ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca, no se le ocurrió otro lugar donde llevarla mas que a su departamento, ella dejó guiar sin objetar nada, seguramente ni siquiera se percataba en donde estaba.

Aquel departamento, aunque amplio, no contaba con mucha decoración, el estilo minimalista se apoderaba de todo ese aspecto, el blanco predominaba en todo los muebles. Desde que habían llegado, Hinata únicamente estuvo sentada en el lugar en donde él la pusiera, sin moverse.

—¿Estás bien?— peguntó Itachi por cortesía, aunque era más que obvio que no era así. Únicamente quería que pronunciara alguna palabra, que desahogara lo que tenia dentro. Pero el silencio de Hinata le hicieron ver que serian inútiles sus esfuerzos, al menos ese día.

Resuelto, decidió que lo mejor sería que descansara, si era posible que durmiera para calmar su mente, así que la tomó del brazo y la dirigió a una habitación. Por su segundo estuvo tentado a acostarla en su propia cama, pero desechó ese pensamiento de inmediato… era una tontería. Ella era su cuñada, por mucha que la tuviera en estima, no dejaba de ser la mujer de su hermano.

La dejó sentarse en el borde de la cama, no sabia como actuar, ni que decirle, supuso que debía dejarla sola. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para retirarse cuando la voz de Hinata lo detuvo.

—Me divorciare— dijo sin verlo. Itachi abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa pero entendió que no se lo decía a él, lo había dicho en voz alta quizás para estar segura, tal vez ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho. Cerró la puerta suavemente sin dejar de pensar en lo que había escuchado.

Estuvo tentado varias veces a ir a verla al pasar el día, no escuchó ruidos ni siquiera un leve sollozo, quizás estaría a dormida. Suprimió sus ganas de asomarse, no quiera hacerla sentir incomoda.

Adivinaba lo que había pasado. Estaba al tanto de la infidelidad de Sasuke, si Hinata había decidido divorciarse, era porque lo había descubierto. Intentó llamar a su hermano pero la llamada no entraba. Se preocupo, quería saber cómo estaba. Estaba pensando en ir a verlo, pero tampoco quería dejar a su cuñada sola, podría ofrecérsele algo y quería estar allí para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta abrirse, al poco rato Hinata aparecía en la sala, no parecía haber dormido, pero se notaba de alguna manera más tranquila.

—Lamento las molestas— susurró, su mirada viajo a lo largo y ancho del departamento, queriendo cerciorarse en donde estaba—q—quizás debería irme…

—No— la interrumpió Itachi— al menos esta noche, qué te hace sentir incomoda que yo esté aquí, me iré a un hotel. Mañana veremos qué hacer.

—No tienes que hacer esto— dijo una avergonzada chica. Le apenaba al extremo que Itachi la hubiera visto así, — ya hiciste mucho por mí…no tienes que forzarte a ayudarme.

—Quiero hacerlo, — se puso de pie, acercándose a ella. — porque…

No le fue posible culminar su frase por el insistente ruido del timbre. Dirigió sus pasos a la puerta, contrariado.

Hinata le miró extrañada, no se movió de su sitio. Escuchó un leve -pasa- seguido de unas pisadas. Abrió los ojos ante la persona recién llegada.

—¿Cómo…?— pero su pregunta fue evitada por unos brazos que le rodearon. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se permitió llorar nuevamente. No estaba tan sola como pensaba.

.

.

Se inclinó por segunda vez en el retrete, las nauseas se incrementaban cada vez más pero si tenía suerte únicamente las tendría ese mes. Se puso de pie mientras tocaba su aún incipiente vientre; dos meses, sonrió de manera tierna al pensar en que en su vientre se gestaba una vida… ni siquiera le importaba perder la delgada figura que tanto le gustaba, iba a ser madre ¿Qué importaba su cuerpo?

Pero al salir del baño y darse cuenta que estaba sola, le dolió, ¿por qué no podía ser feliz completamente? Pensó el Hinata, debía estar sufriendo por su causa… sacudió la cabeza, no, no era así, no era toda su culpa.

Si, había hecho mal en enredarse con un hombre casado, más todavía si era el marido de una de sus amigas pero ¿Cómo podía rehusarse a él si lo amaba tanto? Incluso si sólo eran migajas de cariño, incluso si era un momento de locura, no importaba ¿Realmente era mala en ceder ante el amor? ¿En realidad lo que había hecho no tenía justificación? Amaba a Sasuke, tanto que poco le importo traicionar a su amiga… sólo por un "_quizás"_ un "_tal vez_", no era por maldad, solo era una mujer enamorada.

¿Qué podía entender Sakura? ¿Cómo podía explicarle esa necesidad de ser amada a alguien que siempre lo fue? Ahora tendría un hijo del hombre que amaba, un hijo que los uniría para siempre, una oportunidad de ser feliz junto con él… pero, si ya estaba segura y convencida ¿Por qué no era completamente feliz?

El timbre la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, abrió la puerta. Quien menos se lo esperaba estaba frente a ella.

—Sasuke—gimió, entre asustada y sorprendida.

—Debemos hablar— le dijo.

Ino sonrió dejándolo pasar, al parecer, las cosas fluían como esperaba.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.

No fue tan revelador como esperaba que fuera, pero las cosas avanzan. A partir de ahora la historia debe moverse para poder colocar a cada personaje en su carril final para llegar a la meta… ¿llegaran felices o derrotados? Pronto se sabrá.

Y t ata ta tan! Conteo!

Itachi: 17

Sasuke: 14

Sola: 4

Bien, falta saber algunas cosas, por lo que no apresuren su voto ¿Qué habrá pasado entre Itachi y Sasuke? ¿Tendrá algo que ver Hinata? ¿O quizás algo que tenga que ver el por qué ella no puede embarazarse? Uff, próximo capítulo se develara al fin. No coman ansias, prometo subirlo más rápido que este. Y por supuesto agradeciendo a todos los que llen y comentan esta historia ¿Qué tal va? No duden en decírmelo.

Recuerden que ustedes deciden el final (al menos el alternativo jeje) ¿Sasuke o Itachi? ¿Con melón o con sandia?

Si les gustó este cap no les cuesta nada hacérmelo saber y si no, pues también. Alguna duda, sugerencia o recomendación, soy toda oídos. Así que ¿Qué esperan? Esperó sus reviews.

*esta línea la copie (no literalmente, solo la idea) del cuento de Herta Müller "He sido convocada. El jueves a las diez en punto" En donde describe una imagen de una chica viendo la foto de su boda, en donde dice, que, cuando tiene problemas con su pareja, en la foto sus rostros parecen separarse también.

Sin más que agregar me despido. Hasta la próxima.

Nos leeremos.

Atte: Hinatsu-chan.


	9. Chapter 9

Regresiones.

.

Parte I de II

.

.

—Lo siento —Itachi se adelantó antes de que la chica lanzara la pregunta—, yo le llame. Pensé que querías hablar con alguien. No se me ocurrió otra persona.

—Está bien —contestó Hinata. A decir verdad agradecía que le hubiera llamado a ella y no a su primo o a Kiba. ¿Qué explicación podría darles? ¿Cómo lo haría para que no quisieran golpear a Sasuke? Se conocía y sabia que no podría ocultarles nada, y los conocía, sabía que no podrían contenerse.

—Hinata, yo… me enteré por Ino —Sakura tragó saliva, al ver la mirada de su amiga—, cuando Itachi me llamó… me acababa de enterar.

La Hyuga tomó asiento, Sakura la imitó. Itachi comprendió que no debía estar allí, así que sin decir nada tomó su saco y salió del departamento para dejarles espacio y libertad.

Hacía frío y la noche había envuelto todo. Encendió un cigarro... Pensó vagamente en todo lo que había vivido, ¿por qué le había tocado esa vida? Nacer en una familia tan acaudalada había sido su perdición. Nacer hombre. Ser el mayor. Un genio. La muerte de sus padres…

Suspiró. No era una buena persona, no lo había sido antes y no lo era ahora. No lo sería nunca. Había tratado de ser una buena figura para su hermano, darle el cariño y apoyo que necesitara, y ¿qué tenía ahora? Nada, no tenía nada. Solo dinero. Mucho dinero.

—_Conocí_ _a alguien_ —_recordó lo que le había dicho Sasuke_ _nueve _ _años atrás._

—_¿A alguien?_ —_le preguntó curioso._ _Su_ _hermano no era de los que_ _iban contando lo que hacían, así que dedujo que esa persona era alguien importante._

—_Sí, bueno. Quiero que la conozcas._

_Sonrió_ _de manera leve. Su hermano menor_ _le decía_ _que quería formalizar una relación con una mujer. No le sorprendía;_ _a pesar de ser joven, sabía lo que quería en la vida._

—_Tráela cuando gustes_ —_le había dicho—,_ _estaré_ _encantado de conocerla. Yo también_ _quiero decirte algo importante._

—_¿Algo importante?_

—_Pronto lo sabrás. Es algo bueno…_

Volvió a la realidad cuando un pitido sonó cerca de él. Sentía que la cabeza le dolía. Algo no estaba bien con él, y sin embargo no sentía remordimientos.

.

.

—Pasa —la joven rubia le dejó el espacio suficiente para entrar—.Toma asiento —le sugirió—. ¿Gustas algo de tomar?

—Asumiré —le dijo sin prestarle demasiada atención y sin darle la cara—, que tu embarazo es real. No creo seas tan tonta como para pretender engañarme con eso —dio media vuelta para quedar frente a ella—. Pero quiero una prueba de ADN.

Ino sonrió de lado. Claro que esperaba esa solicitud.

—Vamos, Sasuke —contestó, tomando asiento—, por favor, tú mismo lo has dicho. No soy tonta y tampoco te estaría engañando con tu paternidad.

Aquella mujer le sostenía la mirada, burlona; se sintió asqueado de haberse enredado con ella.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Sasuke —murmuró la mujer—, crees que me embaracé de ti a propósito. Que estoy usando esto para separarte de Hinata y que estés a mi lado… Bueno, no es verdad. Yo misma me sorprendí con el resultado, ¿crees que me gustó enterarme de que mi vientre crecerá? Me conoces. Yo nunca planeé ser madre, ni siquiera contigo… fue un mero accidente. Pero ahora doy gracias, ¿sabes por qué? Seré madre, Sasuke… nunca había entendido porqué las mujeres estaban tan obsesionadas con esto. No somos unos úteros andantes, valemos más que eso, siempre lo pensé. Pero ahora —explicó parándose y tocándose el vientre—, al sentir que un ser se forma dentro de mí, que estoy dando vida… que este hijo será parte de mí para siempre. Es maravilloso. Sé que no me creerás, no me importa. Es la verdad. No te niego que una parte de mí quiere que estés conmigo, pero yo nunca te pedí nada. Te amo, esa es la verdad, si no fuera así nunca me hubiera acostado contigo, nunca hubiera traicionado a Hinata, que era mi amiga.

Sintió ganas de llorar, al ver al Uchiha parado frente a ella sin hacer un gesto, como si fuera de piedra. Respiró profundo y continuó.

—Me hubiera conformado con que me dieras un espacio en tu vida. No te pedía mucho. Podías seguir con Hinata… pero al final, decidiste decírselo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no pudiste con la culpa? ¿Por qué creías que te perdonaría?... No importa tu motivo, lo has hecho, y no me interesa lo que piensen todos. Yo, Sasuke, te ofrezco todo lo que soy, lo que tengo… sé que ella no se lo merece, y cargaré con toda la culpa si así lo deseas. Diré que me embaracé a propósito, que te amenacé con abortar si no la dejabas, que únicamente fue una noche, que tuve la culpa. Yo… te lo tengo que pedir, Sasuke —le dijo mientras le tomaba una mano y la colocaba en su vientre, que apenas comenzaba a abultarse—, aquí está tu hijo. Es tuyo y mío. Te ofrezco esto, una familia. Sé que será difícil al principio, pero si tú quieres superaremos esto… te prometo que serás feliz, conmigo. Con tu hijo…

Sasuke dirigió su mirada al vientre de la mujer, la mano de Ino temblada ligeramente. ¿Qué tan sinceras eran sus palabras? No lo sabía, no importaba. Retiró su mano, quemaba.

—Quiero una prueba de ADN, Ino —volvió a repetir. La mencionada bajó la cabeza, pero la volvió a alzar para asentir levemente—. Si es mío… me haré cargo.

—¿Te harás cargo? —preguntó, molesta—. ¿Me darás un cheque cada mes? ¿Serás su padre los fines de semana? ¿A eso te refieres?

—Haré todo lo que sea necesario para estar con él, para verlo crecer. No puedo ofrecerte más.

—Sí, sí puedes, Sasuke —le encaró—. Puedes ser un padre de tiempo completo para él. Quédate conmigo, con nosotros… si no lo intentas, si no tratas… entonces no habrás hecho todo lo posible.

Los negros ojos del Uchila le miraban impasible. ¿Qué pensaba? Quería saberlo, en qué pensaba aquel hombre cuando le decía aquello. ¿Qué quería? ¿Cómo podía convencerlo de que con ella sería feliz? ¿Qué palabras necesitaba escuchar para quedarse? Pero nada, no podía saberlo, sus ojos eran cortinas de hierro que le eran imposibles de penetrar. ¿Acaso Hinata sabía lo que ese hombre deseaba?, se preguntaba con frecuencia. ¿Se movía algo en su interior cuando pensaba en ella, en el hijo que esperaba? ¿O pensaba en Hinata, en cómo recupérarla?

—Hablaré con el médico de la familia —expresó Sasuke, mientras se dirigía a la salida—, te avisaré cuando debes presentarte.

—Espera —le paró la rubia—, no me contestaste.

—Ya he dicho todo lo que quiero decir.

—Sasuke —dijo, caminando y abriendo la puerta—, no te equivoques conmigo. La oferta que te he hecho expira en el momento que mi hijo nazca, te daré tiempo. De lo contario…

—¿Me amenazas? — el de cabello negro se detuvo frente a ella, pero la rubia no se inmutó.

—Te diré lo que pasara. No necesito tu dinero, ya te lo he dicho. Quiero a un padre de tiempo completo para mi hijo, si tú no lo vas a ser, entonces no te molestes en estar presente en su vida. Mi hijo no va a recibir lo mismo que yo, él no tiene por qué mendigar tiempo ni cariño. Si no se lo vas a dar por completo, prefiero que no sepa de ti.

—Elige con cuidado tus palabras —Sasuke salió del apartamento sin voltear a verla—, las amenazas no funcionan conmigo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo haré lo mismo.

Ino sonrió nuevamente.

—Hasta que nazca, Sasuke —apuntó cuando cerró la puerta. El Uchiha chasqueó lengua. Apretó los puños y se alejó de allí.

Llegó a su casa cuando ya era muy entrada la noche. Estacionó. Las luces de su casa estaban apagadas. Supuso que su amigo ya no estaría allí. No tenía ganas de bajar, se quedó allí, recargado. Cerró los ojos, y el pasado volvió a él.

.

_La había conocido en la universidad, por medio de Sakura._ _Su_ _largo cabello negro contrastaba con la palidez de su piel. La primera impresión que tuvo de ella fue_ _que era_ _torpe. Tirando los_ _libros, tropezando con sus propios pies, tartamudeando cuando estaba nerviosa…_ _pero_ _de alguna manera le era sencillo estar con ella, su presencia era serena._

_Cuando se dio cuenta ya le era familiar platicar unas cuantas palabras. Aquel día llovía, Naruto no había asistido a la escuela y Sakura estaba ocupada arreglando el salón con Ino,_ _para presentar una exposición al otro día. Él se iba con Naruto, e_ _Hinata_ _con Sakura_ _e Ino_ _y en ocasiones Kiba._

_La vio_ _parada resguardándose de la lluvia._ _Cruzó_ _por su mente_ _porqué no se iba. Quizás estaba esperando a sus amigas, cosa poco probable pues al parecer tardarían mucho;_ _la respuestas más obvia llegó_ _a él cuando giraba la primera cuadra: seguramente esperaba_ _que menguara un poco la lluvia._ _En_ _resumen, no llevaba paraguas._

_Siguió caminando_ _sin tomarle mucha consideración,_ _pero al poco de avanzar detuvo sus pasos. Estuvo_ _parado unos segundos mientras veía las gotas caer, el viento empezaba a arreciar, no_ _tenía pinta_ _de detenerse pronto. _

_Dio_ _media vuelta murmurando algo._ _Estaba_ _parada allí, todavía. _

—_Vamos_ —_le dijo apenas llegó a ella. _ _La chica le miró confundida_—_._ _¿No te vas?_

—_S-sí, sí _—_le dijo mientras se juntaba lo más que podía, resguardándose bajo el paraguas_—_._ _G-gracias_… _o-olvidé_ _mi paraguas. El día parecía despejado._

—_Dijeron,_ _en las noticas,_ _que llovería;_ _deberías hacerle caso al meteorólogo..._

—_Ah... sí_… _lo s-siento_…

—_¿Por_ _qué te disculpas? No es delito._ _El_ _tiempo no parece que vaya a mejorar y_…

—_No, yo, quiero decir…_ —_pero no pudo continuar su frase, la lluvia había parado repentinamente ante el asombro de ambos chicos, apenas_ _se habían alejado_ _unos_ _pasos de la escuela._

_Hinata echó a reír. Miró el cielo, las nubes aún estaban_ _negras y el viento seguía corriendo, regresó su mirada_ _a Hinata, su pelo se mecía a la par del viento, sus ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas, la suave risa que emanaba de su boca. Sonrió_ _también. Agradecía la lluvia y que_ _a_ _ella se le hubiera olvidado el paraguas._ _Agradecía no haberse tardado _ _tanto en decidirse a_ _regresar… agradecía que la lluvia hubiera parado_…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, se había quedado dormido. Su reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana. Talló sus ojos. La noche era larga…

.

.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, Sakura se había ido, Hinata le esperaba en la sala.

—Itachi —dijo en cuanto lo vio aparecer—, lamento que hayas tenido que salir… es tu departamento y...

—No te preocupes. Tenía que ver a una persona —mintió—. ¿Hablar con Sakura te tranquilizó?

—Ella siempre logra tranquilizarme…

—Las cosas… esto que está sucediendo, pasará.

Hinata le observó: aquel hombre era el hermano de su marido, sus negros ojos era igual de fríos y cerrados, como si quisieran que nadie supiera lo que en ellos guardaban.

No se molestó en preguntarle si estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado, seguramente si. Tampoco quería que le hiciera preguntas. Se preguntaba si estaba bien quedarse allí, esa noche, pero no podría hacer nada hasta el día siguiente.

La plática con Sakura le había servido para desahogarse, para llorar lo que quería llorar sin sentirse juzgada.

Se disculpó con su cuñado nuevamente. Se sentía cansada, y quería acostarse. Pensó en Sasuke y en lo que estaría haciendo. ¿Qué reacción tendría si se enteraba que estaba en casa de Itachi?

Itachi siempre, desde que lo había conocido, le había parecido educado y centrado. Parecía tener una buena relación con Sasuke. ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos? No lo sabía. Pensó en Ino… en su embarazo. Tocó su vientre: nada, estaba vacío. No podía dar vida…

.

Itachi se dirigió a su habitación. Quería llamar a Sasuke, saber cómo estaba, pero a esas alturas lo más probable era que su hermano ni siquiera le tomara la llamada. Y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, quizás, tampoco quería llamarlo realmente.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama, mientras colocaba el brazo sobre la mesita de noche. No era correcto pensar lo que estaba pensando…

_Había heredado por completo la compañía de sus padres cuando cumplió dieciocho._ _La_ _muerte repentina_ _de sus_ _padres_ _lo había_ _colocado como líder de aquella compañía. La responsabilidad le_ _había alcanzado a corta edad, pero la había enfrentado con éxito._ _Tenía_ _a su lado a_ _personas capaces y honestas que le_ _guiaban en el camino,_ _como_ _Kakashi, un subordinado de su padre, que le había enseñado lo que tenía que saber._

_Aquel día llovía, y lo recordaba bien._ _Tenía_ _pocos años de haber tomado las riendas de aquella empresa. Con la muerte de Fugaku, las acciones se habían venido abajo, la crisis ensombreció la empresa, pero los esfuerzos de Kakashi la habían mantenido a flote y aunque aún no se recuperaban por completo, confiaba que las cosas cambiarían._

—_Esta lluvia no tiene pinta_ _de_ _que vaya a parar_ —_le dijo el de_ _pelo blanco, mientras ojeaba distraídamente un libro._

—_Parece que es una señal de mala suerte…_ _este clima_ _no me gusta._

_Kakashi_ _le miró_ _incrédulo._

—_Oh, casi lo olvido_ _por tu romanticismo_ —_murmuró_ _Kakashi_ _sacando una carta de su bolsillo_—_, recibiste_ _una invitación para una cena._

—_No me gustan las_ _reuniones._ _Yo..._

—_Antes de que digas que no irás_ —_le_ _cortó Kakashi_—_,_ _ya he confirmado tu asistencia._

_Suspiró, aquel sujeto parecía adelantarse a sus pensamientos._

—_No te conviene faltar, es una reunión que organiza_ _la empresa Hyuga. Conviene que estemos en paz con ellos, son muy orgullosos y no perdonan un desaire._

_Cerró_ _los ojos. No había opción. El líder de aquella familia era el empresario más influyente del país._

—_Te dije que la lluvia era un mal presagio._

—_Tal vez_ —_le contestó_ _Kakashi_ _volviendo a su libro—. Oh, mira, paró_ _de llover._

_Regresó su mirada al ventanal._ _Las_ _finas gotas que luchaban por mantenerse en el vidrio caían graciosamente. La ciudad se veía limpia, pero de su pecho_ _aquella ansiedad no desaparecía…_

.

.

El ruido de su celular lo devolvió a la realidad, el número de Kakashi resonaba en la pantalla. Cogió el celular.

—Dime.

—Dejaste botado el trabajo —no sonaba molesto más bien curioso—, ¿pasó algo?

—Poco —respondió Itachi recostándose, estaba cansado—. Hinata está aquí.

Hubo un silencio, que no trató de cortar.

—¿En tu casa? —su amigo soltó aquella pregunta, soltó un suspiro. No necesitaba una conformación y su amigo no se la daba—. Así que, finalmente pasó, ¿ah?

—Es una historia larga —musitó Itachi—, estoy cansado.

—Itachi…

—Estoy bien.

—Tú y yo sabemos que no es así ¿quieres salir a tomar algo?

—No… no pasa nada —cerró los ojos—, han pasado años, Kakashi

Escuchó una risa al otro lado de la línea, ¿a quién quería engañar?

—Itachi… deja que te dé un consejo. Habla con ella. Dile todo. Todo.

—No es un buen momento —contestó—, no es un buen momento…

—Nunca lo será —refutó Kakashi—. Nunca. Pero, si realmente quieres…

—No —interrumpió el de pelo negro—, las cosas están bien así como están… te dejo, buenas noches.

No le dio tiempo de responder. ¿Decirle todo? No lo haría. ¿Qué caso tenia? Solo lograría hacerla sentir mal, ahora tenía mucho como para lidiar con él.

Poco a poco el sueño le venció, recordando aquella tarde de lluvia. No se había equivocado, había sido un mal presagio.

.

_Llegó_ _a la fiesta puntual, no es que le gustaran las fiestas alegres, pero hasta para él aquella reunión estaba demasiado gris y formal;_ _tampoco le extrañaba, las fiestas de la familia Hyuga_ _no eran precisamente las más_ _alegres._

—_Licenciado_ _Uchiha_ —_la grave voz_ _hizo_ _que girara_ _para quedar frente a aquella persona—,_ _me da gusto que nos haya honrado con su venida._

—_El gusto es mío_ —_respondió cordialmente_—_,_ _le agradezco la invitación._

—_Has crecido,_ _muchacho_ —_le dijo tomándole_ _del hombro obligándole_ _a caminar con él—._ _Tu padre_ _era un gran socio y excelente contribuyente. Dejó_ _en buenas manos la empresa._

_Itachi_ _sonrió un poco, le daba mala espina todo aquello._

—_Debes saber_ —_continuó_ _el señor Hyuga_—_,_ _que nada nos hubiera dado más gusto a tu padre y a mí_ _que unir las empresas, estoy seguro que sabías algo al respecto._

—_Desde luego_ —_se apresuró_ _a contestar—,_ _estoy al tanto de los deseos que mi padre tenía._ _Según_ _me han dicho estaban en pláticas, pero desafortunadamente, con su muerte no pudo llevarse a cabo._

—_La vida_ _está llena de sorpresas, y hay que estar preparado_ _para todo. Sé que tienes problemas financieros en tu empresa_ —_entraron a un despacho, Itachi_ _comprendió que aquella invitación era meramente una excusa para hablar_—_._ _Por la amistad con tu padre, quiero ayudarte._

_Itachi_ _se sobresaltó, era cierto que pasaba por una leve crisis, pero eran problemas que estaban_ _manejados en secreto, hasta ahora habían logrado que no se_ _filtrara_ _nada, pues no querían que sus problemas afectaran a sus valores._

—_No sé qué cree que sabe, pero_ _no tenemos problema alguno…_

—_Muchacho_ —_le_ _interrumpió Hiashi—,_ _no estoy lanzando hipótesis._ _Digo_ _que_ _lo_ _sé,_ _porque lo sé. Ahora, como dije, quiero ayudarte, pero debes saber que en el mundo de los negocios no hay amistades. No voy a ayudarte a cambio de nada, así no funciona. _

—_¿A_ _qué_ _quiere llegar?_

—_La crisis que vives_ _es,_ _ciertamente, muy pequeña, pero si la manejas mal todo se vendrá abajo, debes actuar rápido. Estoy dispuesto a invertir una fuerte suma, la suficiente para solventar los próximos meses, pero por supuesto, no haré_ _eso a menos que sepa que va a funcionar._

—_Y qué_ _quiere,_ _¿acciones?_ —_Itachi_ _no era un hombre que no supiera manejarse con empresarios como él;_ _Hiashi_ _no era justamente alguien caritativo._

—_Desde luego_ —_refutó_—_,_ _pero no es todo._ _Las_ _acciones pueden volver a_ _tu cuenta una vez recupere_ _mi dinero, serán únicamente_ _un_ _formalismo_ —_se puso de pie y se colocó_ _frente a su invitado_—_. Lo que realmente quiero es apoyo,_ _¿comprendes?_

—_Me parece que no_ —_respondió el Uchiha._

—_Esta empresa que dirijo_ _no llegó_ _a donde está por milagro._ _Fueron_ _años de duro trabajo, y para que siga así, debo asegurarme_ _de_ _que la maneje alguien de confianza y de mi familia…_

—_Sigo sin comprenderle, señor._

—_Eres inteligente, Itachi,_ _y eres un digno hijo de tu padre. Yo no tengo hijos varones, tengo dos hijas que, aunque inteligentes, quizás_ _no puedan con las riendas de esta empresa._ _Lo_ _que te propongo es esto: cásate con una de ellas._

_Itachi_ _abrió los_ _ojos desmesuradamente,_ _¿acaso había perdido la cabeza? Por supuesto que no lo haría._

—_No me veas de esa manera_ —_continuó_ _Hiashi_—_,_ _con esta unión_ _no dudaré_ _en darte todo mi apoyo económico, y tampoco tendré que preocuparme por alguna traición._ _No_ _te pido la fusión_ _de las empresas, al menos no ahora. Mi hija mayor_ _es,_ _naturalmente, la heredera de esto, pero temo que no pueda con ello, es débil de carácter,_ _al contrario de mi hija menor_… _Pero quiero darle la oportunidad de aprender. A su lado, estoy seguro de que lo lograría._

—_Señor, incluso_ _cuando me complace que piense en mí_ _para esto, debo rechazar su oferta._

—_Por favor_ —_siguió el líder_ _Hyuga_—_, no lo haga tan pronto. No es un trato desfavorable._ _Su_ _empresa será,_ _algún día, muy grande._ _Estoy_ _apostando eso, por eso quiero ayudarle._ _Sería_ _una pena que se viniera abajo, lo que sucederá si no hace algo pronto. Tendrá mi apoyo total, es una apuesta a futuro… por supuesto no digo que lo haga ahora._ _Conózcala_ _y después me dirá su respuesta._

—_Aún_ _si dice eso…_

_Unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron._ _La autorización_ _de_ _Hiashi_ _hizo que la puerta se abriera_ _lentamente._

—_¿Me llamó, padre?_ —_una chica entró_ _al despacho._

—_Pasa_ —_le ordenó_ _nuevamente, la muchacha se acercó. El_ _cabello recogido y aquel vestido largo_ _le daban_ _una edad mayor a la que tenía realmente._

—_Quiero presentarte a Uchiha_ _Itachi._

—_M-mucho gusto_ —_la_ _chica extendió su pálida mano._ _Itachi_ _no pudo menos que admirar la belleza casi infantil de la damita._

—_El gusto_ _es mío_ —_respondió, sin soltarle la mano._ _La_ _tímida sonrisa que ella le brindó_ _hizo que se_ _le _ _sobresaltara_ _un poco el corazón._

—_Ella es mi hija_ —_señaló_ _Hiashi, complacido_—_, Hinata Hyuga._

_._

_._

_._

_Continuara…_

_Error de omisión jeje. Bueno lo subo por que hubo un enredo entre Muscari y yo. Bien este es el bueno, al parecer. Me disculpo por mi falta de atención al subir sin revisar._

_Pero bueno, igual le agradezco mucho, error mio más que de ella._

_En fin, la historia sigue, por favor comente, digo, si quieren._

_Es todo. Nos leeremos. Hasta la proxima._

_Atte: Hinatsu-chan_


	10. Chapter 10

Regresiones

Parte II de II

_Salieron __de__ la fiesta por orden de Hiashi. La muchacha no rebasaba los dieciocho años, a juicio del Uchiha. Era casi una niña a sus ojos._

—_Lamento que se le haya forzado mi compañía —musitó el joven apenas hubieron avanzado unos pasos—, me iré en cuanto regrese su padre._

—_N-no es así —respondió la chica, guardó silencio unos segundos antes de lanzar aquella pregunta que quería decir—, h-hay algo que quiero preguntarle —dijo en un murmullo, como si no se atreviera._

—_Dígame…_

—_De c-casualidad, ¿es pariente de S-Sasuke? —Itachi se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el nombre de su hermano._

—_Sí, es mi hermano, ¿le conoce? —preguntó, un tanto curioso._

—_Bueno, a-amigos en común. Vamos a la misma escuela. ¿Conocidos, quizás? —respondió sin estar muy segura, había sacado el tema a colación porque no se le había ocurrido otro además de que aquel sujeto era parecido a Sasuke, y sobre todo porque el apellido, estaba segura, no era coincidencia, después de todo el apellido era de élite._

—_Ya veo —no le extrañaba, Sasuke iba a una escuela privada que gozaba de muy buena reputación. No era extraño que la hija de ese hombre también estuviera en aquella escuela, que era una de las mejores._

_Itachi era un hombre que agradecía el silencio. Le agradó aquella muchacha, era callada y serena, sin esa mirada que envolvía a la mayoría de las mujeres con las que se involucraba. Hablaron poco realmente, simplemente se quedaron allí, mirando la fiesta o aquel intento de fiesta._

_Hiashi llegó poco después, el Uchiha se despidió rápido, pero algo dentro de sí se había movido al ver aquella mujer. Era hombre, y claro que tenía sentimientos, muy reprimidos, quizás, y no los demostraba, pero los tenía._

_¿Una relación? No la había tenido; tampoco era un santo, mujeres le sobraban, pero realmente nunca había pensando en estar en un relación formal, y mucho menos que fuera arreglada. Pero, no estaría mal pensarlo un poco. No era precisamente un jovencito y la idea de formar un familia no le era descabellada; lo pensaba a menudo. Sin embargo aquella era una chiquilla, de la edad de su hermano._

—_Es algo estúpido —pensó antes de entrar a su casa._

_Cada día era una calca del anterior. No había tocado de nueva cuenta el tema con Hiashi, pero sabía que esperaba una respuesta, y sus problemas financieros se agravaban. ¿Qué debía hacer? Aceptar esa propuesta era absurdo, era como comprar una esposa…_

_._

_._

_Después de aquella tarde de lluvia, algo cambió entre Sasuke y Hinata. Al día siguiente se saludaron como viejos amigo, si bien ella seguía conservando aquel silencio casi todo el tiempo, se veía menos nerviosa a su lado._

_No tuvieron oportunidad de estar a solas, sus amigos estaban con ellos todo el tiempo, pasó una semana antes de que pudieran estarlo de nueva cuenta._

_Hinata lo vio en la entrada, quizás esperando a su rubio amigo._

—_N-Naruto está castigado —le dijo al acercarse, el Uchiha resopló, no era raro. Su amigo tenía el don de meterse en problemas todo el tiempo—, e-es probable que tarde en salir._

—_Ese idiota —susurró. Dio unos pasos antes de detenerse y voltear a ver a la chica que le veía alejarse—. ¿Nos vamos?_

_La chica no se esperaba una invitación, y su carácter dócil hizo que aceptara sin pensarlo, colocándose a un lado. Caminaron unas cuadras en total silencio._

_No pudiendo soportarlo más, Hinata intentó romperlo, pero no encontraba tema al cual recurrir, fue entonces que recordó aquel día de fiesta._

—_Realmente eres muy parecido a tu hermano —dijo cabizbaja, Sasuke arqueó una ceja, sin comprender a qué se refería. La mujer alzó su mirada ante el silencio, encontrándose con la confusa del muchacho. Rápidamente se apresuró a explicarse—. L-lo conocí hace unos días. Mi padre o-ofreció una comida… e-estaba invitado._

—_Sí, me comentó que había ido a una reunión, no sabía que había sido de tu familia — dijo, al entender al fin lo que había dicho._

—_Me s-sorprendió verlo, es decir, e-es muy joven… y que sea el responsable de una compañía es muy s-sorprendente…_

_El camino se fue entre aquella plática y otras más, y otros días imitaron a este. La casa de Hinata no quedaba lejos del Uchiha. A veces los acompañaban Naruto y Sakura, en ocasiones Kiba._

_Unos días después, sin pensarlo mucho, sin esperarlo, antes de que llegaran al punto de despedida, Sasuke se detuvo,_

—_¿Pasa algo, Sasuke? — preguntó extrañada la muchacha de piel pálida._

—_Hinata… ¿quieres salir conmigo?_

_Para la Hyuga aquella confesión le hizo contener la respiración. Le observó como si fuera un extraño. Sintió miedo y ansiedad, era cierto que el chico no le era indiferente, pero no estaba segura de que fuera amor o algo parecido, las veces que lo había pensado no llegaba más que a amistad._

—_¿No quieres? —preguntó el chico de cabello negro mirándola fijamente._

—_No —se apresuró a aclarar—, es que… q-quiero decir, d-déjame pensarlo._

_Para Sasuke aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría: ¿pensarlo? ¿Qué debía pensar? Que le dijera sí o no y listo. No necesitaba falsa hipocresía o esperanza. Pero al verla supo algo; ella quería darle una respuesta apropiada._

_Pensarlo significaba que no le podía decir que no, porque quizás le quería, pero tampoco le diría "si" basándose en un sentimiento que podría ser superfluo o vano. Comprendió que quería estar segura para no arrepentirse, para poder rechazarlo sin herirlo o para aceparlo y darle todo. Asintió mientras sonreía, aquella chica le gustaba, como ninguna. Esperarla no sería problema._

_Hinata le agradeció, mientras se despedía y corría en dirección a su casa, su rostro rojo le pareció encantador al muchacho._

_En su casa, las cosas parecían ir normalmente. Al pasar los años se había acostumbrado a la extraña manera de querer de su padre, siempre exigiendo. Tenía sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de algún día suceder a su padre y tomar las riendas de aquella empresa._

—_Hinata —se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, al ver a su padre se puso rígida como una tabla—. Llegas tarde. No me parece que te entretengas en cosas inútiles._

—_Lo s-siento —se disculpó, titubeante—, me v-voy a mi habitación._

_Subió corriendo las escaleras, era su casa y aún así, algo en ella se le hacía incómodo._

_Pensó en Sasuke y en la proposición que le había hecho. No negaba que le gustaba, pero… necesitaba más que un simple gusto._

_Quería amar sin condiciones, tanto, que sintiera que no le alcanzaría la vida para sacar todo el amor, quería experimentarlo, por completo. ¿Sasuke pensaría de esa manera? ¿Quería un sentimiento como el de ella o solo quería disfrutar de ser jóvenes? ¿Realmente quería comprometerse? Parecía una mujer mayor, a decir de sus amigas, pensando de esa forma; ¿acaso no tenía apenas diecisiete años? ¿Porqué entonces buscaba una relación tan seria? ¿Porqué no simplemente le dijo "sí" a Sasuke, a ver qué pasaba? Pero su corazón era cobarde e inseguro y tenía miedo a sufrir. Quería algo seguro. No podía cambiar eso._

_Se pasó aquellos días evitándolo, viéndolo de lejos. Se dio cuenta de que era un chico solitario, incluso cuando estaba con Naruto, su aura era de melancolía, y entonces se apoderaba de ella un sentimiento de querer acariciarlo y decirle "también estoy sola, hagámonos compañía"._

_Pasó una semana. Únicamente a Kiba, su mejor amigo, se lo había dicho. "Hazlo", le había aconsejado después de un rato "si realmente no quisieras, ya le habrías dicho que no". "¿Y si no resulta?", le había preguntado, volviendo al tema del sufrimiento. "Si no resulta, iré y le daré un buen golpe", le dijo entre serio y en broma._

_Quizás Kiba no lo tomaba tan en serio, quizás estaba siguiéndole la corriente, no lo sabía, así pues ya no pudo seguir esquivándolo. Sasuke le esperaba allí, justo a la salida de la escuela._

_Caminaron un tramo en pleno silencio, él llevaba los ojos fijos al frente y ella en el suelo._

—_H-he pensado —comenzó Hinata ante la sorpresa del chico quien se detuvo para verla, su rostro se escondía bajo su negro cabello para esconder su vergüenza—, he pensado m-mucho acerca de lo que dijiste... yo, q-quizás es estúpido, perdón por pensar así, pero… yo no sé si lo que s-siento por ti sea suficiente, quizás sea solo c-cariño. Es decir… ahora, yo no siento n-nada más que a-amistad por ti…_

_Sasuke la observó detenidamente, seguramente decir aquellas palabras le había costado bastante. Pero de alguna manera no le dolía aquel rechazo. Sonrió un poco, después de todo no le cerraba toda posibilidad. Le agradecía que hubiera dicho eso y no un "sí" por compromiso o un "no" por miedo. A cambio, la chica le ofrecía un camino. Aquel "ahora" que ella mencionaba era más que suficiente._

—_Sí —le dijo después de unos segundos—, tienes razón —la Hyuga lo miró extrañada—. Yo tampoco sé lo que siento por ti… y quizá__s me apresuré al pedirte que salieras conmigo, somos extraños… ahora. Pero cambiemos eso —explicó—, conóceme, también te conoceré, entonces sabremos si será posible todo lo demás, cuando ya no seamos desconocidos._

_Hinata iba a decir algo, no se esperaba una reacción así de Sasuke._

—_Quizás —continuó el azabache—, después de conocerte, me dé cuenta de que fue un error el pedírtelo —le dijo—, o quizás confirme que lo que siento es real y tú te enamores de mí… ¿Qué dices? Cuando ya no seamos extraños te preguntaré de nuevo, entonces podrás aceptarme sin dudar o rechazarme completamente._

_A la chica le pareció algo fraudulento aquella proposición, no podía decirle que no. Asintió feliz._

_Así fue como, de pronto, ante la sorpresa de muchos, Sasuke e Hinata empezaron a compartir más tiempo._

_Sasuke conoció a la Hinata de la escuela, estudiosa y dedicada, pero también a la mujer solitaria y triste. Supo, por boca de ella, lo que su padre esperaba y no pudo evitar compararla con Itachi, también estuvo presionado desde muy pequeño, marcándolo, siempre en esa actitud un poco distante, y aunque también él lo era, sabía que su hermano estaba como en una prisión, sin tener muchas opciones reales._

_La gente esperaba mucho de su hermano mayor, él mismo tenía grandes expectativas. Aprendió también a saber las cosas que a Hinata le incomodaban, conoció lo sencilla y simple que era, cada una de sus manías. En todo ese tiempo la palabra "amor" era tabú entre ellos, no había hecho de nueva cuenta la proposición de que salieran y ella no daba señales de querer responder algún día esa pregunta._

_Hinata también empezó a conocerlo a fondo, a saber cosas ta sencillas de él como la comida que le gustaba o la música que le tranquilizaba, a saber que a pesar de que aparentaba ser tranquillo por dentro era un torbellino de sentimientos. Empezó a querer saberlo todo, a adivinar sus pensamientos, a disfrutar cualquier cosa que le decía. A seguir su voz ciegamente, a creerle._

_Fue aquel día cuando, después de dos meses desde que decidieron conocerse, Sasuke le dijo algo._

_Le platicó de su familia y de cómo Itachi lo había sacado adelante, y que había crecido solo. Su hermano se había envuelto prácticamente en los negocios, si bien procuraba darle toda la atención posible, sabía que nunca podría sustituir a su madre o a su padre, así que también tuvo que madurar rápidamente, no quería ser una carga para su hermano. Le había afirmado que "Gracias a su hermano, era lo que era, le debía todo"_

_Caminaban, como se había vuelto costumbre. Sasuke le platicaba acerca de sus planes de futuro: trabajaría con Itachi, mano a mano. Sacarían adelante la empresa. Él no era de muchas palabras, pero a pesar de eso, la charla parecía fluir armoniosamente._

—_¿Qué es lo que más deseas? —le preguntó la chica al escucharlo hablar con tanto ánimo. Ella también se hacía esa pregunta, no tenía respuesta todavía. El silencio del azabache le indicó que quizás no debió preguntarle—. Lo s-siento, no tienes que responder si no q-quieres._

_Sasuke entonces se detuvo._

—_¿S-Sasuke?_

—_Una familia —le dijo, mirándola—, una familia. Yo… dejé de tenerla cuando murieron mis padres... Lo que tengo ahora con mi hermano es un fragmento… algo que no es ni deja de ser una familia. No me malentiendas, creo que él ha hecho un gran trabajo, es más como que quiero algo mío, una familia como la que perdí…_

_Hinata sonrió ante lo escuchado, parecía un niño pequeño. Entendió que Sasuke no era tan superficial como todos creían._

_Verlo allí, parado, frente a ella, con aquella apenas perceptible sonrisa en su rostro, desnudando parte de su alma… aquel Sasuke que posiblemente nadie conocía. ¿Cómo no amarlo? ¿Cómo no sentir que su corazón explotaba ante aquella confesión? Sintió en el sueño de Sasuke el suyo propio. No había abandonado sus ideales de amor, seguía queriendo a alguien que la amara totalmente y amarlo igual._

—_Sasuke —le dijo captando su atención—. P-pregúntame —le dijo tartamudeando, con el corazón en la garganta. El chico la observó largo rato._

—_¿Me responderás?_

—_S-sí… —le dijo sin despegar sus ojos de los de él._

—_Hinata…. ¿saldrías conmigo?_

_Entonces sintió el estallido, aquella emoción que cuando preguntó la primera vez no sintió. Las manos sudar, la garganta secarse._

—_Sí —dijo en un susurro que pareció que lo arrastraba el viento—. Sí —volvió a decir sintiendo su voz temblar—. Sí, sí quiero._

_Entonces fue que el Uchiha sonrió y le tomó su mano, Hinata no pudo menos que sonreír también, era la primera vez que le veía sonriendo ampliamente. Parecía un niño._

_Caminaron después, sin tomarse de las manos, hablando poco pero intentado comprenderse todavía más. Cuando llegaron al punto donde ella se iba a su casa se detuvieron._

_Para Hinata aquel momento fue incómodo, es decir, esperaba un beso quizás, pero a pesar de saber lo que sentía por él, aquel nerviosismo no ayudaba._

_Cuando él se acerco un poco ella por instinto se alejo, quiso repararlo pero su cuerpo se sintió entumecido, tragó saliva, al pensar que aquel chico estuviera enojado por eso._

_Pero no lucía molesto. Tomó su mano, para evitar que se alejara._

_Hinata cerró los ojos, temblaba ligeramente… ¿Qué era? ¿Miedo, ansiedad? Pero solo le besó la frente, abrió los ojos. Justo en ese momento sus sentimientos por él se asentaron. "Sí" pensó vagamente cuando lo veía alejarse. "Es amor"._

_Llegó a su casa, parecía que el piso donde pisaba flotaba. Entró justo cuando su padre salía del despacho. Reconoció al chico que veía tras él. Era Uchiha Itachi._

_._

_._

_De alguna manera la proposición que le había hecho Hiashi le venía rondando la cabeza desde hace días, pero su respuesta seguía siendo no._

_Nunca aceptaría contraer matrimonio por dinero, antes preferiría que la empresa cayera. Pero algo era seguro, quería ver de nuevo a la heredera Hyuga. No era ciego y era hombre después de todo. ¿El ser Uchiha no le permitía tener sangre en las venas? La posición que ocupaba no le permitía tener mucho tiempo libre, así como no preocuparse demasiado por otras personas._

_Pero claro que deseaba formar una familia, casarse, tener hijos… una esposa. Alguien que le recibiera al llegar a casa. Su hermano estaba haciendo su vida, creciendo, forjándose su propio camino, le quería, pero tarde o temprano sus caminos se separarían._

_Pensó en aquella muchacha de grandes ojos violetas, en su cabello negro y su piel pálida, ¿estaría al tanto de la propuesta de su padre? Lo dudaba._

—_¿Estas pensado en aceptar? —le preguntó Kakashi al verlo tan pensativo._

—_No —contestó sinceramente—, nunca haría algo como eso. Es una propuesta que está fuera de lugar._

—_Desde que fuiste a la fiesta estás distraído, pareces pensar en algo. No es en negocios, porque en eso estoy al tanto de todo. Sasuke, hasta donde sé, está muy bien, y si no es por esa propuesta solo queda una opción… tú… ¿estás preocupado por ti?_

—_O tal vez por ti— refutó el de cabello negro._

—_No estoy enfermo, no tengo deudas, ni vicios, y sobre todo, desvías el tema. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Puedes confiar en mí._

—_Lo hago —respondió después de unos segundos—, pienso en el futuro —dijo vagamente—, no pudo ver nada claro._

—_Creo que —el de cabello blanco contestó sin mirarlo, parecía muy concentrado leyendo un libro que sostenía— sí lo ves, y porque lo ves estás asustado. ¿Te ves solo? ¿O quizás hastiado de tu vida? ¿Ves que no tendrás propósito? ¿Te ves así, justo como estás ahora, sin un cambio o meta? ¿Infeliz, desdichado? ¿Te ves cansado…? ¿Te ves aquí, en esta oficina, hablando conmigo? ¿Te ves… aburrido de ser tú?_

_Itachi le miró, Kakashi no cambió su semblante, pasó la hoja del libro que estaba leyendo, alzando apenas un poco la mirada para ver a los ojos al muchacho_

—_¿… Te ves, Itachi?_

_No esperó respuesta, cerró su libro de golpe y se dirigió a la salida._

—_Me veo —dijo el del cabello negro, apenas había salido su amigo—, sí, me veo…_

_Accedió a la invitación de Hiashi de visitarlo por segunda ocasión. Habían pasado algunas semanas desde su oferta._

—_¿Qué has pensado, muchacho? —le preguntó apenas entraron al despacho._

—_La respuesta es la misma —le dijo sin rodeos—, ¿casarme por interés? Nunca. Tomaré su propuesta como un intento de ayuda, que agradezco, sin embargo y sin importar lo que pase, la rechazo. Un matrimonio por conveniencia únicamente traerá desgracias._

—_Aplaudo que piense así —le respondió el Hyuga—, en lo personal, tus sentimientos son nobles, pero piensa con la cabeza, no con el corazón. Esta es una oportunidad única._

—_En verdad —lo interrumpió—, es justamente con la cabeza con lo que pienso. Señor Hyuga, es inútil que insista… mi respuesta seguirá siendo no._

—_Ya veo..._

—_Sin embargo —expresó poniéndose de pie—, la razón por la que acepté venir aquí nuevamente, es para solicitarle que me permita tratar a su hija, conocerla y si las cosas se dan, con el consentimiento de ella, más a delante podría ser._

_Hiashi le miró con incredulidad, después dejó salir un sonido que sonó a hastio._

—_Así que… ¿no te quieres casar con ella por negocios pero quieres hacerlo por amor? ¿Eso me dices?_

—_Señor Hyuga — contestó Itachi—, vamos a hablar claro. Si su propuesta es que yo me case con ella por mi empresa, la respuesta es no. Así de simple. Sin embargo, no negaré algo, su hija me agrada, pero es joven, está estudiando y estoy seguro de que no sabe su propuesta, obligarla a aceptar algo en contra de su voluntad no es algo que yo haría. Le pido su consentimiento para conocerla, para que ella lo haga también. Hagamos de cuenta, que usted, no me ha propuesto nada._

—_Vaya —le dijo el viejo líder Hyuga—, ¿me pides tiempo para que mi hija se enamore de ti? Eso es muy caballeroso de tu parte, sin embargo, no creo que pase en poco tiempo, si es que pasa. La crisis devorará tus valores antes de que eso pase..._

—_Le repito que no me interesa negociar nada de lo que me propuso. Pero me interesa su hija. No por conveniencia, sino por afecto._

—_Eres listo, muchacho —le dijo el Hyuga—, me agradas —el líder tomó su lugar en el escritorio—. Está bien, permitiré que veas a mi hija. Dejaré que hagas las cosas a tu manera._

—_Si es así —replicó enseguida—, por favor no le diga nada de esto, no quiero que piense que me acerco por interés, con platicar con ella una vez me bastará._

—_¿Basarás tu decisión con hablar una vez? —Hiashi no parecía muy convencido a pesar de sus palabras._

—_Si las cosas salen bien, se dará una segunda ocasión, quiero comprobar algo —contestó el de ojos negros._

_Hiashi asintió, quería hacer negocios con aquel joven Uchiha y creía que dejándole el camino libre lo lograría._

—_Te daré el beneficio de la duda, hagámoslo a tu manera._

—_Gracias —agregó el chico._

_El sonido de unos pasos afuera fue suficiente para que Hiashi adivinara de quién eran._

—_Vamos, esta es la oportunidad que quería._

—_¿Disculpe?_

_Pero Hiashi se levantó sin responderle, Itachi le siguió. Al ver de quién se trataba hizo que abriera los ojos un poco. Verla tan diferente a aquella ocasión, con pantalones y una blusa sencilla, el cabello suelto y largo... y sobre todo su mirada, algo en su mirada era distinto a la que semanas antes le brindara…_

_El rostro de la chica enrojeció un momento. Pero recobró el sentido al toparse con la dura mirada que su padre le enviaba. Se acercó titubeante._

—_Hinata —dijo el viejo Hyuga—, estoy seguro de que recuerdas al licenciado Uchiha. Nos ha visitado hoy, pero tengo algo pendiente. Confío en que le entretengas en lo que vuelvo._

_La chica asintió, un tanto contrariada, ¿Qué podría decirle a aquel hombre? Su padre pasó a su lado sin decir más._

_Itachi entendió que Hiashi le daba aquella oportunidad. La observó, algo había diferente en ella. ¿Qué era? No lo podía saber, pero emanaba algo, podía respirarlo._

—_Lamento que se le haya impuesto mi presencia, por segunda vez —empezó._

—_N-no, —contesto rápidamente Hinata, temiendo que tomara como un desaire su silencio—, es solo, que, e-estoy sorprendida, es todo._

—_Ya veo —le dijo el chico—, entonces permítame su compañía unos minutos._

_Hinata asintió. Su corazón todavía bombeaba sangre al por mayor, no podía quitarse aquella sensación de felicidad del cuerpo, y ver a aquel chico le recordaba lo que había vivido momentos antes._

_Pero ahora estaba con Itachi y debía concentrase en él, sin embargo era tímida con las palabras. ¿Qué decirle? No le venía nada a la cabeza, en lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en Sasuke. Pero su padre le había dado aquella encomienda, tal vez estaban en pláticas de negocios; como fuera, tenía que hacer que no se aburriera._

—_S-siento no ser una compañía a-agradable —se disculpó, no hallando tema de conversación posible._

—_De hecho, lo es —contradijo el muchacho—, con su presencia es suficiente, no es necesario que hablemos, si no quiere._

—_Ú-últimamente —dijo después de unos segundos—, mi padre ha h-hablado mucho acerca de su compañía, si no es indiscreción, me pregunto si tienen algunos planes de f-futuro._

—_No realmente —contestó sin tardarse—, compartimos intereses, eso es todo._

—_Ya v-veo —dijo confundida la chica._

_Hiashi no tardó mucho en regresar, el muchacho se despidió de ambos para partir a su hogar._

_._

_Los días que siguieron eran mágicos para ella, Sasuke si bien no era cariñoso o meloso le daba a entender que la quería, no era necesario que le tomara la mano o la abrazara, con el simple hecho de que compartieran tiempo juntos era suficiente._

—_Tu hermano —le dijo aquella tarde la chica a Sasuke— ha visitado últimamente la casa. Mi padre dice que le estima, como si fuera de la familia._

—_Qué extraño —respondió Sasuke mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un árbol—, no me ha dicho que tenga interés en hacer negocios con la empresa de tu familia._

—_Al parecer solo platican…_

—_Mph —contestó el chico, aunque en su mente se clavó la duda acerca del porqué de esas visitas a la familia Hyuga._

_Cuando regresó a casa Itachi estaba en la sala, se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho que no lo veía ni platicaba con él, y recordó lo que le había dicho Hinata, parecía como si fueran dos desconocidos. Así pues tomó asiento frente a él. Tenía ganas de hablarle y saber qué pensaba y también comunicarle lo que le pasaba, después de todo, Itachi, era su hermano mayor._

—_Conocí a alguien —le dijo, tomándolo por sorpresa._

—_¿A alguien? —le preguntó curioso. Su hermano no era de los que le iban contando lo que hacía, así que dedujo que esa persona era alguien importante._

—_Sí… bueno. Quiero que la conozcas —incluso él mismo se sorprendió al plantearle eso, pero quería que su hermano estuviera al tanto de su relación._

_Itachi sonrió, mientras asentía de manera leve._

—_Tráela cuando gustes —le dijo—, estaré encantado de conocerla. Yo también quiero decirte algo importante._

—_¿Algo importante? —eso sí era nuevo._

—_Pronto lo sabrás. Es algo bueno… —susurró._

_Aquel comentario le hizo sonreír, era feliz en ese momento, y si su hermano lo era también, era más que perfecto._

—_Entonces —le dijo— mañana, mañana le pediré que venga —le dijo no queriendo retrasar más el momento._

—_Sí —respondió sereno—, mañana, será un gran día. Estoy seguro._

_Pero a pesar de haberlo dicho, sentía que algo no iba bien._

_Había visitado la casa de los Hyuga unas cuantas veces, había visto a la heredera, pero no habían platicado mucho. Las pocas ocasiones que lo hicieron, fue únicamente un momento._

_El día llegó, Itachi esperaba en la sala a que Sasuke llegara con su novia. Se preguntó cómo seria, y luego cayó en que al menos le debía haber pedido su nombre, pero en fin, ya la conocería._

_Una llamada le sacó de sus cavilaciones._

—_¿Qué pasa, Kakashi? —cuestionó._

—_Quería saber si no tienes planes mañana, sé que es domingo pero me gustaría que me acompañaras a una reunión.  
_

—_¿Reunión en domingo? Eso es nuevo para ti —se mofó un poco el Uchiha._

—_No tanto —refutó el de cabello blanco—, lamento pedirte esto, pero espero contar con tu apoyo._

—_Está bien, no te disculpes por eso._

—_Bien, gracias… ¿tienes algo que hacer? Si estás desocupado, vamos por unos tragos, yo invito._

—_No puedo, espero a Sasuke. Me presentará a alguien._

—_¿A alguien? —preguntó sumamente intrigado—, ¿una chica, quizás?_

—_Nadie te gana en lo perceptivo... tienes razón, a su novia._

—_Me lo esperaba… mira que es tan joven y ya te va a presentar a una novia, quizás tú deberías imitarlo._

—_Quizás lo haga —contestó él como en un susurro._

—_¿Ah? Ya veo, es por la chica Hyuga, ¿no es así? ¿Has decidido al fin ir a su "caza"? —dijo soltando una risa apenas perceptible—. Yendo a verla todos los días, ¿acaso eres un colegial enamorado? Si te interesa díselo de frente. Te aseguro que aquella chiquilla ni siquiera sabe de tus intenciones._

—_Quiero estar seguro, eso es todo —objetó el chico._

—_Como digas —le contestaron al otro lado de la línea—, si dudaras, hubieras dejado esto por la paz, ¿con quién crees que hablas? Hasta aquí puedo sentir tu corazón rebosante de amor._

—_No digas tonterías, Kakashi —espetó Itachi cerrando los ojos—, eres insoportable cuando te pones en actitud paternal._

—_Todo sería más sencillo si fueras honesto, me preocupo por ti. Es todo._

—_Estoy bien —dijo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse—. Te dejo, Sasuke acaba de llegar._

—_Bien, nos vemos mañana._

_Colgó al momento de ponerse de pie, escuchó unos susurros en la entrada y aquella voz extrañamente se le hizo familiar, sacudiéndose internamente aquel presentimiento que le había invadido el día anterior._

_Pero todas sus esperanzas se fueron al ver aparecer a su hermano y, tras él, aquella chica de cabello negro y ojos claros._

—_Te presento —dijo Sasuke, haciendo que ella se colocara a su lado—. Ella es Hinata Hyuga, mi novia._

_Itachi, acostumbrado a no dejar que sus emociones se vislumbraran en su rostro, en esta ocasión no pudo evitar abrir los ojos ante aquella inesperada escena. Hinata, por el nerviosismo, no notó aquella reacción, pero para Sasuke no pasó desapercibida, aunque le atribuyó la sorpresa a que se tratara de la hija del líder Hyuga, aquel a quien había estado frecuentando._

—_Él es mi hermano, Itachi… aunque ya se conocían._

—_SÍ —musitó la recién llegada—, m-mucho gusto, aunque ya nos conocíamos… es decir, esto es diferente…_

_Itachi sintió que palidecía ante ellos, pero recobró su actitud distante._

—_SÍ —respondió escuetamente dando la espalda—. No me habías dicho de quién se trataba, me sorprendí, eso es todo._

_Itachi se reprochó mentalmente el tono que había usado, comprendía bien que Sasuke no tenía por qué haberle dicho el nombre de su novia, e Hinata no le debía nada, no es como si fueran amigos y le tuviera que contar lo que hacía, después de todo, era un conocido de su padre, no era más que eso._

_Pero de alguna forma se sentí traicionado; era absurdo pensar así, lo sabia, pero no podía evitar sentir la boca amarga. Ahora entendía algo: aquella vez, la segunda ocasión que la había visto, ahora entendía qué era lo que había diferente en ella, ahora entendía qué era lo que le había cautivado, aquella mirada que le había envuelto… era amor._

"_Ridículo" pensó. Y es que, al parecer, se había enamorado de la Hinata enamorada. La mirada que tanto le había gustado… era más intensa ahora, y estaba dedicada a Sasuke._

"_Ridículo" repitió nuevamente._

.

.

Abrió sus ojos, el sueño le había sorprendido, pero no era el único; tanto Hinata como Sasuke también despertaron en ese momento. Tras soñar con algo que los tres compartieron esa noche sin saberlo quedó en cada uno de ellos la sensación de no conocer toda la historia...

Lo que Itachi ignoraba, lo que Sasuke ignoraba de su hermano, lo que Hinata ignoraba de ellos... ¿importaba ahora? Sí, se respondieron los hermanos. Y es que para Itachi era quizás una segunda oportunidad, y a Sasuke le intranquilizaba que su esposa estuviera justamente con su hermano. Pero a Hinata aquel sueño únicamente le recordaba algo: lo mucho que había querido y seguía queriendo a Sasuke, las ilusiones que había tenido y lo sueños que habían compartido, y sobre todo venía a acentuar todavía más su dolor…

.

.

Continuara…

Ok, este es el corregido jeje, agradecimiento a Muscari como siempre.

Bien, ando de muy mal humor y la razón es por que mi hermano formateo mi disco duro y no seria tan malo si no fuera por que borró TODO de este fic, mis correcciones e historias que estaban próximas a publicar. Se que no lo hizo de mala fe, pues incluso guardo fotos mías que tenia y trabajos de la escuela, pero de ahí en fuera todo se fue a la basura… así que empezare de cero.

Pero espero avanzar pronto, ando un poco inspirada y con ganas de que la menos esta historia ya culmine, así que le echare los kilos para sacarla adelante.

Ando en clases de ingles lo que me tiene mas estresada que de costumbre pero ya mero acaban y con algo de suerte sacare la materia jeje.

Es todo. Nos leeremos. Hasta la próxima.

Atte. Hinatsu-chan


	11. Chapter 11

Sucesos inesperados

.

.

.

.

.

Cinco meses… era mucho tiempo sin verla y aun así no se atrevía a buscarla ni a llamarla. Sabia, por Naruto, que se había mudado a un departamento, no quería saber su dirección porque si lo hacía estaba seguro de ir a buscarla.

El divorcio era inevitable, pensaba. No quería que le odiara más. Con Ino las cosas seguían igual, un ir y venir, el abultado vientre de ella no dejaba ya lugar a dudas que estaba embarazada, lo único que faltaba era una prueba de ADN, que haría apenas ella diera a luz. Si el niño era suyo se haría cargo, y si no… quería pensar que era una lección de vida.

─Una mierda ─murmuró al pensarlo, lo había tenido todo, todo lo que hubiera deseado pero los fantasmas del pasado no le dejaban, se aferraba a un ideal que no alcanzaría nunca. Cuando se había casado con Hinata estaba seguro de que todo estaría bien.

─Lo lamento ─escucharon de la doctora que los atendía─, eres estéril.

Meses intentando que ella quedara embarazada. Él nada quería más que un hijo, ella no quería más que complacerlo. Ninguno pudo cumplir su sueño.

No era posible. Así de fácil habían destruido su futuro, así de fácil. Habían sido meses de depresión para ella, ¿Qué le pesaba más? ¿No poder ser madre o no poder hacer padre a Sasuke?

Él la había apoyado, fingido que no importaba , con el tiempo se había engañado también, se había creído sus mentiras… pero todo era una quimera, ni él estaba complacido ni ella resignada.

Por supuesto que no culpaba a su esposa, nadie le había obligado a engañarla… se preguntaba si lo que sentía por Hinata era amor o simple compasión… estar con ella le dolía, lo sabía, no era feliz. Si hubiera sido sincero en aquel entonces, si le hubiera dicho sus miedos, sus temores, su decepción, si no hubiera fingido resignación, quizás hubiera podido salvar su matrimonio. Las peleas que quiso evitarle solo agrandaron en ambos la apatía, se daba cuanta de que, en los últimos meses que estuvieron juntos, habían dejado de fingir.

¿Qué importaba ya? No podía regresar el tiempo, de nada serviría disculparse… La verdad era que ciertamente poco importaba ya. Sería padre y cargaría con la culpa y señalamiento de haberla engañado, y ella quedaría libre. Nadie ganaba pero estaba seguro de que perdía más de lo que ganaba.

─Deberías hablar con ella ─le sugirió su rubio amigo─, desde aquella vez no la has buscado… ¿Estás seguro que quieres que las cosas terminen así?

─¿Ah, sí? ─el Uchiha sonrió de lado─. ¿Qué podría decirle? No tengo palabras para ella. Una disculpa sería poco… no hay nada que hablar.

─Si hablan, puede que arreglen esto…

Sasuke observó a su amigo, sonrió de lado mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Fumó dos veces antes de dar su respuesta.

─Ese es el problema ─dijo al fin─, que no sé si quiero arreglarlo.

Naruto abrió los ojos, iba a decir algo cuando Sasuke continuó.

─No me malentiendas. Conozco a Hinata, si voy, si suplico… sé que me perdonará. No digo que querrá volver conmigo, eso es distinto. Sé que no pasará, pero que me perdonará lo sé, incluso si no lo pido… Pero no quiero oírlo, porque quiero cargar con la culpa toda la vida, será mi forma de castigarme… eso no remediará en nada lo que hice, ni le ayudará a soportar esto, pero no puedo hacer más que no recibir su perdón.

─Idiota ─refutó el Uzumaki─. Haces lo que haces y después esperas que el mundo te comprenda. Lo único que vas a lograr con eso es que ni ella ni tú sean felices. Dices que la conoces, pero aún así quieres que ella no te olvide. Evitando verla, hablar con ella. No es un consuelo lo que buscas… quieres que no sea capaz de olvidarte. Si la conoces como dices, sabes que cargará con esto también, ahora y siempre. Si realmente quieres ayudarla, búscala, háblale, pídele perdón, arrodíllate si es necesario… haz que te perdone… Porque solo así será libre, y podrá seguir adelante, nunca podrá estar bien si no te perdona, y lo sabes. Lo único que quieres es que no se rompa el lazo que los une, incluso si es odio, quieres que sienta algo por ti.

Sasuke apagó su cigarro cuando terminó de escuchar a su amigo, cerró los ojos. Naruto no parecía molesto, más bien se veía triste. Sacó de su saco una tarjeta y escribió algo sobre ella, la dejó sobre la mesita, se levantó.

─No seas estúpido, Sasuke ─dijo─, castigarte y hacerte el mártir no va contigo, debes hacer algo ahora, nadie vendrá a ofrecerte una salida, debes cerrarla tú mismo. Hagas lo que hagas no te equivocarás, porque realmente lo único erróneo es no hacer nada.

Salió dejándolo solo, miró de soslayo la tarjeta. Dudó en tomarla, la observó largamente. La arrugó después botándola lejos.

─Es cierto ─susurró recargándose en el sillón─, no quiero que olvides…

.

Miró hacia a los lados con la esperanza de que el aire le ayudara a pensar. Cinco meses habían trascurrido y no había vuelto a ver a Sasuke. Sakura tampoco lo mencionaba, era un tabú entre ellas, como si no hubiera existido, como si nada hubiera pasado. Se preguntaba si las cosas estaban bien así.

Cuando le comunicó a su papá que se separaba, la reacción de este fue de absoluto silencio. Pero para ella estaba claro que aquella noticia no le venía muy en gracia. Lidiar con eso no era sencillo. La separación no solo implicaba el hecho de que abandonara la casa que habían compartido, ni siquiera se había parado a recoger sus cosas. Había renunciado a todo intento de una posible reconciliación.

Pensaba en Sasuke, claro que sí, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo? ¿Qué pasaba con él, qué hacía, estaba bien? Eran dudas que le invadían, pero no se atrevía a ir a buscarlo.

Por medio de Itachi sabía que estaba yendo a trabajar normalmente, que parecía estar bien.

Aún así, nada como verlo en persona. Así pues, se dirigió a la casa que por tantos años fuera su hogar.

Estaba nerviosa y las manos le sudaban. Dudó si debía tocar el timbre o entrar con la llave que aún conservaba. Aquella era su casa y la había abandonado. Volteó a ambos lados sin saber qué hacer. Después de pensarlo unos minutos tocó el timbre, una vez, solo una vez, los segundos que pasaron le parecieron eternos.

—¿Quién? —la voz por el interfono hizo que brincara, la fuerte voz del que había sido su marido le llegaba hasta la médula.

Quería responder pero su garganta se cerró, sintió que le faltaba le aire.

—¿Hinata? —cuando escuchó su nombre supo que no podría hacerlo, retrocedió un paso, luego otro, asustada de su propia cobardía, y justo cuando estaba a punto de dar media vuelta, la puerta se abrió. Sasuke jadeaba ligeramente, había corrido desde la cocina donde se encontraba hasta la entrada.

—Hinata —murmuró cuando la vio. Parecía más delgada.

Ella parecía asustada, pero enseguida recobró los ánimos.

—Hablemos, Sasuke —dijo al fin. Él asintió y le dejó camino.

Cuando entraron a la sala ella pareció nostálgica, ver aquellos muebles, aquellos cuadros… pero no iba a hablar. Dudó en sentarse. ¿Cómo debía actuar? No sabía. Pero allí estaba.

—Hinata, yo…

—Voy a iniciar los trámites del divorcio —dijo antes de que le dijera algo más. No quería escucharlo realmente, porque no sabía si iba a disculparse o a decir que estaba bien; cualquiera que fuera la respuesta no la quería saber.

Sasuke pareció contrariado al escucharla, esperaba eso, todos los días cuando el timbre o su celular sonaban, contestaba con la idea de que tal vez era el abogado de su esposa para anunciarle que quería divorciarse, pero hasta ese momento no había pasado, no esperaba que ella fuera personalmente a decírselo.

—Bien —contestó. Mentía, claro que no lo veía bien, pero no sabía qué respuesta debía dar porque no quería discutir.

Hinata lo miró y asintió, sonrió lastimeramente. Así terminaba su historia, con ese final que nunca soñó ni esperó, pero estaba pasando y no era una pesadilla, era real. Tan real que asustaba.

—Me da gusto que estés bien —dijo ella cuando el silencio le estaba asfixiando.

—No lo estoy —contestó él sorprendiéndola—. Me veo bien, supongo. Pero no lo estoy. Tú, ¿lo estás?

—Sí —se apresuró a responder—, lo estoy. Por eso estoy aquí, de otra manera no lo hubiera hecho.

—Supongo que no —dijo en un susurro el chico.

—No pelearé nada. No quiero nada. Quédate con todo, es tuyo.

—Esta casa…

—Esta casa es lo que menos quiero —explicó la mujer—. No quiero nada.

Sasuke asintió, realmente había comprado la casa para ella, para formar una familia, ahora eran solo paredes.

—Bien, me voy entonces — la chica se puso de pie al ver que la situación parecía borrosa—, únicamente venía a eso. Mi abogado se comunicará contigo —caminó a la salida, titubeante.

—Lo siento —escuchó que le dijo Sasuke antes de llegar a la puerta—, lamento todo. Todo. Lamento lo que hice, lamento no haberte buscado. Lo lamento.

—Basta, Sasuke —dijo ella sin voltear evitando verlo—, no tienes que pedir disculpas por que no hay nada que perdonar. Te lo dije. No es por eso.

—Entonces, si no es por eso… nosotros...

—No hagas esto, Sasuke, por favor —imploró la de ojos blancos—, no hay nosotros, ya no. Se acabó.

—He pensado mucho —continúo el muchacho—, sobre nosotros, sobre mí. Sé que no es excusa, ni siquiera un pretexto… pero yo necesitaba algo, me faltaba algo. No sé qué era, me sentía incompleto… infeliz. Cuando estaba en casa tu presencia lograba calmarme, olvidaba todo, pero afuera no sabía qué hacer. Poco a poco aquella ansiedad me consumió… ¿Qué era lo que me faltaba? Todavía no lo sé. Solo sé que perdí más de lo que gané. No sabía lo que tenía, de algún modo yo… sentía que necesitaba algo más que a ti…

Hinata guardó silencio, Sasuke parecía sincero, no estaba disculpándose y aún así ella lo perdonaba. Quería decirle algo pero no sabía qué, después de todo tampoco parecía conocerlo.

—"No sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos"— dijo la chica una vez que se hubo calmado—, eso es una estupidez. Qué gran estupidez. Sí lo sabemos, pero nunca es suficiente… Nunca, y cuando vemos que las cosas no salen como esperábamos, queremos regresar a nuestra zona de confort, porque el suelo que pisamos no es como esperábamos…

—Podemos hacerlo — dijo el chico—, intentémoslo, una vez más. Porque no puede acabar así. Este mal. Yo haré lo que sea para…

—¿Lo que sea? —lo interrumpió la chica, temblaba ligeramente ¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Por qué hablaba de renunciación? ¿Lo que fuera? ¿Realmente había escuchado eso?

—¿Hinata?

—¿Puedes retroceder el tiempo? ¿Puedes regresarlo a cuando creí que éramos felices? ¿Cundo nos casamos, cuando nos conocimos? ¿Puedes hacerlo? No, no puedes, ¡así que no hables de hacer lo que sea si no puedes hacerlo!

—Hinata, intento arreglar las cosas, sé que hay cosas que no puedo hacer, pero…

—No puedes hacer nada para arreglar esto, incluso si pudieras soy yo la que no quiere que esto se arregle. No puedo…

Salió de la casa, quería correr. Él no la detuvo. Estaba acabado, nada podía salvarse.

.

.

.

.

—Le dije que comenzaría el divorcio —dijo la muchacha cuando se sentaba en la sala.

—¿Estas segura? —preguntó su invitado.

—No —contestó enseguida Hinata—, pero no veo otra salida.

—Puedes intentarlo otra vez. Sé que mi hermano cometió errores graves, pero también sé que te quiere, y le duele esto aunque no lo aparente.

—¿Te lo ha dicho? —interrogó curiosa.

—No me habla —dijo después de un breve silencio—. En el trabajo me evita todo lo que puede. No es como si hubiera mejorado nuestra relación. Pero no necesita decírmelo para saberlo.

—¿Puedo saber el motivo de su disgusto? —Hinata siempre había estado curiosa respecto al tema, aquellos dos, cuando los conoció, parecían grandes hombres, en palabras de Sasuke se podía percibir el cariño y respeto que le tenía a su hermano. No entendía el motivo por más que lo pensaba y con Sasuke el tema estaba cerrado.

Itachi sonrió un poco ante aquella verdad incómoda que podía decirle. Se preguntaba cuál sería su reacción si le contestara "tú" o si le dijera "es porque estaba enamorado de ti". Ah, no podía tolerarlo. Aquella mujer era la ex esposa de su hermano. ¿La seguía queriendo? ¿O solo era el fantasma de lo que había sido, solo la ilusión de lo que pudo ser y no fue…? Pero aquella mirada era igual que antes cuando hablaba de Sasuke o con algo relacionado, su ojos emitían un chispa que no podía dejar de percibir, nunca podría tener algo con ella si todavía quería a Sasuke; y si dejaba de quererlo se preguntaba si algo en él también cambiaría, si la mirada de ella se apagaría… ¿Qué sentiría? ¿Seguiría siendo la misma Hinata? Tenía en mente la misma pregunta que antes, ¿realmente se había enamorado de Hinata o solo de la versión enamorada de ella?

Él no era ningún cobarde, tampoco le ocultaba la verdad por miedo, ni siquiera lo hacía por simpatía, simplemente... no tenía caso. Decirle todo, ¿qué ganaría con eso? Era el pasado, solo eso, era un sentimiento. Su sentimiento. Nada más.

—Es como cuando peleas con alguien, y dejas de hablarle porque crees tener razón… y después cuando te das cuenta de que la pelea fue tonta y que no tenías la razón, pero aun así, no sabes cómo disculparte y el tiempo pasa, y simplemente olvidas el motivo…. No te acuerdas de la causa, únicamente te queda el efecto, el sentimiento de que por algo estás molesto…

—¿Olvidaste el motivo? —preguntó extrañada la chica, sin comprenderle.

—No —respondió enseguida el muchacho—, lo recuerdo, el problema es que yo recuerdo el problema, pero Sasuke, él… él tiene el efecto, ¿sabes? No puede superarlo, incluso cuando ya está resuelto no puedo sacudirse el efecto… La cicatriz está ahí, y no podemos borrarla.

—Debe de ser grave…

—Al contrario —dijo el Uchiha mayor—, yo creo que es muy dulce…

.

.

.

—Mira, Shikamaru —dijo la rubia mientras se frotaba el vientre abultado—, toca, anda — decía mientras daba unos leves golpecitos—. Siente, ¿lo sientes? Se está moviendo —soltó una leve risa, su amigo, con flojera, posó su manos.

—No siento nada —dijo quitándola y pasándola tras su nuca.

—No, sí se mueve —insistía la muchacha—, pero tú le pasaste tu flojera.

—No me eches a mí la culpa —se defendió. Su amiga siguió tocando su vientre mientras soltaba una que otra sonrisa.

—Has pensado en algún nombre —preguntó sorprendiéndola—, ¿o esperarás a que nazca? Mira que no saber si será niño o niña…

—He estado pensando, pero ningún nombre se me viene a la mente… supongo que ahora no importa. Creo que será niña, no sé, lo presiento.

—Qué problemático —suspiró el genio—. Qué hay de Sasuke. ¿Él tiene algún nombre?

—No —respondió la chica—, no lo sé. Parece no interesarle, no lo he visto mucho. No me ha acompañado a ningún ultrasonido… supongo que tiene la esperanza de que no sea suyo… no lo sé.

—Pareces resignada —dijo el chico.

Ino sonrió maliciosamente, en ese tiempo no había hecho ni dicho nada innecesario, ¿para qué apresurar? En lo único que se interesaba en ese momento era en tener a un bebé sano, lo demás vendría solo. No olvidaba sus propósitos, tener a Sasuke aún era un deseo para ella, formar una familia con él seguía siendo un sueño.

Pensó que tal vez Sasuke tenía sus esperanzas en que la prueba de ADN diera negativo, malas noticias para él sín duda, pensaba la rubia. Un hijo no le daba la seguridad de tenerlo pero le abría la posibilidad y era todo lo que anhelaba. Por compromiso u obligación, no importaba. ¿Era malvada'? ¿Ruin? ¿Quién lo decidía? Trataba de ser feliz, si eso la convertía en una bruja ni modo, no complacería al mundo, las etiquetas no iban con ella.

—¿Crees en el karma*? —preguntó luego de una leve pausa.

—¿Qué es eso? —Shikamru empezó a caminar mientras la rubia lo seguía—, ¿ahora eres esotérica?

—Creo en el karma —se contestó la ver que el chico no lo haría—, siempre creí que, si hacías cosas buenas, cosas buenas vendrían… Pero me cansé de esperar. Soy una buena chica —dijo asintiendo levemente—, lo soy. Doy donaciones a instituciones, ayudo a quien me lo pide, quiero a mis padres… a ti —explicó mientras le daba un leve codazo—, soy una buena chica… Pero el karma me falló, ¿sabes? ¿Dónde está mi recompensa? ¿Dónde está el chico aquel que se enamoraría de mí y yo de él para estar eternamente juntos? ¿Dónde está mi vida de color de rosa que merezco?

Shikamaru la miró de soslayo, se preguntaba si lo que decía era a causa de las hormonas por la maternidad, era raro ver a aquella mujer tan sincera acerca de sus propias debilidades.

—Así que me cansé —continuó la rubia—, no esperaré a que la vida me dé lo que merezco, porque no parece estar dispuesta… así que tomé una decisión: yo misma buscaría mi felicidad. ¿Y qué si ahora parece negro y oscuro? Lucharé por que eso cambie, hice una apuesta —dijo segura—, todo o nada. Así que no, no estoy resignada, porque eso no va conmigo. Espero.

Shikamru sonrió un poco.

—Eres una buena chica —le dijo—, por eso, apostaré por ti—. Ino sonrió, tomó su brazo y se recargó en él—. No creo que pierdas, Ino, pase lo que pase, yo creo que saldrás ganando.

—Ojalá… —musitó la mujer—, ojalá.

.

.

Llegó a su oficina, últimamente se la pasaba encerrado allí, de esa manera el tiempo pasaba más rápido y pensaba menos en cosas que prefería omitir.

Aguantaba estoico las miradas de lástima y desaprobación que le lanzaban los empleados, no es que el interesaran sus opiniones. Desde que había hablado con su esposa las cosas parecían haber cambiado, estaba tranquilo. De alguna manera dolía menos.

Cuando llegó a su oficina alguien más ya estaba allí.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Sasuke —dijo el intruso sin levantarse. Sasuke tomó asiento tratando de lucir calmado, aunque en el fondo presentía a qué iba aquel hombre.

—Eso parece —contestó sereno—, ¿vienes a invitarme a tu boda? —preguntó.

—No —dijo él negando con la cabeza—. No eres bien recibido, lo siento. Es de otro asunto del que quiero hablar.

—Pues habla —dijo él—, no te andes por las ramas.

—Supongo que sabes a lo que vengo —dijo él sacando unos papeles, Sasuke se estremeció cuando se los extendió. Dudó en tomarlos, pero tragando saliva lo hizo. Era lo que sospechaba.

—Pareces feliz de entregarme esto, Kiba —dijo socarronamente.

—Bueno, ya sabes, cuando me enteré de que eras un infiel de mierda inmediatamente supe que yo debía ser el que te trajera esto.

—¿Eso es un lenguaje propio de un abogado? —Contraatacó el Uchiha—, creí que tus años de niño malcriado habían pasado, supongo que me equivoqué.

—Es cierto —dijo Kiba—, pero eso no era como abogado, era como amigo de Hinata, aunque supongo que no es el lugar. Entonces, señor Uchiha —dijo acomodándose—, como verá, mi cliente, la señora Hyuga, no pide nada. Incluso cuando la ley le otorga derechos sobre la mitad de los bienes adquiridos, renuncia a ese derecho.

—Lo discutimos —le cortó Sasuke—, sé qué quiere.

Kiba sonrió un poco, parecía feliz, lo que irritó al de cabello negro.

—Entonces no tengo nada más que decir —dijo levantándose. Se acomodó el traje—. Sasuke…— dijo antes de ponerse en marcha—, tú también eres mi amigo —dijo después de unos segundo, sorprendido al muchacho—, y como amigo te lo pido, no hagas esto difícil. Firma los papeles, desaparece de la vida de Hinata, sé que te equivocaste y que mereces otra oportunidad, pero no con ella. La vida no es justa… Lo siento —asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

Sasuke revisó los documentos, allí en la primera hoja la fina firma de la que había sido su esposa estaba estampada. Se pasó la mano por el cabello.

Y con lentitud y nerviosismo, firmó aquel documento. No había marcha atrás. Pensó. Cerró la carpeta donde venían los papeles, y con ella cerró también aquella etapa de su vida.

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, aquel número le era desconocido, lo dejó sonar varias veces antes de contestar.

—¿Quién?

—Soy Shikamaru Nara —dijeron al otro lado de la línea—, soy amigo de Ino Yamanaka.

—Ah —dijo Sasuke después de recordarlo, le parecía haberlo visto en algunas ocasiones.

—Te hablo desde hospital… Ino empezó las labores de parto.

Sasuke sintió como una corriente atravesaba su cuerpo. Escuchó la dirección y sin pensarlo mucho salió de la oficina.

Al llegar al ascensor se encontró con Itachi, no tenía tiempo para evitarlo.

—Pareces tener prisa —interrogó al verlo—, ¿a dónde vas?

Al no tener respuesta Itachi sonrió un poco.

—Vi a Kiba salir de aquí —continuó—, ¿es por lo del divorcio?

—¿Eso te hace feliz? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No es mi culpa —dijo el mayor—. Espero que podamos hablar, como antes.

—Firmé los papeles —dijo Sasuke, Itachi pareció sorprendido—. Ela también los firmó, le pedí a Sara que enviara los papeles a Kiba. Es un hecho, el divorcio…

—No estoy feliz por eso —dijo Itachi—, las cosas no son como piensas…

Sasuke asintió.

—Renuncio —dijo al fin, ante la sorpresa de su hermano.

— ¿Qué?

—A la empresa —explicó—, renuncio. Me iré de aquí, hoy mismo.

—Sasuke…

La puerta abriéndose lo hizo callar, Sasuke salió.

—Quizás fue un error —dijo antes de que la puerta se cerrara—, lo has pensado, ¿no? Quizás esto debería haber pasado antes… Quizás en realidad ella con quien debió estar era contigo —Sasuke sonrió con sorna—, y yo… solo fui un obstáculo. Quizás fue una cruel broma del destino…

—Te equivocas —lo interrumpió Itachi agarrando la puerta para evitar que se cerrara—, no es así, ahora lo sientes así, pero así debía haber sido… Tú y ella. Sin importar nada, y tienes razón, lo he pensado… "Y si yo lo hubiera conocido antes". Pero nada hubiera cambiado, ella te eligió mucho antes. Y si volviera el tiempo, lo haría de nuevo… y si cambiaran las circunstancias estoy seguro de que sería el mismo resultado.

Sasuke sonrió un poco al escucharlo, parecían como los viejos amigos de antes, planteando cosas. Asintió un poco.

—Gracias —dijo dando media vuelta—, estoy tranquilo.

Era como si le estuviera dando su consentimiento para intentar algo con Hinata. El elevador se cerró, adentro Itachi sonreía.

.

.

Estaba parado frente a los cuneros tratando de saber cuál era el de Ino, su mirada recorría aquellos bebés con detenimiento. Por Shikamaru sabía que ya había nacido.

Y en ese momento, en el que pensaba entraba y se colocaba a su lado. Señaló una cuna del fondo golpeando el vidrio dos veces.

Sasuke enfocó su mirada en aquella dirección, no podía verla bien, pero por la cobijita que arropaba su cuerpo era una niña.

─¿En qué habitación esta Ino? ─preguntó después de un rato.

─En la 202 ─dijo el chico. Sasuke se alejaba cuando él lo detuvo─. No sé qué le vas a decir ─dijo. Sasuke se detuvo un momento sin girar─, pero ella es mi amiga, no me interesa lo que pasó o lo que hizo, ni me importa a quién dañó o por qué… Así que ten cuidado con lo que le dices, ella no está sola.

Sasuke siguió su camino cuando el chico terminó de hablar, Shikamaru suspiró.

Entró sin tocar y sin esperar el permiso de entrar, Ino parecía estar bien, giró al verlo y su rostro se iluminó.

─Sasuke ─dijo en un susurro, él se acercó y se sentó en la silla a un lado de la cama. La palidez de la chica le indicó que realmente había sufrido durante el parto.

─¿Viste a nuestra hija? ─preguntó ella─, es hermosa…

─Sí ─contestó él sonriendo levemente.

─Sasuke…

─Cometimos errores ─dijo él interrumpiéndola─, ambos. Me equivoqué, nuca debí haber engañado a mi esposa, y mucho menos contigo… Pero lo hice, no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Solo me queda el presente, es todo.

─Quédate conmigo, Sasuke ─suplicó la rubia─, con nosotras… Sé que hice mal, y quisiera decir que me arrepiento, pero no es así, porque tengo a mi hija a mi lado y arrepentirme sería negarla. No lo hagas tú, no la niegues… ella no tiene la culpa, tiene padres estúpidos, sí, y seguramente tu amigos no verán bien esto, lo sé… Pero seamos estúpidos, y tontos, y egoístas… seamos infelices juntos.

Justo en ese momento una enfermera entró llevando al bebé en brazos, la colocó junto a Ino. Diciéndole algo acerca de que era hora de que comiera, Ino asintió, y la enfermera salió disculpándose.

─Amo a Hinata ─dijo él cuando estuvieron solos─, y eso no va a cambiar nunca… y no creo que pueda llegar a quererte de la misma manera. –Tomó la mano de la pequeña, quien cerró el puño atrapando el dedo del Uchiha─, quizás siempre solo seas la madre de mi hija…

─Sasuke…

─Intentémoslo, Ino ─dijo él─, es estúpido que te culpe cuando la culpa fue mía, y no pretendo lavar mis culpas con nada… y no prometo nada… solo intentémoslo…

.

.

Continuará

.

.

Bien, este capítulo es el que más me ha gustado escribir jaja bueno, tengo que decirles algo con respecto a la votación, lo cierto es que en el momento en que publique este capítulo quedarían cerradas, pero eso me trae un problema y es que al momento de contar hay una diferencia de cuatro votos a favor del sexi hermano mayor y se preguntaran ¿Dónde está el problema? Bien, yo esperaba que la diferencia fuera más grande es decir que la preferencia fuera marcada (quizás con 10 votos a favor mínimo) yo sé, lo sé, que un voto hace la diferencia pero créanme que no me siento a gusto con tan poco margen y podría dar más tiempo pero creo que ya votaron todos los que tenían que votar y la trama tiene que avanzar. Asi que con todo la pena del mundo la declaro cancelada, de verdad perdónenme!

Asi pues retomare el final que ya tenía planteado, ¿Qué pasara? Bueno ya verán, adelanto que me gustan los finales inesperados.

Mugas gracias a TODOS los que leen y dejan mensaje, en serio lo agradezco y por supuesto a Muscari que siempre está ayudándome, mil gracias.

Seguramente a más de uno no le cayó bien en gracia el planteamiento de Sasuke e Ino, aunque se dé uno que si le gusto (ejem… Hibari-Sempai)jaja pero falta veremos si si o no jaja faltan algunas cosas por descubrir.

Es todo. Nos leeremos. Hasta la próxima.

Atte. Hinatsu-chan.

P.D… como siempre un mensaje siempre me alegra el día, así que lo espero con ansias.

*karma. m. Principio hinduista según el cual el comportamiento en una vida influye en las sucesivas.


	12. Chapter 12

Los hombres no lloran

.

—_Te he amado siempre… —susurró en un hilo. Tembló. Era el fin ¿o quizás el principio?_

_._

_._

Era estúpido. Lo era. Sin duda alguna, y era la primera vez que lo sentía tan de lleno. Se lo habían dicho Naruto, Sakura y demás amigos, pero sólo en ese momento se sentía así: realmente estúpido. Intentaba llevar el control de todo; escuela, después su trabajo, y finalmente su vida, sus emociones... y ahora se daba cuenta de que realmente era un castillo de naipes*(1) ¿Qué se supone que hacía? ¿Qué rayos era lo que pensaba? ¿Lo que sentía? Se había equivocado ¿y qué intentaba? Había elegido el camino fácil. Qué gran estupidez, se repetía mientras caminaba a su casa.

¿Dónde había quedado aquel Sasuke decidido y fuerte al que nada perturbaba? No lo sabía, pero algo en él se había movido y sentía que no era el mismo. Se daba cuenta de que lo que había hecho no tenía sentido. Decisiones erróneas. Era un cobarde. Se rehusaba a aceptar que sus equivocaciones lo herían más a él que a otra persona, se daba cuenta de que lo que hacía era huir, no afrontar. Que no importaba lo que hiciera, jamás podría perdonarse, y le dolía. Necesitaba hacerlo y lo que más le lastimaba era que no había sido lo suficientemente listo como para entenderlo.

¿Había actuado como se suponía debería? Lo dudaba. Solo se había dejado llevar por la corriente, dejando que otros tomaran las decisiones por él, dejándole lo difícil a Hinata. No se había puesto a pensar cómo se había sentido ella al ir a su casa. Si lo perdonaba y regresaba, estaría feliz y lo aceptaría, pero también si lo dejaba. Le había dejado la decisión. Ella había dado el primer paso al ir a buscarlo, había mandado los papeles para iniciar el divorcio… incluso había firmado primero y él únicamente aceptaba sus acciones porque creía que con eso se excusaba, porque sentía que no tenía derecho a negarse, suponía que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

¿Por qué no se había puesto a pensar que Hinata no le había mandado los papeles antes? ¿Por qué no se había detenido a pensar que quizás ella esperaba que él fuera a buscarla, que le demostrara que estaba arrepentido, que luchara por ella? ¿Por qué no había pensado en la efímera posibilidad de que tal vez aún podría perdonarlo?

Había hecho las cosas mal y las empeoraba con cada acción que hacía. Tomó asiento en una banca para poder respirar mejor.

—_¿De verdad, Sasuke? —sintió como su mano tembló ligeramente, observó a Ino que, perturbada, le miraba,_

_Retiró su mano de la pequeña mientras se llevaba el cabello atrás, sintió un sudor frío recorrer su espalda._

—_Sasuke..._

_Volteó a ver a aquella mujer, ¿realmente estaba bien lo que hacía? Intentarlo con ella. ¿Qué pretendía? Sabía de antemano que no funcionaría, más temprano que tarde se arrepentiría de eso, sin iniciarlo siquiera ya lo estaba. Pero aquellas palabras se habían deslizado de su boca y al hacerlo sintió amarga su lengua._

_No odiaba a Ino, ni la despreciaba. Tampoco creía que fuera una mala mujer, no la culpaba de nada. Las culpas que ella cargaba eran de ella, las de él, eran aparte. Se daba cuenta de que, sin importar lo que hiciera, nada borraría el pasado ni mejoraría su vida. Pensó en aquella nena que estaba recostada al lado de Ino, era su hija, lo presentía, lo sentía, pero… no llenaba el hueco que tenía._

_Se imaginó innumerables veces si aquello pasaba, pero… no sentía nada de lo que pensó que sentiría. Una felicidad seca y vacía._

_Tampoco era que no estuviera feliz, era el momento, pensó, porque tenía un hijo que no era de su esposa, y aun así se alegraba, pero se sentía desgraciado y sofocado._

_Horas antes había firmado el divorcio con su esposa, y ahora le proponía aquella locura a Ino, ¿cuán estúpido sería todavía?_

—_¿Sasuke…?_

—_Lo lamento —dijo en un susurro. Ino abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Tartamudeó algo que no alcanzó a entender—, de verdad lo lamento._

_Salió de la habitación sin escuchar lo que la rubia le decía porque finalmente se daba cuenta de los errores que había cometido._

El aire fresco le devolvió la serenidad que deseaba, todo ese tiempo no había hecho nada realmente. No había pensado en Hinata, ¿qué tanto había sufrido ella realmente? No solo la había engañado, lo había hecho con una de sus amigas… y aquella mujer le había dado un hijo. No dudaba que aquel había sido un golpe muy duro de sobrellevar. No se había puesto a pensar en lo que ella sentía más allá de la separación, el decírselo, ser la que tomara la iniciativa…

—Idiota —murmuró. ¿Qué tanto más podía equivocarse? Parecía que ya era bastante.

.

.

.

Contuvo la respiración al escucharlo. Soltó el aire despacio como si su esencia misma estuviera saliendo del cuerpo. Abrió ligeramente su boca, estaba seca. Iba a soltar un quejido que se quedó atorado en su garganta. Creyó, erróneamente, que cuando recibiera esa noticia, soltaría alguna felicitación, que podría zafarse de aquel sentimiento, que al menos no le dolería tanto. Estaba equivocada.

Y frente a ella, Itachi Uchiha le miraba impasible, sereno. Desvió la mirada cuando ella observó el piso. Se sintió estúpido por haberle dado la noticia él mismo. Se sentía como un ladrón, reconociendo el terreno. O quizás solo esperaba el momento indicado. No lo sabía. Pero de algo estaba seguro; algo en él había despertado y no podía cambiarlo.

Aquella mujer, que durante tantos años añorara, estaba hecha pedazos y no podía desear más que ser el hombre que uniera los fragmento de su ser, porque se daba cuenta con horror de que no era precisamente un hombre bueno y puritano, y que estaba saboreando aquellos momentos de tortura. Como un depredador que no sabe si su presa se escapará o finalmente caerá en su trampa. Tortuosa espera. Ver el final de aquel túnel del que durante años percibiera la luz. Estúpido. Tan estúpido, y sin embargo sentía que de aquella estupidez dependía su existencia.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó al ver la reacción. Tampoco esperaba que no le afectara.

Ella intentó sonreír pero solo quedó en una mueca de lástima. No asintió ni negó. Se quedó con la respuesta. Itachi asintió levemente. No necesitaba una respuesta, ahora.

—Lamento que las cosas hayan resultado de esta manera —quiso reírse de su recién descubierta hipocresía. Lamentable.

—Está bien —contestó la chica—, lo superaré—. Mentía. Itachi lo sabía. Pero no quiso ahondar en eso.

—Renunció —dijo después del aquel silencio.

Ella volvió a asentir a la vez que se llevaba la taza de té a sus labios.

—Sí —susurró después sin prestar demasiada atención.

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar al ver la reacción de su ex cuñada.

—Sí —respondió mecánicamente.

El chico entendió que no, pero no quería presionar una respuesta. Suspiró. Se sentía cómodo incluso en aquella atmósfera depresiva. Se preguntaba si acaso aquello estaba mal. Había mentido, le había mentido a Sasuke y a él mismo porque ciertamente estaba feliz.

Lo estaba y no podía ocultarlo, o al menos eso creía; aunque su rostro seguía mostrando aquella inflexible expresión su corazón bombeaba sangre al por mayor. Miraba a Hinata, quien se encontraba tranquila y con la mirada perdida.

Era como si fuera un muchachito, era patético. Y más aún porque su boca no paraba de decir cosas de Sasuke. Quería detenerse y no hablar, pero no podía hacerlo. Creía que debía hacerlo. ¿Qué otra excusa podría poner para visitarla? Pero los pretextos se empezaban a acabar. Hubiera deseado ser un amigo común, como Sakura o el mismo Kiba. Entonces no se vería mal, raro o sospechoso. Dudaba que Hinata lo viera así, pero temía que algún día le dijera que ya no fuera más, que deseara cortar todo lazo que tuviera que ver con Sasuke; entonces no sabría darle una respuesta.

Y se encontraba varado de nuevo, aquella indecisión de hacer o no lo que quería. Durante el matrimonio de su hermano era algo que lo detenía y un muro que sabía nunca cruzaría, así su vida dependiera de ello, pero ahora era distinto, ni en sus delirios más grandes podría haber imaginado que aquella escena estaría frente a sus ojos.

Sasuke y Hinata estaba divorciados, era real y aquella línea ya no estaba, y él estaba allí, sin perder un ápice de sus reacciones.

—Sasuke, él…

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Lo interrumpió Hinata sorprendiéndolo—, ¿por qué?

—¿Hacer qué? —titubeó un poco Itachi.

—Esto. Hablar de Sasuke, decirme lo que hace… —la mujer lo observó fijamente, por un segundo el Uchiha sintió que ella podía leer lo que estaba pensando.

—Creí que querrías saberlo… —respondió aparentando tranquilidad-

—Querer y deber son cosas distintas —dijo la mujer observando su traza casi vacía de té—, quiero saber qué hace. Quiero estar al tanto de sus movimientos. Estás en lo correcto. Pero, ¿debo saberlo? ¿Debes seguir diciéndomelo? ¿Debería seguir aferrándome a eso? —Se puso de pie para poder caminar a la ventana y mirar el exterior—. Así que, aunque quiera saberlo, no debo. Es todo.

Itachi se recargó nervioso, sin el tema de Sasuke se daba cuenta de que no había mucho que hablar, huecos profundos que no podía llenar. Se daba cuenta de que apenas conocía a aquella mujer. ¿Qué quedaba después de Sasuke? Se daba cuanta con horror que necesitaba un lazo con ella, porque no lo tenía.

Él era un hombre de decisiones, e inteligente, se daba cuenta de cuándo podía hacer algo y cuándo no. Hinata tenía razón: deber y querer era distinto, lo sabía, durante mucho tiempo el "quería" pero no "debía", y ahora…

—Lo siento —escuchó decir de la chica—, tal vez no es lo adecuado hablar de esto contigo—dijo ella tomando asiento nuevamente—. Entiendo que como su hermano sientas la responsabilidad de él y…

—No, no es así —la cortó el chico—, no lo hago por eso. Tú y Sasuke, ambos son adultos, la decisión que tomaron quiero creer que no fue un impulso. Estoy bien con eso. No es por eso que estoy aquí.

—¿Entonces qué es? —preguntó la chica.

—Me preocupo por ti, es todo —Itachi quiso acercarse pero se mantuvo en su lugar. No era mentira…

Hinata suspiró. Seguía doliendo…

.

.

Entró en su casa seguido de su rubio amigo. Le venía diciendo algo que no lograba entender y que no le preocupaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —le gritó el rubio.

—Cállate —contestó el azabache—, hice lo que hice y ya.

—No entiendo qué pretendes hacer —cuestionó—. Creo que no te funciona bien la cabeza.

—¿Eso crees? —Dijo sonriendo levemente el Uchiha—. Yo pienso que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me funciona perfectamente.

—¿Y qué? —siguió el rubio—. De repente me llamas diciendo que venderás esta casa, y que pretendes recuperar a Hinata. ¿Y cómo se supone que lo harás? ¿No que no pretendías regresar con ella?

—Ya te lo he dicho —replicó el muchacho—, esta es la primera vez que siento que hago lo correcto.

—¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? —Siguió el muchacho—. Hace unos días seguías en la misma actitud… incluso yo creo que ahora será más complicado, no quiero ser ave de mal agüero*(2), pero ahora que, bueno, tu sabes, ya nació tu hijo…

El de cabello negro de detuvo un momento, pero enseguida siguió en lo suyo.

—No estoy negando nada —continuó—, ni pretendo hacerlo. Estuve casado, y amaba a mi esposa, lo hacía, y sin embargo tuve una aventura, y no de una noche… le compraba cosas, le puse una casa… descuide a Hinata por ella…

—Sasuke…

—Quisiera encontrar la razón por lo que lo hacía, no amo a Ino, ni antes, ni ahora y nunca la amaré. Amaba a Hinata, lo hacía… ahora y siempre, yo sé que no será fácil, incluso creo que podría parecer imposible, pero lo haré todo para que ella vuelva a darme otra oportunidad…

Naruto le miró con cierta incredulidad. Suspiró frutado.

—Si te soy sincero — balbuceo—, no creo que haya esa posibilidad.

—El que creas no me es suficiente, incluso el que yo crea tampoco.

—Itachi… —Naruto se rascó la cabeza al nombrar al hermano de su amigo, Sasuke pareció perturbado al escucharlo nombrar—, ¿no crees que deberías dejarlo así?

El chico terminó de empacar la ropa que necesitaba, dejó la pregunta en el aire ante la preocupación de su amigo. ¿Qué significaba dejarlo así? No entendía. Él sabía, lo sabía. Sabía que su hermano tenía sentimientos por su esposa, y había sido el motivo principal por el que se había alejado, no porque tuviera miedo de que su esposa se enamorara de su hermano, ni por desconfianza, sino porque esos sentimientos de Itachi le hacían sentir incomodo… inferior.

Itachi era mejor en todo que él, era algo que no podía debatir, por más que luchara y se esforzara no podía superarlo, las comparaciones eran inevitables, había aprendido a vivir con eso, pero ¿por qué incluso en ese sentimiento le ganaba? Itachi amaba a Hinata. No era tonto y se dio cuenta rápidamente de que su hermano sentía algo por su esposa, creía que al pasar el tiempo eso pasaría, que cuando él se casara con ella él la olvidaría… pero no había sucedido así, Itachi seguía conservando aquella mirada de amor cuando la veía, aquella fidelidad innecesaria, y le empezaba a incomodar. ¿Por qué no se rendía? ¿Por qué se conformaba con estar allí, con mirarla, con tener ese amor unilateral? ¿Incluso Itachi amaba mejor que él?

Le irritaba eso, le molestaba tener que aguantarlo. Por supuesto eso no tenía nada que ver con Ino ni lo que había hecho, eso por el contrario solo venía a corroborar algo que ya sabía: él no sabía amar. Lo que sentía por Hinata era lo más cercano al amor y estaba seguro de que la amaba, pero amar y saber amar era cosas distintas y él había notado tal diferencia… tarde.

—¿Sasuke?...

—Está bien, Naruto —siseó tranquilo—. Lo que pase, pasará. "Lo único realmente erróneo es no hacer nada", ¿o no? —preguntó sonriendo levemente. Naruto lo imitó.

—Después de todo no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace —contestó Naruto dándole una palmada en la espalda.

.

.

Entró a su departamento seguida de Sasuke. Había sido dada de alta y él la había ido a recoger, no lo esperaba después de aquel día pero se presentó ante ella, no habían cruzado palabras. Ese departamento no era adecuado para criar a un hijo, pero era algo que él le había dado, lo más cercano a un hogar que podría tener con él. ¿Con eso se conformaba? Con aquel espacio limitado…

—Te compraré una casa —le dijo, Ino se detuvo. Cargaba a su bebé en brazos, se sentó y miró el pálido rostro del recién nacido, dormía plácidamente.

—Puedo comprarla yo —contestó, colocó a su hija sobre el sillón al lado suyo.

—Ino…

—No, Sasuke —dijo ella sin levantar la voz pero mirándolo a los ojos—, ya te lo dije, si pretendes solo ser el proveedor no te necesito. ¿Comprar una casa? ¿Pagar las cuentas del médico? ¿Su escuela? Eso puedo hacerlo yo. Quiero un padre de tiempo completo… tú estabas dispuesto a hacerlo, y…

—Te hice daño —la interrumpió el chico—, lo lamento. No puedo cambiar el pasado y lamento que me ames, siento no poder corresponderte, lamento que no pueda ofrecerle a mi hija una familia donde su padre ame a su madre, y que haya nacido en estas circunstancias.

—Sasuke…

—Yo no te ofrezco mantenerte porque sé de sobra que puedes sola, y no te ofrezco mi chequera, te ofrezco esto, Ino, te ofrezco estar al pendiente de mi hija, de verla crecer y estar cerca de ella, cuidarla y darle todo el amor que no puedo darte a ti… Velar por las dos hasta el día que me muera… pero no puedo quedarme porque estando contigo… no pudo ofrecerte nada.

—¿Crees que me engañas con esas falacias*(3)? No soy tonta, todo o nada, hice mi apuesta hace mucho. No tienes más alternativas.

—Soy un hombre paciente —contraatacó echándose el cabello atrás—, pero mi paciencia tiene un límite. ¿Pretendes castigarme por no amarte? Esto no se trata de mí o de ti, eres madre ahora, y yo soy padre también, tenemos responsabilidades, puedes castígame cuando quieras pero usar a tu hija para eso… sé que no eres ese tipo de persona.

—No, Sasuke —contraataco la rubia—, no pretendas conocerme porque no lo haces, este tipo de mujer soy y es por ella que quiero una familia, no te pido que me ames hoy o mañana, te pido que lo intestes, que hagas el esfuerzo, sé que podemos hacerlo, salir adelante…

—Incluso si tienes razón —la cortó—, yo… no puedo hacerlo, amo a mi esposa…

—Ex esposa, querrás decir —dijo burlona la muchacha…

—Amo a Hinata —continuó—, y eso no va a cambiar, y no haré nada que pueda dañarla…

—¿De qué hablas? —siguió la rubia—. ¡Es demasiado tarde para eso! Debiste pensarlo antes de enrollarte conmigo. ¿Crees que ella es tan tonta que te perdonará? No lo hará, ¿por qué lo haría? ¿Qué mujer perdona a un hombre que le fue infiel con una amiga y que tiene un hijo con ella? ¿Quieres estar bien conmigo y con ella? ¡Despierta! Eso se acabó… pero a mi lado las cosas podrían funcionar… intentémoslo, un tiempo… si no funciona…

—No, entiende, no.

Ino calló un segundo cuando le dijo eso. ¿Por qué Sasuke no lo entendía? ¿Qué tenía que decirle para ganarse una oportunidad? Le había dado un hijo, algo que nunca le daría su esposa. ¿Y ahora pretendía dejarla de lado para seguir viviendo como si nada? No lo permitiría.

—Hinata, ella… ella no te perdonará, no lo hará… lo sabes, lo sé. Tienes mucho que ganar, apuesta por mí…

Sasuke miró a Ino, a su hija. Hacía unos días estaba dispuesto, pero era porque no encontraba sentido a no hacerlo, porque no podía ver más allá de lo que pasaba, porque estaba asustado de retroceder y caminar sobre sus propios pasos.

Pero era distinto ahora, porque sentía que no podía perder más de lo que ya había perdido y solo le quedaba ganar. Incluso si eso significaba perder lo poco que le quedaba.

—Lo siento —dijo cuando Ino estaba a punto de tocarlo—. Es todo.

Y salió de allí dándole una mirada al pequeño ser que estaba sobre el sofá. Aquella que llevaba su sangre. Su hija. Dolía también.

.

.

.

Se despedía de ella en la puerta, la visita había llegado a su fin. Sintió las manos hormiguear al estrecharlas con las pálidas manos de la chica. Miedo. Incertidumbre. ¿Qué era? La visitaba, hablaban de cosas que no parecían ser de importancia, que no sabía si eran buenas o malas pero iba de todas formas, iba.

Hinata sentía en él una brisa nueva, sonreía. Lo escuchaba. ¿Quién podría haber imaginado que Itachi Uchiha era un hombre de más de cinco palabras? Le sorprendía porque parecía que lo conocía de mucho tiempo. Y le ayudaba a salir adelante, a no pensar en su ex esposo, en una traición que parecía una mentira, en un hijo que no parecía su problema. Dos meses y empezaba a dar pasos ella misma, a salir adelante. Una visita recurrente, Itachi.

Y reía y se permitía pensar en otras cosas. Ya no dolía. Pensaba. Él era como la morfina*(4) que calmaba su dolor. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que sería así? Recordó cuando lo había conocido, en casa de su padre, en aquella cena. El tiempo lo había cambiado y a ella también, en aquella ocasión no había encontrado tema de conversación posible y ahora las palabras fluían tan animosamente. Negocios, política, medio ambiente, preguntas tontas… era reconfortante.

Y aquel día culminaba como otro, cuando ella le despedía en la puerta, la noche empezaba a envolverlo todo.

—Me voy —dijo el chico, no podía quitarse el cosquilleo en las manos—, vendré otro día.

—Claro —contestó—, es tu casa…

Y aquellas palabras le hicieron tragar saliva. Cuanto deseaba que aquellas palabras fueran literales, no un mero formalismo.

—Hinata yo… —y las palabras se quedaron en su garganta. Cobarde, se repitió. No podía decirlo. No podía.

—¿Estás bien? —pero cuando sintió la tibia mano de aquella mujer sobre su brazo, sus miedos se esfumaron. Y la imagen de su hermano se esfumó de su cabeza. No importaba. Ahora no le importaba—. ¿Itachi?

Al ver la cristalina mirada, los labios entreabiertos, el cosquilleo en las manos se extendió por todo su cuerpo y debía decirlo o si no explotaría. Agarró todo el aire posible en sus pulmones.

—Te he amado siempre… —susurró en un hilo. Tembló. Era el fin ¿o quizás el principio?

.

Salió del despacho del abogado. Estaba feliz aunque no tuviera buenas noticias de ningún lado, pero aquello era un paso que debía dar, un paso adelante. Había renunciado a su trabajo y no se arrepentía, claro que le ayudaba tener una cuenta abundante en el banco, pero más que eso era librarse de un poco del peso que él mismo se había impuesto.

No tenía noticias de Ino y tampoco le había llamado, quería hacerlo pero sabía que la discusión sería la misma, y estaba cansado. Estaba bien porque no tenía ese tumulto en su cabeza y pensaba claramente.

En cuanto a Hinata, ni una llamaba, era natural, pensaba. ¿Por qué habría de llamarlo? No era lógico. Quería hablarle cuando tuviera sus ideas en orden, y le pudiera ofrecer posibilidades, cuando estuviera seguro de todo. Salió del edificio, la tarde envolvía la ciudad.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó su amigo rubio, quien lo esperaba en el automóvil.

—Sí, lo estoy —respondió.

Y arrancó el auto. El recorrido fue demasiado largo para su gusto, el silencio pesado. Ni una palabra, nada. Lo agradecía. El automóvil se estacionó frente a aquel edificio blanco. El motor se detuvo. La noche estaba ya en la ciudad.

—Cuarto piso. Departamento 2E —dijo el rubio apenas llegaron.

Y bajó. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo sus pasos le parecieron pesados. Y pensó cuando dio su primer paso, recordó que Hinata odiaba los departamentos, que los jardines grandes le gustaban, las flores en su té favorito. En el color predilecto de la que ahora era su ex esposa. Y en su mente mil cosas se arremolinaron. Detuvo su andar cuando la puerta de una apartamento de abrió. Itachi salió de este. Sus negros ojos no pudieron más que abrirse ligeramente. Y observó cuando este sonrió ligeramente y cuando una pálida mano se posó en su brazo… avanzó dos pasos para acercarse…

—Te he amado siempre… —escuchó.

.

.

_Continuara…_

_._

.

*(1) Castillo de naipes: Algo frágil, que con poco se derrumba.

*(2) Ave de mal agüero; Presagio de algo futuro. (Algo malo)

*(3) falacias; mentiras que se pretenden ser tomadas por verdad.

*(4) Morfina; Analgésico. Para disminuir el dolor.

.

.

Bueno, este si me costó ¿Por qué será? No lo ser, lo hice y rehíce muchas veces hasta que la menos pudiera salir algo decente jeje, no miento si me gustó mucho. Ando estresada por el final de año escolar, los anteriores dos meses me tuve que leer cinco libros y hacer un ensayo de cada uno, así que andaba medio neurótica y sin dormir, pero bueno, vacaciones y quise subir esto para ustedes antes de irme no sé a dónde jeje. Pero prometo no tardarme en el próximo capítulo.

En fin, espero les haya gustado y me dejen opiniones e impresiones.

Agradecimiento a todos los que me dejaron mensajes tanto privados como públicos y especialmente a Muscari por su ayuda!

P.D por favor se los pido, no me molestan los mensajes privados pero si los van a usar para insultarme evítense la molestia y evítenmela a mí porque no les responderé, si me quieren hacer una crítica pueden hacérmela pero eviten las groserías e insultos. Es todo.

Nos leeremos. Hasta la próxima.

Atte: Hinatsu-chan.


	13. Chapter 13

Tuércele el cuello al cisne

.

.

Se preguntaba qué rictus tenía su rostro ¿Asustado? ¿Sereno? ¿Tenía la mirada perdida? ¿Los ojos abiertos? ¿La boca cerrada? ¿Seguía teniendo el mismo color? Había notado justo cuando había acabado su oración que alguien estaba a su lado y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era Sasuke. Estaba preparado para que se le lanzara a golpes, que gritara algo o simplemente que se interpusiera entre ellos. Nada. Sasuke estaba petrificado en su lugar sin moverse un poco. ¿Estaba simplemente esperando el momento justo para saltarle encima? No lo sabía y no se atrevía a voltear a verlo, ni a moverse, casi estaba seguro que no podía ni respirar. Pero para su sorpresa Sasuke se recargó en la pared, cruzó los brazos, cerró los ojos y simplemente parecía esperar a que él se fuera.

Y frente a él, aquella mujer que era objeto de aquel cariño que se antojaba inalcanzable le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con los labios semi-abiertos como si quieran decir algo que no alcanzaba a pronunciar. Y sin embargo le dedicaba una mirada que no esperaba, no de amor, lástima, o de horror. Era más bien de tristeza; ¿por él? ¿Por ese amor que sentía? ¿Por ella? ¿Por Sasuke? No estaba seguro.

Hinata sintió de pronto que no estaba en el lugar correcto, que era otra persona la que había usurpado su cuerpo y veía lo que pasaba de lejos, no deseaba ser ella en ese instante. No era estúpida pero deseaba serlo en ese entonces para poder al menos fingir que no había entendido lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero no. Lo había entendido. Mala suerte.

Su primera reacción fue retirar su mano del brazo de Itachi pero le pareció que la tenía engrapada a él, quemaba y no podía alejarla.

—Yo… —su voz tembló ligeramente y se sintió incómoda al estar frente a frente con ese hombre, no por él sino por ella misma.

—Está bien — expresó el Uchiha al ver aquella reacción, que por cierto no esperaba—, no tienes que contestarme nada… yo únicamente quería que lo supieras–. Quería evitar que Hinata se diera cuenta de que Sasuke estaba allí y a la vez quería que Sasuke no pudiera hablar con Hinata, porque no quería que ella pensara en otra cosa que no fuera lo que le acababa de decir. Sintió el cosquilleo de la envidia, o más bien hartazgo. Estaba harto de hacerse el bueno cuando no lo era, de conformarse cuando no lo estaba, de hacerse a un lado sin haber luchado, de ser el vencido sin dar pelea.

Pero tampoco contaba con que Hinata no era la misma persona de antes, que también estaba cansada de ser débil y aceptarlo todo, de ser la damisela en peligro, de esperar a que se solucionara su vida por arte de magia, estaba claro que su cuento de hadas había llegado a su fin.

—¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? —preguntó tapándole toda salida. Encontró en aquella confesión la respuesta a muchas preguntas, era inútil tratar de evadir el tema, así que decidió afrontarlo de cara, porque era Itachi quien se lo decía y porque estaba cansada de esconderse de los problemas. Él se removió un poco inquieto, la mano de Hinata se sintió firme sobre su brazo. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba realmente preparado. Había pensado en todas las veces que podría pasar, pero de alguna manera sabía que eso no era posible. Ahora simplemente no podía echarse atrás y negar lo que había dicho, ni tampoco dejar las cosas tal cual, así pues respiró hondo y decidió que ya era tiempo de librase de todo eso, ¿Qué más daba?

—¿Hubiera sido mejor si te lo hubiera dicho antes? —Preguntó sabiendo ya hacia dónde se dirigía aquello—, ¿antes de que te casaras con Sasuke? ¿Hubiera sido distinto?

—Quizás sí, quizás no. ¿Cómo saberlo? No tiene sentido gastar la cabeza pensando en un "hubiera"… las cosas son como son. Las cosas están como están.

—Hinata… —sintió de pronto como su cuerpo se aligeraba, después del impacto de sacar aquellas palabras de su sistema se sentía más liviano, sus palabras más limpias, su mente más clara y sus pensamientos más en orden. Ya no tenía que mentir ni tener aquel leve remordimiento de saber que sus palabras llevaba en ocasiones dobles intenciones, que era él hablando y nadie más. Un hombre enamorado que le hablaba a la mujer que amaba, no el cuñado incómodo. Era él y ella. ¿Qué más podía perder? Se preguntaba. No tenía nada. Por un lado sabía que su relación con Sasuke no sería jamás otra vez como antes, no tenía más familia que él. No le asustaba perder lo que sabía que tenía perdido, así pues se decidió apostar por lo que podía ganar que sabía que quizás era nada, pero ese "quizás" era mucho mejor que nada—. Es casi un chiste ¿cierto? –Expuso cortando aquella atmosfera extraña–. Este escenario, tú, yo… esta situación ¿no parece una broma? No se puede volver el tiempo, así que no me lamentaré por eso, incluso si mis excusas son ridículas, en aquel tiempo yo las creí fuertes. Así pues, te pido lo mismo… piensa ahora, aquí. ¿Qué piensas de esto? ¿De mí?

—Cuando me casé con Sasuke —contestó intentado darle a su voz un tono de tranquilidad que no sentía—, lo que pudo pasar entre tú y yo se esfumó.

—Las cosas parecen que son así, pero el tiempo las cambia, o nos cambia a nosotros y vemos las cosas de manera distinta. Antes pensaba que sería imposible decirte esto, pero ya ves… ahora me parece risible que no te lo haya dicho antes, parece tan fácil. Me siento feliz… a pesar de todo. Seré sincero contigo y te diré que ahora no te veo como la ex esposa de mi hermano, te veo como lo que eres; una mujer libre.

—Itachi… —Hinata sintió su mejillas enrojecer al escucharlo, y aunque lo negara se sentía como una muchacha escuchando una confesión de un compañero—, tú sabes que…

—Ahorrémonos esto —la interrumpió tomando la mano de Hinata, acarició un poco los dedos que tenía entre ellos ante el ligero temblor de la muchacha—, ahorrémonos las frases de siempre, los discursos que parecen sacados de una novela barata, de palabras que parecen que fueron hechas para repetirse sin parar… "te quiero como amigo" "solo puedo verte como amigo" "esto no puede ser"... Esas frases ya las conozco y soy consciente de ellas. No quiero que me digas lo que ya sé.

—¿Qué esperas de mí? –Hinata intentó retirar la mano de la mano que la aprisionaba pero la ligera presión que Itachi ejerció le hizo desistir—. No puedo decirte lo que quieres escuchar.

El Uchiha sonrió un poco, se imaginaba que por dentro aquella mujer seguramente estaba muerta de pánico. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Daría lo que fuera por saberlo, ¿pensaba en lo que le decía? ¿Pensaba en Sasuke? ¿Intentaba pensar en ellos dos?

Soltó la mano suavemente, aquel leve contacto le había dejado la mano caliente, porque era la primera vez que la tocaba a conciencia, con intención de tocarla y que ella supera por qué lo hacía.

—¿Lo que quiero escuchar?n—repitió la pregunta que le hiciera—. Si tú supieras… ni yo mismo sé qué quiero escuchar… prefiero no escuchar nada. Está bien así, con que lo sepas.

—Yo…

—Ahora te dejo, es un poco tarde. Hablaremos después, no hay prisa, he esperado por muchos años, no me mata esperar unos días más.

—Itachi… yo…

—Hablemos después, Hinata. Verás que mañana verás las cosas diferentes. ¿Está bien? No necesito que respondas ahora, ni mañana… incluso puedes no responderme nunca, pero era necesario para mí decírtelo, si quieres actuar como si nada de esto hubiera pasado lo entenderé… descansa, no vemos otro día.

La costumbre de despedirse con un beso parecía un tanto incómoda para ella, ¿debía hacerlo? O simplemente debía ofrecerle la mano, o quedarse allí. Pero él no le dio tiempo de pensarlo pues depositó un leve beso en su mejilla, dio media vuela y se alejó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Hinata cerró la puerta como acto mecánico y se recargó sobre ella sintiendo el rostro arder. ¿Itachi acababa de decirle que le quería? Surrealista.

.

—Así que lo has hecho —susurró Sasuke en cuanto Itachi pasó ante él. Itachi metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sonrió un poco. Sasuke no parecía ni molesto ni a la defensiva, ¿quizás un tanto divertido?—. Creí que no lo harías… nunca.

—Las cosas cambian, Sasuke —rebatió su hermano—, tú, yo y ella también… ¿Qué tanto pueden cambiar las personas?

—Mucho y nada a la vez. En el fondo seguimos siendo los mismos

—Tienes razón… posiblemente lo único que cambien sean lo escenarios.

—Incluso en este, nunca te corresponderá –Sasuke se incorporó, y avanzó a la puerta del departamento del que antes saliera su consanguíneo—. Itachi… yo no te pediré que te mantengas alejado. Hinata y yo estamos divorciados y no sé si me perdonara, pero te puedo decir una cosa, si quieres intentar algo debes saber que yo nunca me alejaré de su lado incluso si no quiere tenerme cerca, incluso si te acepta, inclusive si me llegas a odiar por esto, ¿comprendes lo que intento decirte?

—Sasuke —Itachi, se encogió de hombros; ¿que si entendía? ¿Lo preguntaba enserio? Lo entendía, claro que lo hacía—. Los cambios nos asustan siempre… pero al final, son los cambios los que nos salvan. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, no te detengas por mí. Si tú e Hinata regresan, créeme que estaré feliz por ambos porque creo que lo que tenían era algo especial. No temas hacer todo por recuperar a tu esposa. En cuanto a lo otro… he vivido lo suficiente como para saber cuándo y cuánto una persona quiere que esté a su lado. Soy demasiado viejo como para sufrir más decepciones, la vida es demasiado larga. He sido feliz y desgraciado. No te odio, Sasuke, y nunca lo haré, eres mi hermano. Mi familia —se alejó de allí sin regresarlo a ver. Sasuke lo observó hasta que se perdió en el ascensor.

Adentro Hinata estaba recargada en la puerta, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, parecía que apenas le caía el veinte de lo que acaba de decir y escuchar. Después de todo, ¿estaba mal sentirse bien? ¿Estaba mal recordar que, después de todo, seguía siendo una mujer? ¿Estaba mal querer sentirse querida y, por qué no, deseada? Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron brincar un poco; pensando que era Itachi abrió sin preocuparse mucho, su sorpresa no fue pequeña al ver quién era el que estaba parado afuera.

—Sasuke —murmuró apenas se había recobrado de la sorpresa—. ¿Qué haces aquí? –lanzó la pregunta casi sin pensar, le pareció que aquel hombre no era el mismo que ella había conocido, se veía diferente.

—Hablemos, Hinata —Sasuke parecía un tanto inquieto, su rostro, siempre sereno, mostraba un semblante ansioso.

Por inercia o quizás por costumbre, Hinata se hizo a un lado y le dejó pasar, aun cuando pensó en estar nerviosa, increíblemente no lo estaba ¿quizás por la conmoción que había tenido hace un rato? ¿O quizás, contrario a lo que pensaba, realmente ya no dolía?

No estaba nerviosa, ni siquiera por el hecho de que era consciente de que lo más probable era que Sasuke hubiera escuchado lo que Itachi le acababa de decirle y que Sasuke fuera consiente de aquellos sentimientos que le profesaba, ¿así hubiera sido antes? ¿Habría reaccionado igual? Lo dudaba.

Sasuke observó todo con detenimiento. Acostumbrado a las cosas minimalistas, aquella pequeña sala le parecía demasiado colorida, las flores en el jarrón, aquella pintura impresionista, el color amarillo de los sillones.

—¿Puedo suponer que este departamento es de Kiba? —cuestionó mientras tomaba asiento, Hinata que había ido a traer un café de la cocina regresaba con una taza y la colocaba frente al que había sido su esposo.

—Supones bien —dijo sentándose enfrente, para Sasuke no pasó desapercibida la leve pérdida de peso de Hinata, las ropas que llevaba se le antojaban distintas a lo acostumbrado, el cabello más corto la hacía ver más joven de lo que era. Había cambiado mucho en aquellos meses.

—No lo conocía, ¿lo adquirió recientemente?

—Sí, aquí planea vivir con mi hermana. La boda será en tres meses.

—Supongo que no estoy invitado —bromeó el chico, realmente nunca había tenido una buena relación con la familia de su esposa, ahora dudaba siquiera que le dirigieran la palabra. Se preguntaba si es que ellos ya sabían la verdadera razón de su divorcio, aunque lo ponía en tela de juicio, de ser así no vacilaba que Neji ya hubiera ido a reclamarle al igual que Kiba.

—¿A qué has venido? —preguntó de golpe la muchacha. Realmente no necesitaba preguntarle quién le había dicho dónde vivía, tampoco era que le interesara. No estaba ocultándose de él, y ahora que lo tenía enfrente sentía que de algún modo todas las cosas que en aquellos dos meses sintiera al fin se asentaban. Dolor, pena, angustia, amor, decepción… cada uno de los sentimientos que sentía por él habían encontrado su lugar, sin estorbarse, sin confundirse.

—A hablar, ya te lo dije, de mí, de ti… de nosotros.

—¿De Ino y de tu hijo también? —inquirió; Sasuke abrió un poco los ojos pero recobró su habitual seriedad, si bien era cierto que también planeaba hablar sobre eso, no esperaba que Hinata tocara el tema, le hacía sentir un tanto incómodo, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar la situación.

—Sí, de ellos también.

Hinata sonrió de manera triste, más por Sasuke que por ella. Más por Ino y su hijo que por su situación.

—Supe que fue niña… felicidades.

—¿Te lo dijo Itachi?

—Sí, así es.

—¿Qué más te dijo?

—¿Viniste a hablar de mis pláticas con él?

—No —Sasuke se removió inquieto, si bien quería abordar el tema que lo llevaba no sabía cómo hacerlo, porque se encontró con una Hinata que no se veía nerviosa, sin prisa, que respondía con fluidez, que no desviaba la mirada y que parecía estar dispuesta a escuchar lo que él fuera a decirle, más abierta y libre, más descarada y natural, más ella misma que cualquier otra persona—. Regresa conmigo, Hinata —soltó. No tenía caso dar rodeos, no era un hombre que los diera y sobre todo ella no parecía necesitarlos.

La Hyuga parpadeó sorprendida, se puso de pie y caminó hasta situarse tras el sillón que ocupara, parecía pensar en las palabras exactas que diría.

—No —soltó después de aquel silencio, se sorprendió al sentir como aquella negativa se resbalaba de sus labios de manera suave y sin impedimentos, un "no" sin esfuerzo. ¿Significaba que realmente todo estaba terminado entre ellos? ¿O simplemente era el momento? ¿Cómo saberlo? Se sentía tan real que quiso reírse allí mismo.

Sasuke no pareció asustado con la respuesta, sabía desde el principio que un "no" era lo que tenía. No esperaba que ella llorara y lo abrazara mientras decía que sí. No estaba loco ni tampoco tenía grandes esperanzas. Aquel "no" posiblemente sería eterno, o acaso se convertiría en un "quizás" y finalmente en un "sí". El tiempo lo diría.

—He estado pensando —continuó el de ojos negros—, acerca de muchas cosas. En ti, en mi hija… ¿Cómo puedo quererlas a ambas sin lastimarlas al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo puedo querer regresar contigo aun sabiendo que con eso puedo perder a mi hija? ¿Cómo estar con ella si eso significa estar sin ti? Lo pensé mucho y al final no encontré una respuesta. Es un callejón sin salida.

—Tú mismo te colocaste en el lugar en donde estás.

—Sí, es cierto. Tenía una vida contigo y yo busqué en otro lado lo que no se me había perdido. Fui estúpido. Estoy pagando por eso. No hay manera de regresar el tiempo, ni de cambiar las cosas. Las cosas están así, lo único que puedo hacer es intentar mejorar lo que viene…

—¿Te arrepientes, Sasuke? —Hinata volvió a su asiento, sus blancos ojos se posaron sobre los negros de Sasuke—. ¿Te arrepientes?

¿Que si arrepentía? Sasuke sonrió un poco, ¿acaso era una pregunta capciosa o algo así? No podía decir "¡Sí, me arrepiento!" sin sonar falso o un "¡No!" sin sonar cínico, y ni una ni otra eran la respuesta correcta.

—Me arrepiento de haberte hecho daño. De no hablarte con la verdad, de eso me arrepiento.

—Debimos separarnos hace mucho tiempo —soltó la muchacha; sacaba aquella confesión para ella, no deseaba pelear, no tenía porqués. Aquel hombre no era el mismo del que se había enamorado y ella no era la misma tampoco. No tenía caso que le dijera sus motivos, porque los conocía muy bien. Había aceptado ya su parte de culpa y se había perdonado también al pasar el tiempo. El tiempo y las circunstancian habían cambiado la forma en que veía las cosas.

—Si —respondió el muchacho—, tienes razón…

El silencio envolvió aquellas paredes, Hinata no tenía más palabras que decirle y Sasuke no tenía tampoco para disculparse.

—Te amo —cortó el silencio que había envuelto la habitación, Sasuke parecía decidido a algo—, puedo aceptar muchas cosas, y te diré lo que pienso; no soy un santo, sé que puedo ser egoísta y ruin y que eso podría no cambiar nunca. Y también sé que, si tú hubieras hecho lo que yo, hice jamás te perdonaría, no podría estar así, contigo como estás frente a mí, tan tranquila, y sé que eso se debe a que seguramente me amaste más de lo que yo te amé a ti. Así pues, no sé si me perdonarás hoy, mañana o tal vez nunca lo hagas, y está bien porque lo merezco. Pero no puedo darme por vencido contigo, a pesar de que no merezco una sola consideración de tu parte, así que quiero que sepas que sea cual sea la decisión que tomes o que hayas tomado, estoy aquí y estaré aquí para siempre para ti, para cuando desees volver, para cuando sientas que estás lista para regresar, estoy aquí, para ti.

—Sasuke…

—Tengo una hija —la interrumpió el chico, Hinata suspiró ante el recuerdo tangible de lo que había sido aquello—, no voy a negarla, no puedo y no quiero renunciar a ella tampoco.

—Tú siempre deseaste hijos…

—Siempre quise una familia —corrigió—, me equivoque al pensar que con tener hijos la conseguiría. Tú eras mi familia y eras todo lo que yo necesitaba, pero no podía entenderlo, estaba cegado por lo que yo pensaba que quería.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Hinata se paró para poder pensar un poco, no quería, o mejor dicho no esperaba nada de eso, había aceptado ya que su matrimonio estaba perdido, había aceptado ya seguir adelante.

—Lo que quieras, lo que sea, pero dime algo.

—Te creo, Sasuke —tomó asiento de nuevo, sintió que se quebraría su voz pero sorprendentemente esta fluía con naturalidad—. Creo en lo que me dices. Creo que realmente me amas, así que seamos sinceros, aquí, ahora. Quisiera poder decirte ¿tu hija o yo? Quisiera ser ese tipo de persona pero de solo pensarlo… no tienen sentido. Yo solo... yo… No quiero que estés a mi lado.

Hubo un silencio, aquellas palabras se iban hilando de manera inconsciente, aquellos sentimientos que no parecían suyos estaban tan presentes y palpables, aquello que veía ya sin la venda cegadora, verlo desde otra perspectiva le daba otro panorama.

—Desde que te conocí —continuó dejando salir todo lo que sentía—, desde que me percaté de tu existencia, lo único que hice fue vivir a través de ti, siempre pensando en lo que querías y en lo que necesitabas. ¿Qué podía hacer por ti? ¿Cómo podía complacerte? Cambiando cosas de mí, amoldándome a tus necesidades, a tus pensamientos, creyendo siempre que no necesitaba más de lo que me dabas y conformándome con eso… Yo no te culpo, no digo que me hayas obligado a eso. Yo no sé quién soy, en mi niñez era lo que quería que fuera mi padre, y cuando me casé contigo era solo una extensión de ti…

—Podemos solucionarlo —sintió de pronto que aquella plática no iba en el rumbo correcto, no sentía que su ex esposa estuviera molesta, era más bien indiferente—. Podemos salir de esto.

—Es que ese es el problema —lo interrumpió—, en esto no puede haber un nosotros, quiero ser yo, solamente yo. Si vuelvo contigo solo será cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a ser como antes… y también...

Calló de golpe un tanto indecisa si decir lo que estaba sintiendo, bien o mal aquel hombre había estado a su lado un largo tiempo, pero al final no era lo que había pensado. Ni ella misma se reconocía, ¿estaba mal decirle todo lo que pensaba? ¿Estaba equivocada si soltaba toda esa amargura que sentía, que cargaba? Se llevó el cabello tras la oreja, observó fijamente a Sasuke, se sorprendió al verlos así, tan pequeño, tan humano, tan igual. ¿Era ella la que le había dado aquella pose arrogante? ¿O era simplemente su imagen ilusionada de amor lo que lo hacía ver grande y poderoso? Sonrió un poco, nada importaba de eso ya. Ya no le importaba.

—¿Hinata?

—No puedo, Sasuke —soltó—. Te mentí, no, quizá lo más certero seria decir que me mentí a mí misma.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Yo… no puedo perdonarte —soltó. Sus blancos ojos parecían tomar fuerza, de su cuerpo erguido emanaba una seguridad que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Una seguridad que provenía de ella y de nadie más—. No puedo hacerlo, tienes una hija con otra mujer… Tú me engañaste con Ino, ella era mi amiga. Yo no puedo perdonarte, Sasuke… no puedo. Yo te elegí a ti como compañero, te elegí por sobre mi familia, por sobre mis amigos, por sobre mí misma, te elegí sin dudar y tú… ¿Por qué cuando llegó el momento no pudiste elegirme? Tú no pudiste elegirme, preferiste engañarme, optaste por eso. Tú lo elegiste.

Hinata se puso de pie, le dio la espalda intentado esconder su cara que estaba roja, no por vergüenza o pena, sino por la exaltación, él por su parte también se puso de pie.

—No puedo cambiar el pasado… pero...

—No —le cortó la muchacha—, no puedes hacerlo y si pudieras tampoco lo harías. Y sabes que… yo… a mí ya no me importa. Estoy cansada de esto, "si pudiera cambiar el pasado" suena como si hiciera una diferencia, y no la hace.

Sasuke retrocedió un poco, se acomodó el cabello intentando decir algo que no acababa de acomodar en su mente, y no por lo que ella le dijera sino por cómo le miraba. Lo entendía, ella no mentía al decirlo, su mirada no mostraba enojo o decepción. ¿Qué le quedaba por hacer, pues? ¿Cómo luchar contra algo que ya no estaba? Había tardado en acercarse, había demorado en darse cuenta, había asumido que lo querría toda la vida, que sin importar el tiempo seguiría esperándolo, que no importaba nada, que siempre estaría al pendiente de él.

—Aun así —dijo intentando mostrarse sereno—, incluso si ya no sientes nada por mí, no retiraré lo que he dicho, te esperaré.

Hinata sonrió un poco, le hubiera gustado escuchar aquello antes, mucho antes, ver a Sasuke frente a frente y saberse querida y aceptada. Le hubiera gustado hablar con la verdad, decirle las cosas y que él le dijera las suyas. Entonces quizás, cuando las heridas hubieran cicatrizado, hubieran podido arreglar las cosas, poco a poco, lentamente, pero ahora ya no era posible, lo sabía, algo se había roto.

—Lo siento —dijo después de una pausa. Hinata caminó a la puerta y la abrió suavemente—, lamento que haya pasado todo esto. Tal vez no éramos el uno para el otro. Quizás la que me equivoqué fui yo…

—¿Lo dices por Itachi? —Sasuke se colocó frente a ella, la puerta abierta era la invitación a que se fuera.

—No —rectificó Hinata—, me equivoqué al pensar que el amor era suficiente.

—Lo era…

—Entonces no había suficiente amor…

No pudo contestar aquello. ¿Qué tan ciertos eran sus sentimientos? ¿Qué tan fuertes? La había querido, sí, pero ella tenía razón, a pesar de que lo que sentía no había sido capaz de elegirla cuando se había presentado la ocasión, y no podía echarle la culpa a nadie. Porque eran reales sus sentires, eran reales sus necesidades, así pues era verdad, no había suficiente amor, o quizás no era el amor que él buscaba, si la hubiera amado de verdad no la hubiera traicionado. Quizás el destino había jugado con ambos; la amaba, no había sido falso en eso, pero posiblemente aquel sentimiento no terminó de cuajar y se quedó en la ilusión de ser algo que no era realmente, un espejismo que se había roto de la peor manera.

Y aquella mujer no era de la que se había enamorado, ni él tampoco lo era ya. Hinata le había ofrecido todo lo que tenía y de alguna manera no había sido suficiente. Familia, hijos, compañía, afecto, amor eran solo palabras que sonaban huecas y sin sentido. Entendía y le dolía porque no tenía otra forma de ver la vida si no era al lado de aquella mujer. Porque entendía algo ahora; no es que no la hubiera amado con todo lo que tenía, sino que simplemente en algún momento del camino olvidó la razón por la cual se había casado con ella, y sus razones se habían modificado, habían cambiado y la habían hecho inadecuada para él.

—Tu… me hacías mejor persona —reflexionó dando un paso afuera—, cambiaste mi mundo. Cuando te conocí yo era únicamente un hombre con sueños… y tú los hiciste realidad. Una familia… tú lo eras, mi familia. Y yo… solo podía ver lo que no podías darme. Perdóname.

—Vete —dijo ella—, ya no hay más que decir.

— El tiempo lo cura todo. Esperemos a ver qué nos dice.

—No todo. Algunas cosas no tienen cura —cerró la puerta suavemente, dejó su mano en el picaporte unos momentos temiendo soltarlo, estuvo tentada a abrirla de nuevo. Sintió temblar su cuerpo y un sudor frio le recorrió la espalda: estaba terminado, si soltaba aquella perilla estaría terminado todo, soltaría lo poco que podía salvarse, cerraría para siempre aquel episodio. Apretó fuertemente su mano. No quería soltarla.

Sasuke por su parte también se había quedado estancado frente a aquella puerta blanca, incapaz de moverse, sus pies estaban clavados en el piso, su reparación un tanto agitada. Inconscientemente tomó el picaporte también, ¿sería capaz de abrir aquella puerta? Se preguntaba si Hinata estaba allí como él. Aun cuando estaba claro, le asustaba moverse a una zona desconocida, incluso si donde estaba era dolorosa ¿Qué le depararía estar fuera de allí? Tragó saliva. No quería irse.

Pero ninguno pudo encontrar una razón poderosa que los obligara a hacerlo. ¿Cómo reconstruir aquello que parecía inconstruible? ¿Cómo obligarse a aceptar aquella realidad cruel? ¿Cómo podría Hinata perdonar sin lastimarse y cómo podría Sasuke quitar su culpa sin herirla? ¿Cómo empezar de nuevo? No querían odiarse, no querían repetir los mismos errores, y se habían hecho cobardes al tomar decisiones por los dos porque simplemente ya no eran dos.

Lentamente retiraron la mano de la perilla, increíblemente, para ambos, no dolía. Era una sensación liberadora lo que les envolvía, era soltar la pena y el dolor, la angustia y la ira, y solo se quedaba aquella sensación de soledad y vacío… Pero no era algo malo, pensaron, cuando hay vacíos lo único que queda por hacer era volver a llenarlos…

.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

.

Y así es como luce un trabajo revisado jeje, está es ya la versión corregida, mil gracias a todos los que comentan.

Por supuesta también un agradecimiento a Muscari quien es la que me ayuda con las faltas (seguro está harta que no sepa diferenciar entre aun y aún) jeje mil gracias a ella.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Se despide desde las bellas playas de Acapulco

Hinatsu-chan.


End file.
